What Keeps Us Together
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Gaara and Sakura are the best of friends but what happens when they are forced apart? When will they see each again? Will they remember their past friendship? Will it turn into something more? Find out in the sequel to Friends?. Review Flames are welcome!
1. Tickle War

Summary: Gaara and Sakura have been friends for a while. In fact you could even say they are best friends but what happens when they are forced apart? Sequel to Friends?. Flames are welcome!

A/N: I would just like to thank all the people who reviewed my story Friends? And that is what gave me the inspiration to do the sequel. Thanks again and don't forget to Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah.

"**thoughts"**

"speaking"

_flashback_

Gaara waited patiently for his friend with pink hair to come and play with him again today. He always got there before her on the acount he couldn't sleep. Gaara didn't care though because sometimes he would scare her by popping out of the bushes like he was today. The little red headed boy always knew it scared her for she scared easily. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw his target and jumped at her with a "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" the pink haired girl screamed

"Got ya!" Gaara shouted and started laughing hard. Yes thanks to his friend young Gaara laughed quite a lot along with his special smile that only appeared on his face when Sakura was around.

"Gaara," the girl pouted "can you please stop scaring me like that." She finished with the oh so famous puppy dog face.

"Sorry Sakura but you make it too easy." He said unfased but on the inside he was breaking **'man why does she have to do that face'**

"But Panda-kun I'll be your best friend!" she said puppy face still intact

"Sakura you already are my best friend" he stated chuckling

"Oh right hehehe" then something hit Sakura. Well it was an evil idea that popped in her head that involved her red headed panda. Then a michevous smirk spread across her face and let me tell you Gaara did not like the looks of it.

"Uh Sakura what are you gonna do?"

"Oh nothing to worry about Panda-kun" she finished with a small giggle and innocent looking face. Gaara did a sigh of relief but was quickly shot out of that. Out of nowhere his pink haired friend pounced on him and—

"haha Saku-hahaha -ura sto-hahaha -op it hahahha" yes Sakura caught her panda and was tickling him to death and boy was she enjoying every bit of it.

"But why should I stop when you won't stop scaring me? Huh Panda-kun?

"Be-haha-cause-hahahhaha I can't hahah breathe"

"Fine" She stopped her attack and watched her friend get up with a few laughs still coming out. Then it got quiet too quiet for Sakura's liking. Then she noticed that Gaara was slowly approaching her with the same smirk she had on her face not to long ago. **'uh-oh I'm in trouble' **she was about to run away but it was too late for her. Gaara caught her and was now initiating the tickling.

"Big mistake Sakura-chan"

"I'm hahahha sor-hahah-ry"

"What is that Sakura-chan? I can't hear you. Oh well" he stated with a shrug and continued with tickling.

"Ple-haha-ase haha stop hahahha" Sakura pleaded.

"What do I get if I do?" Gaara questioned and momentarly stopped to get a clear answer.

"Ummm" she started with her finger on her chin in a thinking pose, "I'll give you a cookie!"

"Really?!" she nodded "okay I'll stop" right when he did though Sakura tackled him and they were both rolling down one of the sand dunes near the park they always play at. **'I've never had so much fun in my life' **they both thought at the same time. When they finally stopped rolling down the hill Gaara realized something.

"Wait a second Sakura i never got my cookie!" mock anger shown on his face. But it was shown to know one because Sakura was already running towards her house but not before she screamed back something.

"Bye Panda-kun! Sorry but I have to get home before I get in trouble and as for your cookie," she paused stuck out her tongue not really caring if he saw it or not then continued running, "too bad for you!" All Gaara could do was watch her run slowly going out of his view. How he wanted to get her back for that. Yes he had seen Sakura stick her tongue out at him but dhe had left before he could retaliate but he didn't dwell on it too much tomorrow was another day.

"Hope your ready for tomorrow Sakura-chan" With that the little red head walked home with a smile on his face thinking of all the ways he could get back at his pink haired friend.

A/N: that's the end of chapter one people please R & R. I know it is short too but I forgot where I was going with this so I improvised. My next chapters will hopefully be longer. Ideas are welcome I would gladly try to fit them in this story! I will try and update as soon as possible but I am not promising anything!

Shout out to my previous reviewers!

Crimson Flash Kunoichi

Jailasabaku

Flyflew

Chump

Thanks for the reviews for my other story Friends? I hope you like this story as much as my first one!


	2. Squirt gun fight and Mystery man

Hey people here is the next chapter I hope you like it

Hey people here is the next chapter I hope you like it! Well on to the story and don't forget to review afterwords!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…blah blah blah

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

_**flashback**_

It was a beautiful day in Suna and that only brightened a little red headed boys spirit! Yes today he was going to get back at his pink haired friend for what she did to him the previous day.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ple-haha-ase haha stop hahahha" Sakura pleaded.**_

"_**What do I get if I do?" Gaara questioned and momentarly stopped to get a clear answer.**_

"_**Ummm" she started with her finger on her chin in a thinking pose, "I'll give you a cookie!"**_

"_**Really?!" she nodded "okay I'll stop" right when he did though Sakura tackled him and they were both rolling down one of the sand dunes near the park they always play at. 'I've never had so much fun in my life' they both thought at the same time. When they finally stopped rolling down the hill Gaara realized something.**_

_**"Wait a second Sakura i never got my cookie!" mock anger shown on his face. But it was shown to know one because Sakura was already running towards her house but not before she screamed back something.**_

_**"Bye Panda-kun! Sorry but I have to get home before I get in trouble and as for your cookie," she paused stuck out her tongue not really caring if he saw it or not then continued running, "too bad for you!"**_

End Flashback

"Perfect Sakura-chan will never know what hit her!" Young Gaara said putting the finishing touches on his plan. He had stayed up all night thinking of a way to get back at her. It wasn't really a problem he was an insomniac so it was easy. He finally decided on the perfect plan that he likes to call 'Operation SuperSoaker' **(a/n: I know they don't have squirt guns but in my story they do)** "Now all I have to do is wait for her to show up." As Gaara was waiting his pink haired friend was on her way out and she too had a surprise for her panda friend. She was walking out of her house with her things.

"Bye mommy thanks for the basket I know me and Gaara will love it!" said Sakura

"No problem honey anything for my little girl and her friends!" replied her mother Hana. Sakura then ran around the house to get her secret weapon and its needed supplies and put them in the basket.

"Oh yeah I know I'm gonna love whats in this basket but not to sure about Panda-kun" Sakura said with a little manical laughter at the end. She approached the park where she always meets her friend and looked around for this time she was prepared for him. Well as prepared as a six year old can get. She stopped and continued looking around not seeing him and shouted out—

"Panda-kun I know you're here and all I want to say is I come in peace and I brought something for you to prove it!" Sakura held up the basket as the proof but she really did it to cover the smirk that was on it. She was hoping this would lure him out so she could initiate her plan. As she hoped he came out but still held his squirtgun behind his back just in case. He stopped a good distantance from her close enough to hit her with his squirt gun but far enough away in case she pulled something out of the basket. Noticing his halt she questioned him.

"Why did you stop it only cookies jeeze!" She said while opening the basket and showed it to him. But inside she thought _'that and my squirtgun underneath all of them!'_ Gaara saw the cookies and his eyes got wide and he started to drool. He absolutely loved cookies! That's why he thought of 'Operation SuperSoaker' because Sakura knew that and used it to get him off her. He dropped the squirtgun forgetting his plan and ran to the cookies. As soon as Gaara got there he took a couple and starting eating them. While Sakura on the other hand saw him drop his squirtgun _'hmmm he has one too looks like I'll have to get rid of it better yet two squirtguns are better than one! Ha now he definitely won't know what hit him! MAUHAHAHA' _ Gaara was too busy with the cookies he didn't notice Sakura walk over and pick up his squirtgun.

"So I'm guessing you like the cookies right?" Asked Sakura trying her hardest not to blow her cover.

"Of course I love cookies especially your moms there the best!" He replied before taking another cookie. _'crap the cookies are almost gone and he'll see my squirtgun gotta act fast' _But it was too late for Sakura for as Gaara took another cookie he noticed it. _'well well well look what we got here looks like Sakura wants to play dirty well I'll just have to take this squirtgun of hers.' _ With that he took it and aimed it at Sakura just as she was stepping towards the basket.

"DON'T MOVE OR I SQUIRT YOU!" Gaara shouted with a smirk on his face. "well Sakura it seems that someone was planning on getting me with this here squirt gun." He said pointing to the squirt gun with one hand and aiming it at her with the other.

"well that was my plan but looks like you got me before I could put it into action" Sakura said a smirk now growing on her face. " looks like I'll have to improvise"

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan you don't stand a chance without— But he was interrupted by water that hit his face. He stood in shock as he saw Sakura squirtgun in hand aimed at him.

"Like I said I'll just have to improvise." Said the giggling Sakura.

"But how?" said a very confused Gaara but than it hit him. He had been to busy with eating the cookies that he wasn't even watching Sakura. He than looked to where he dropped his squirtgun and saw it was gone then he looked back to Sakura smirk still on her face. _'she planned it the whole time she brought the cookies so she could distract me while she was going to pull her squirtgun out and get me. But when she saw mine she went to get it so I wouldn't have anyway to defend myself.' _ "very clever Sakura but for squirting me I hope you know what this means."

"What" said the amused Sakura

"this means……WAR!" right when he said it he squirted Sakura.

"so it begins" replied Sakura as she got him back. They kept at it until they ran out of water. They were completely soaked from head to toe laughing at each other on how they looked. The two friends were too busy laughing to notice someone in the shadows watching their every move.

"So it seems the little monster got himself a friend" said the mystery spy, "well we can't have that now can we, I'll just have to get rid of her than I'll get rid of _**it**_!" and with a poof he vanished leaving no evidence that he was even there.

The friends finished off the cookies and watched the sunset together not having a care in the world, not knowing what was to come for them, not showing any interest in anything except them just being together.

"Sakura-chan?" asked a slightly nervous Gaara

"Yeah Panda-kun" Sakura said with her signature smile.

"I got you something" He said and pulled out a red ribbon with best friends forever stitched on it and handed it to her. "It's so that no matter what you'll always remember that you and I will always be best friends."

"WOW Panda-kun I love it!!" she said taking it and giving her best friend a hug. Then she realized something. She pulled the basket to her and pulled out something. "I got something for you too!" She said revealing a teddy bear and handing it to Gaara who gladly took it. Then realization hit him.

"Wait isn't this Mr. Pinky?" questioned Gaara.

"Yeah it is" smiled Sakura

"Sakura-chan I can't take your favorite teddy bear!" He said trying to give it back but the young girl just shook her head pushing it back towards him.

"Of course you can sure Mr. Pinky is important to me but you are more important to me and I am trusting you to take care of him. Mr. Pinky says he's fine with it so take him he is officially yours now!"

"Thank-you Sakura I will take good care of him" Gaara said with a smile on his face and hugging Mr. Pinky dearly.

"Good that's why I gave it to you" Sakura looked at the sky seeing the sun was almost gone and the darkness of the night was coming. She frowned she didn't want to go home but she knew she had to. "Well you and Mr. Pinky have fun I have to go now or my mommy and daddy will worry too much and I might not see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah see ya Sakura-chan" Gaara said giving her a hug good-bye and watching her start to run to her house screaming back "Bye Gaara-kun, bye Mr. Pinky!"

Well that's it for this chapter. Who is the mystery man? Why is he trying to get rid of Sakura? Why does he want Gaara? What is going to happen to the two friends? Find out in the next Chapter! Review and tell me what you think of it! The more reviews the more likely I'll put the next chapter up quickly!!


	3. Separation, Death, and a New Home

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter! Thanks to my reviewers I love you guys and this is your present!

YAY REVIEWERS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…blahblahblah

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

_**flashback**_

Sakura was running as fast as she could to get to her friend. She couldn't help it this was probably be the last time that she saw him! She didn't want to leave him but she had to. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. What her parents told her devastated her, she couldn't believe what they were telling her.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sakura arrived at her house after running as fast as her little legs would take her so she wouldn't get in trouble for being late. But if she would have known what news her parents were going to give her she wouldn't of come home. EVER. She walked in the living room to see her parents waiting for her.**_

"_**Hey mommy, hey daddy I'm home" said the worn out Sakura.**_

"_**Honey… Your father and I have something to tell you…"**_

"_**You see we are moving to Konoha" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mothers words repeated in her head over and over again **__'moving to Konoha, moving to Konoha MOVING!'__** it wasn't possible she couldn't move. What about her? What about what she wanted? What about Gaara? **__'GAARA-KUN! I can't leave Gaara! He's my best friend!'__** Tears started welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to go, she couldn't leave behind her only friend.**_

"No w-we can't move!" screamed the now heartbroken six year old

"_**Honey we have to" replied her father Hiro**_

"_**NO WE DON'T! WE CAN JUST STAY HERE!!" she was now begging with all her might on the floor crying her heart out just to stay. With her friend, no with her BEST friend. Her mother walked over to her and picked the girl up in her arms trying to calm her down. But it was all hopeless she was not calming down she was thrashing around in her mothers arms until she broke out of them. She landed on the floor and ran to her room to cry herself to sleep but not before she screamed back at her parents—**_

"_**I HATE YOU! WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Yes they were moving she still didn't know why or when but she knew it was soon. She finally arrived at the park trying to hold in her tears in front of her friend so they could have a good time. But young Gaara could see his friend holding back tears and inside it hurt him too. He couldn't bear seeing her like this and he knew it was bad because Sakura rarely was upset around him. He amediately ran up to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh Gaara-kun its horrible," she got out before submerging herself in his chest and crying her heart out again. "M-my parents say that w-we have t-to m-m-move!" she got out before she buried her head in his chest again. But Gaara stood there in complete shock. '_s-she can't be moving. I-it has to b-be a joke r-right?' _But by the way Sakura was reacting he knew it was real no matter how much he didn't want it to be. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek. He didn't know what to do, he felt helpless. What could he do? His best and only friend was leaving him and he had no control in this situation whatsoever, he was only 7 for petes sake. Too bad Gaara didn't know that he day was only going to get much much worse.

"SAKURA!" Hana called for her. They had to leave imediately but she couldn't find her daughter. The two youngsters heard it and Sakura feared this was going to happen. She had to leave him. It was sooner than expected because she hadn't even seen her parents pack. But of course she forgot that they were ninja so it probably no problem for them.

"Gaara I don't want to leave you!" cried the poor girl

"I don't want you to leave either Sakura but you have to"

"I-I know but can you promise me something Gaara-kun"

"Sure Sakura-chan"

"Promise me that you'll never forget me and when we meet again someday that we will still be best friends!" she said with a smile.

"Promise" Gaara replied back with his own smile. But it was short lived because Sakura's mom showed up and grabbed Sakura. Sakura couldn't get away! She was helplessly getting carried away from her best friend and Gaara was helplessly watching his best friend walk out of his sight. _'I hope I see you soon Sakura-chan/Gaara-kun' _they both thought as they were torn apart for who knows how long.

Carrying her daughter on her back seeing her mood had not changed much except for the fact that she was not crying anymore. Hana wanted so much to see that smile on her precious daughters face but nothing she could do would cheer her up. Neither Hana nor Hiro ever saw their daughter like this it was really upsetting them.

"Sakura honey I am sorry but like I said we have no choice it was ordered by the Kazekage himself that we leave to Konoha as a part of a Ninja exchange program." Hana said desperately trying to explain to her daughter why they couldn't stay. If it hadn't been for the Kazekage they would've never left if they new Sakura would be like this. (A/N: DAMN YOU KAZEKAGE!! HOW DARE YOU SPLIT THEM UP!!) Hana sighed nothing she said got through to her daughter.

"Sakura I know you miss your best friend but I know you will make many new friends in Konoha when you go to the academy to become a ninja!" Hiro said desperately trying to bring the happiness back in his daughters face but it only mad it worse it seems for tears formed at the rim of her eyes. _'Gaara and I were going to go to the academy together.' _Sakura fell asleep thinking of all the things her and Gaara did together and dreamed of the day they would be reunited. She wanted that day to be soon but she knew that she wasn't going to see him for a long time and that was what she hated most. After a long trip they arrived at the gates and Sakura woke up. Not even there for a minute and she deeply hated the village. Why? Because it wasn't Suna and it didn't have her red headed panda living within it.

BACK WITH GAARA

Gaara walked home sad, alone and wishing he could of done something to keep Sakura here with him. Gaara sat on his roof looking at the moon. He always did when he was thinking and tonight he had a lot to think about. What was he going to do without his friend? _'why did you have to go Sakura-chan' _But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when some kunai knives were deflected by his sand. Gaara turned around sand still protecting him and saw a Suna ninja. More specifically an assassin. Before Gaara had time to react the assassin sent more kunai at him only to be blocked by more sand. Furious young Gaara sent his sand towards his opponent and crushed him with it. When the assassinator hit the floor Gaara walked over to him.

He walked up to his face and pulled the cloth that was hiding it to reveal his true identity. It was none other than his uncle Yashamaru. Gaara could not believe what he saw. His whole life was crashing down before him. First he loses his best friend and now his uncle the only other person besides Sakura who liked him or so he thought was trying to kill him! Gaara didn't know what to do. (A/N: you all no what happens next Gaara and Yashamaru have a talk before Yashamaru dies, Gaara gets his love kanji tattoo and so on too lazy to write it)

Gaara was different and he knew it. He was alone and he hated just about everyone. _'except Sakura-chan she never meant to leave me I know she still cares about me' _**'yeah right kid I bet you she is happy now that she is gone' **_'no Sakura is not like that! Who are you?' _**'if you say so kid and I am the great and powerful Shukaku the demon that rests inside of you kid' ** Gaara didn't want to talk to the demon inside him so he stopped and only thought of what happened today. Realization hit him. Yashamaru had told him his father ordered his assassination. He walked to his fathers office in other words the Kazekages office. When his father saw him you could see the anger on his face. _'why isn't this monster dead yet!?'_

"Father why?" questioned an unstable Gaara.

"Looks like only part of my plan worked you are not to be alive anymore," replied his father and Gaara was even more confused. _'plan what plan?' _"After I got rid of that stupid girl who was foolish enough to be around a dangerous freak as you are you were ordered to die!" His father said anger and hatred clear in his voice and facial features.

"Get out of my office you disgrace of a child!" Gaara obeyed but something in him broke even more and hatred was filled in Gaara. Hatred pointed directly at his father. _'H-he was the one who took away Sakura-chan away from me!' _**'I say you kill him he hurt you kid he ruined your life so take away his'** Gaara thought long and hard at Shukaku's words but he didn't as much as he wanted to he didn't. His father would get whats coming to him in time and young Gaara would be the cause that made his 'fathers' life a living hell!

That's it for now people! REVIEW and tell me what you think! They are much appreciated even if they are flames I don't care! Thanks again to all those who have previously reviewed!


	4. They Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Next Chappie is here for all you who like my story!! Thanks again for the reviews!! Anyways lets get on with the story!

OKAY there is a time skip and Sakura and Gaara are now 13 they haven't seen each other in 7 years and they haven't forgotten each other fully but don't really know what each other look like so yeah. In my story Sakura is NOT a Sasuke fangirl because I hate her when she is like that and I don't really care about Sasuke since he decided to leave and only care for himself and his 'goal'. Also Sakura is not weak either she has some of her strength from the shippudden but not as strong yet and she doesn't know the medic ninjutsu. Well that should be all you need to know so I will stop ranting and get with the actual story!

Outside Konoha Gates

"Are we at this stupid village yet?"

"Would you shut up Kankuro! Geeze can you not see the gate you idiot and do you really think its smart to say that when someone could of heard you?!" scolded an angry Temari while hitting Kankuro on the head.

"Don't worry Temari I know they didn't hear me"

"And just HOW do you know?!"

"That's easy because you loud stomping drowned out the sound of my voice you ugly ogre!" (like shrek)

"KANKURO!!" Temari yelled and starting chasing him while Kankuro was slowly backing up with his hands in front scared for his life.

"Now, now Temari no need to overreact I was kidding" He stammered before he saw Temari's face and ran like his life depended on it. Well actually it did because Temari was 'one nasty chick' in Kankuro's words when she was like this. But someone who was also traveling to Konoha with them watched the whole scene unfold and finally decided to put an end to it. Not because he cared for Kankuro. No he could care less but he did not want to put up with there yelling anymore for he was already getting a headache. Being their brother you think he would be used to this but he wasn't. The reason because they feared him and avoided him at all cost when possible. This was one incident in which they could not. They were traveling to Konoha with the Kazekage on important 'business' with some stupid peace treaty he could care less about. He didn't care about anything accept himself and that sat well with him. Well therewas one other thing he cared about but he pushed those memories in the back of his mind. He was a monster. He killed people, ninja or not. He liked blood and his demon Shukaku liked it as well and was the reason behind his killings well behind the fact that he did it so often. Well back to the present and the annoying voices that came from the people known as his 'siblings'.

"Both of you shut up before I kill you." He stated in a low threatening voice backed up with his signature death glare. Seriously if looks could kill he would have killed at least an entire village by now. His 'siblings' froze and stopped looked towards their little brother. He may be younger than them and quite short for his age not too short though but he never failed in scaring them shitless. Both turned toward the other and gulped and followed after him silent as the grave so to not displease him. Their father the Kazekage could care less about this. He was wrapped up in his thoughts. Not thoughts of meetings with the Hokage no but thoughts of his next assassination attempt for his youngest son. He had been trying to get rid of the boy since he was 6 but nothing worked and the boy just got stronger and it irritated him to no end. _'why can't the little freak just die. He doesn't deserve to live taking the life of my precious wife just to become a killing monster. You would think he would want to die he has no one and is good for nothing. Worthless piece of shit is what he is. A creation of hell that should return as soon as possible.'_

"Welcome to Konoha Kazekage-sama and family" welcomed the watch guard at the gate. "The Hokage asked me to be your escort to the tower."

"Thank you" replied the Kazekage and motioned the man to lead the way. They finally arrived at the tower and greeted by the Hokage who stated that he had a team set up to show his children around while he was in meetings and such. He only nodded but in his head he laughed at the poor team to get stuck with_ 'it'_.

"they should arrive any minute an then we can get down to business." Just then a knock on the door filled the room. "Ah come in" the old man said (yes its still the thrid) the door opened.

With Sakura

"Sakura-chan!!" a hyperactive blond yelled before making his way over to his best friend and engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Naru--to…ca--n't …..bre--athe"

"huh? Oh sorry Sakura" he replied letting the girl go. Sakura was with her team consisting of Naruto- the ramen loving number one hyperactive ninja, Sasuke-Mr. Hotshot pretty boy Uchiha prodigy, Kakashi-always late porn reading copy cat ninja, and herself pink haired intellegent short tempered konoichi. They were waiting for there sensei to show up and give them their mission.

"It's ok Naruto so how are you?"

"I'm great! And today is the day I won't lose to you!" He stated pointing a finger at Sasuke. Sakura sighed _'here they go again' _**'no kidding do they have to do this everyday' **_'apparently' _**'where is that porn reading teacher of yours when you need him! I hope the mission isn't to hard I just want to train and rest and I swear if that old man makes us chase a stupid cat AGAIN I will kick his old ass! CHA!!' **_'I don't know he is always late. And yeah I just want to relax today too.' _Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar sound. Well more like whining.

"_Sakura_ tell teme that I'm waaaaaaaaaay better than him"

"hn whatever dobe"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"whatever _baka_" he replied with a smirk that makes girls fall for him. Well not Sakura at least. She liked the Uchiha but nothing more than a friend and she wanted to stay that way. She always had a feeling that she liked someone else but wasn't sure who. She knew it wasn't anyone from the village she knew that for sure. **'face it your dreamboy doesn't exist just pick a hottie and move on' **_'and who would you suggest?' _**'I don't know definitely not Uchiha the asshole and Naruto is too disgusting for that stuff—**

' _the list could go on but you know there is no one in the village.' _Her inner as Sakura liked to call her disappeared in her mind with a "humph". Sakura sighed she knew her 'dreamboy' as her inner put it probably didn't exist but she had no one else that she felt this way towards. Well no one she really remembers at least. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting. She really _really_ didn't feel like putting up with this right now. Just then a puff of smoke appeared and revealed her sensei. _'thank god' _

"yo! Sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of light."

"LIAR!!" screamed Naruto

"yeah yeah I have your mission." Said a bored Kakashi

"OOO what are doing?"

"You guys are to be the tour guides for the Kazekages children" he replied not lifting his head from his favorite book.

"that's it?" said Sakura.

"yup the Hokage is expecting you now so I will see you in a couple days later" with that their sensei disappeared the same way he came.

"this is so stupid babysitting." Said a slightly irritated Sasuke although his face didn't show it.

"yeah teme is right!"

"yeah well we have no choice so lets go." Sakura said as quickly as possible so she could get away from them two fighting. Although she kinda liked the mission. She could escort and then go home simple and just like she hoped. She was not weak but she just not in the mood for anything today so this was perfect. **'yeah and maybe one of them will be HOT!' **sakura rolled her eyes at her inner. She was always like this nagging her to 'get some action' as she put it. They arrived at the Hokage tower and knocked on the door. They heard a "come in" and entered ready for their mission. But what Sakura saw was more than she expected. Agirl looks about a year or two older than her with four pigtails in her hair and a fan on her back. Aboy probably a year older than her with purple make up covering his face and with a hood with cat ears on top of it and something on his back that was wrapped up like a mummy. '_Strange I hope I don't get him' _she thought. But the person who really caught her attention was a boy her age a little short but an inch or two taller than her, messy blood red hair, a gourd on his back, but the thing that stuck out most was the red love kanji on his forehead. **'wow he is HOT!! Yay! My wish came true'**_'he is pretty good looking but there is something about him… I can't put my finger on it though' _**'who cares pick him!'**

Gaara stood and waited for his escorts to arrive. Like he needed one he just wanted to be alone not like anyone would want to escort him anyway. He thought he would just scare them away afterall it wouldn't be hard to do. He watched the door open and three people stepped in. A boy with an orange jumpsuit on and blonde hair. Another boy emotionless face and chicken butt hair. Finally a girl with pink hair smile on her face wait pink hair?! She looked so familiar to him but he didn't know why. **'lets hope we get her' **_'why does she matter to you' _**'shes gorgeous kid! You should take her' **_'why should I? I thought you wanted me to kill' _**'not her though' **Coming out of his thoughts he realized their eyes were locked and what surprised Gaara the most was that her eyes didn't hold fear like most peoples did scratch that everyone elses did when they looked at him. No they held something else curiousity and slight recognition. This made him confused and wanting to find out about this girl.

They began walking towards their temporary home and everything was quiet just the way Gaara liked it. But a certain blonde had to wreck it and this time it wasn't his sister.

"Ah man I'm so hungry I want ramen!"

"Naruto you idiot shut up you have to escort and how do you know they want ramen?"

"Who doesn't like ramen Sakura?" suddenly a noise erupted and a hit was heard.

"Kankuro you idiot!"

"Well exuse me if I'm hungry. Hey you," he said pointing to Naruto, "Let's go get that ramen I'm starved!"

"Sure lets go!!" everyone left and followed Naruto to the stand well almost everyone. Sakura was not hungry and saw that the red head didn't follow either so she stayed back. _'whatever I'm going to find this place so I can have peace' _**' aaawww but I wanted to learn more about that girl'**

"hey do you want me to show you to your home or around town?" Sakura said interrupting his thoughts. Gaara was completely surprised but he didn't show it. Never did he expect someone to wait for him. He hasn't been treated kindly in who nows how long. Not since that day. **'well looks like I can learn more about her and we're all alone with her so now is your chance to take her' **_'no' _**'but why? You can't say you don't find her interesting.' **_'shut up' _**'HA you didn't deny it your just as curious about her as I am!' **_'as soon as she figures out who I am she'll run just like everyone does.' _Sakura was waving her hands in front of his face trying to get his attention. He just all of the sudden spaced out and she wasn't sure why.

"Hello?"

"HEY! Are you in there?"

"HELLO!" she was fed up so she finally decided to hit him on the head. Kazekages son or not she did not like being ignored when she was trying to help. WHACK! Gaara jumped from his thougts and rubbed his head. He saw the konoichi in front him, hand balled up in a fist. _'How did she get through my sand shield?'_

"why on earth did you hit me konoichi?" he growled

"I asked you a question and you spaced out so I hit you to get your attention! Do you want me to show you around or not? And I have a name and its Sakura"

"whatever I don't care if you want to or not _konoichi_." Smirk now present on his face.

"What did you call me?!" she said as calmly as she could which wasn't much. Hey she was known for her short temper.

"konoichi" he repeated his smirk growing. **'seems the girl is only mad at you not scared' **_'she is quite interesting to think she can really take me on' _**'I'd watch ou—** Gaara was sent flying down the road. He looked up to see the girl called Sakura walking towards him. His smirk was still on his face and that made Sakura mad.

"What are you smirking at?" suddenly Sakura was stuck. She looked down and saw her feet wrapped in sand. She was confused until the boy walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"you know people don't get away with hitting me like that _Sakura_"

"Oh really? So sorry to bad I don't care" she said hoping to make him mad. But she then heard what was she presumed the boy chuckling at her.

"well since I find you interesting I'll let this off as a warning now show me the way to my home." Gaara said releasing her and walking away.

"oh I'm flattered that I get special treatment but I'm not taking you anywhere until I find out your name whether you like it or not!"

"Gaara"

"okay than Gaara let's go!" she said motioning him to follow her

"you definitely are one strange girl" he mumbled to himself. Too bad she heard anyway.

"thank you and you are one strange boy!" he chuckled again and followed her.They walked towards the complex in a comfortable silence, just basking in each others presence. Okay maybe not basking in each others presence. It was more like this: Gaara wasn't what you call socialable and Sakura was not in the mood to do anything really. They reached the complex and headed towards his room. He had his own room separate from his family and this got Sakura curious. _'why is he all by himself?' _As if Gaara read her thoughts said—

"I have my own room because my _father_ thinks I'm a monster which I am." She saw that he wasn't really keen of his dad by the way he said. She also noticed he was glaring at him in the Hokages office. _'I wonder why he doesn't like his father so much? What happened with this kid to make him think he is a monster?' _

"Oh I see…" she replied as she ushered him to go in and followed him. She noticed all his stuff was all set up and being the curious person she is she looked around the room. It was pretty basic stuff like he never came to his room often. His clothing mostly consisted of black and other dark clothing. In fact his room here was painted a blood red color and the furniture was black. She then saw him digging through a bag looking for something. He must have found it because she saw him loosen up as if relaxing a bit. She caught a glimpse of what he was looking for as he was putting it away.

"Mr. Pinky…." She accidently said out loud like it was a reflex. This caught his attention and he turned to her.

"What did you say?" he growled as if protecting something precious to him. Although she thought it was strange that _he _of all people kept a teddy bear. She may not of known him that long but he definitely seem like the type to have one.

"I said Mr. Pinky, I don't know why it just slipped out" she retorted. This only got him to glare at her but she remained unfased by it. "you know you don't seem like the person to keep a teddy bear." She said

"well _konoichi_ as hard as it may seem it was a gift when I was a kid and I've kept it ever since." He growled

"Sorry I didn't know you don't need to get all touchy about!" she shouted.

"I do as a please and I will _not _listen to a konoichi like you" Gaara sneered.

"What on earth did I do to you! I am trying to be nice to you because it seems nobody else will and you treat me like crap!"

"You didn't have to do anything like I said I do as I please and I didn't ask for your sympathy."

"It's not sympathy its just how I am!" she glared at him "and if you don't like it then I'll leave you alone! I didn't want to do anything today anyway and being treated like this is not what I am going to put up with Sand boy!" She threw her hands in the air sighed and turned to leave. That's when Gaara noticed it. A red ribbon on her wrist she had on as a bracelet. His eyes widened a bit out of shock. He has seen that before but he can't remember where. He needed to find out about this girl and where she got that ribbon.

"Hold it konoichi." She stopped and turned towards him. "where did you get that ribbon?" he asked pointing to it on her wrist.

"It's none of your business _sand boy_!" she smirked as he growled at the nickname.

"It's not sand boy."

"Well it is now you don't call me by my name so I'm not calling you by yours now I am leaving so goodbye."

"you can't leave unless I tell you to."

"says who? I do as I please" she mocked

"It's your mission and you are to escort me _Sakura._" Smirk on his face as she frowned. He was right no matter how much she hated it he was. She then realized the way he said her name and that got her mad. _'who does he think he is my lover?!' _**'that was hot! Go kiss him now' **_'what! No way! I barely know him and he already is getting on my nerves!!' _**'so what if you barely know him and you know you like fighting with him! He's perfect so take him!!'**

Meanwhile in Gaara's head

'**wow kid that was good! Now take her you know you want her!' **_'shut up you stupid raccoon I don't even know why I said it like that.'_ **'it's obvious you like her and that's why you did it kid' **_'and what if I say I don't like her?' _**'you can't deny it kid. You like her because she stands up to you and isn't afraid of you. You find her interesting and familiar. It's all in your curiousity'**_'whatever' _**'HAHA you didn't deny it cause you know its true.'**

Back in the real world

"fine what do you want to do or go?" she finally inquired.

"first I want to know where you got that" He asked again pointing to the ribbon smirking because he had won.

"Fine I got it when I was little before I moved here. I don't remember who exactly gave it to me but I know it was a boy in Suna who was apparently my best friend see." She took it off her wrist and showed him the stitching on it that says 'best friends forever'. He was still curious something was missing and he wanted to know why he felt this way. Everything felt familiar to him. The girl,the ribbon, her story but something was missing. Who was the boy? And he doesn't remember her being in Suna.

"what did the boy look like?"

"Why do you want to know?" she said confused by his curiousity. "you didn't tell me who gave you the bear."

"I will tell you after you answer my question."

"fine. He was my age, umm I think it was a seafoam green eyes maybe jade and red hair, that's all I remember besides the fact that he was my only friend up there oh and he loved cookies!" Gaara was shocked at this he too loved cookies although he would never admit it. What kind of killer monster loves cookies. But he still couldn't put his finger on who she was talking about. "now you tell me where you got the bear and about them."

"well I got it from my only friend I had. It was her favorite and she called it Mr. Pinky. I don't know where she is she moved away and I never saw her again. She left the day I got this" he pointed to his forehead where his kanji was. "I was six and so was she. I don't remember to much about her accept she was shy, friendly, and got scared easily. I don't remember her looks though. (A/N: how do you forget someone with pink hair? Lol). Sakura was startled that is exactly how she was when she first met people although she isn't as shy anymore. Then realization hit her. She remembered her description and looked towards Gaara same eyes same hair. _'no it couldn't be him could it?'_

YAY! longest chapter yet! I am trying to make them longer for my readers yet i think i just rambled on and on. well tell me what you think of it please! Reviews are what keep me writing and if I feel that people don't like my story why should i continue it? Until the next chapter!


	5. Bet, Questions, and Friendship Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hello my fans! Another chapter just for you! Ideas just keep popping in my head and I need to get them out so this is the result! Last chapter was just to describe where they are now and them meeting. Please review I love them! They also help me to see how people see my story and how I can improve so leave me your thoughts of my work!! On with the chapter!

_Recap_

"_well I got it from my only friend I had. It was her favorite and she called it Mr. Pinky. I don't know where she is she moved away and I never saw her again. She left the day I got this" he pointed to his forehead where his kanji was. "I was six and so was she. I don't remember to much about her accept she was shy, friendly, and got scared easily. I don't remember her looks though. (A/N: how do you forget someone with pink hair? Lol). Sakura was startled that is exactly how she was when she first met people although she isn't as shy anymore. Then realization hit her. She remembered her description and looked towards Gaara same eyes same hair. _'no it couldn't be him could it?'

_End Recap_

Sakura pushed the thoughts away and focused on the boy in front of her.

"well now you know so where to?"

"I don't need you to babysit me konoichi" This got Sakura irritated. _'there is no pleasing him is there! He just said I had to be here now he wants me gone!!'_ A vein popped out on Sakura's forehead and anyone that knew her would know to back off at the sight of it. Too bad Gaara didn't not that it mattered to him.

"WHY YOU! Just WHO do you THINK you are?!"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara that's who I think I am" He replied with a smirk. He loved getting her angry with him and he didn't know why. He wanted to make her explode with anger even if it was directed at him. He was enjoying himself. But Sakura was anything but happy with his actions. She hated not being able to get even and boy would she. She calmed herself down as an idea popped in her head. She smirked at the thought of it and Gaara slightly frowned that she calmed down.

"Well Sabaku no Gaara that's too bad for you because your stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Then I will just have to get rid of you won't I Sakura." This made shivers run down her spine. The way he said her name she couldn't describe it but she didn't like it.

"And just how are you gonna do that? I may look like the weak fangirlish type but I'm not!"

"Too bad I don't really care how strong you are because I am stronger. That and if you knew who I actually was you wouldn't be so keen in sticking around me." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well you might be stronger than me but you really think that's gonna get rid of me that easily? So since I don't know you too much why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Just why would I do that?"

"Geez your impossible. If your so sure it will get me out wouldn't you want to tell me?" Sakura smirked _'gotcha this time'_ **'CHA!! Nice one!!'**

"You are very strange can you not feel the aura I give off why do you think nobody comes by me?" Sakura stopped to think for a second _'he did give of I'm-strong-and-not-afraid-to-kill-you presence about him.' _**'who cares if nobody else comes by him that means more for us!**_**' **__'yeah I always did go for the lonely ones I mean that's how Naruto and I became best friends and now I have this strange feeling like I know him from my childhood' _Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Gaara left her. She looked on the ground and found some sand. _'he is making this too easy I remember his sand' _**'Let's get him CHA!!' **_'shut up I know'_ She followed the sand particles on the ground but than they stopped. She began searching for his chakra signature. _'gotcha hmm thinks I'm stupid enough to forget about his chakra who does he think he is?'_ She began her search again and it led her to the training grounds. Then she saw it the bit of red and ran towards it. Sakura stopped and was about to say something when something popped out right at her.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed

"you scare too easy and you call yourself a ninja" he chuckled _'maybe she could be more fun than I thought' _**'she is quite an interesting one' **_'You of all people don't want to kill her?' _**'nope not in the slightest bit' **_'weird raccoon' _

"Well ssooorry I thought you were here," she stated pointing to the clone, "excuse me for thinking that after you ran away from me!"

"Yeah well you blanked out and I took the opportunity." He smirked at her blush.

"Why did you come here?" she questioned

"I like the quiet." Sakura looked around and an idea hit her, she turned back to him.

"While we're here why don't we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Gaara glared at her wondering what she was up to.

"Well if I don't know I was thinking of a fight."

"You won't even be able to touch me." He said in a bored tone.

"Well Mr. I think I'm so great, if I can touch you once than I get to ask you a couple of questions that you have to answer." Sakura stated proudly.

"And if I win?"

"Ummm I'll leave you alone?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to ask you some questions to and then you take me for food"

"What happened to I want to get rid of you?"

"I changed my mind" Gaara growled.

"Deal! So either I get knocked out or an hour passes or I touch you the battle is over sound fair?"

"Let me just ask the questions and get the food now konoichi" He smirked while she was fuming _'does he really think I'm that easy' _**'Show him what you got!' **

"hahaha hilarious I wish you would go back to your quiet self"

"Can't take the insults?"

"Let's just get started Panda" Gaara was shocked at the nickname that he didn't see her coming for him. Sakura reached out to touch him but it was blocked by sand. _So this is why well I'll have to be quicker or just make the sand to heavy to keep up.' _Gaara snapped out of his shock and saw Sakura's hand blocked by sand. He smirked at this that's why he made the bet. But then he saw Sakura smirk and got confused but didn't show it. Sakura jumped back and hid in the trees. But she wasn't really hiding she was looking for something. She came up to a tree with a hole in it and pulled something out. Gaara than called out to her.

"Are you gonna hid the whole time because if you are I will just take my prize now." Smirk growing on his face.

"I am waiting for the right moment Panda!" Her voice called back but it sounded like it was coming from every direction around Gaara. Then he heard something in the bushes to his left and sent sand towards it and pulled it out toward him. It was Sakura.

"Now just say you give up so I can take my prize I don't want to waste my time waiting for you to wake up." But Sakura just smirked at this. "what are you smirking at you lost."

Meanwhile the real Sakura was behind him ready with her weapon to take down his sand.

"Not exactly" Gaara was completely confused until he felt his sand surrounding him fall behind him. He threw Sakura across the field and she dissappeared in a poof of smoke to reveal a log. _'a subsitution but than where is the real one' _Gaara looked behind him and saw Sakura with a—

"Squirtgun?!" Gaara gave a wtf!? Look but than realized she used it to water down his sand. He looked down and saw all of it at his feet. Gaara tried to pick it up but it was too heavy and it crumbled and fell right back down. Then he felt something on his shoulder and looked up to see a hand.

"I win!" Sakura screamed. "Now whose so strong Panda!"

"Would you quit calling me that!"

"I don't think so Panda and now I want _my_ prize but first lets get a bite to eat." She motioned Gaara to follow her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well I want something sweet so I am taking you to a place that makes the best cookies!" Gaara was inwardly happy he loved the circular goodness but he would never admit it. Halfway there Sakura decided to start up a conversation with the red headed boy next to her.

"Tell you what Gaara—

"What is it now?"

"If you would just let me finish I could tell you!" she stated, "Anyways as I was saying since I am in a good mood right now I will let you ask me a couple of questions as well. Sound good?" _'what is with this girl? Why is she being so nice to me?'_ Gaara inwardly smiled but on the outside it was just a smirk.

"You _are_ one strange girl. You win and you let me share the prize."

"Thank you being normal is overrated anyway." Sakura smiled at what she thought as a compliment. While Gaara's smirk just grew. _'why do I feel so calm around this girl?' _**'DUH! You like her and I bet she likes you!' **_'until she finds out who I am and about you' _**'how do you know she hasn't run from you yet' **_'she will they all do' _**'you have no faith kid' **Gaara then realized they came to a stop in front of a middle class house maybe a little bit bigger. Than Gaara spoke.

"Where are we?"

"My house, according to my friends my mom makes the best cookies so I thought I would treat you to some." Sakura smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Gaara's emotionless face in tact but Sakura could hear a tint of sadness and confusion in his voice. _'what happened to him to make him like this?'_

"Do you want to not be nice to you or something?"

"nevermind."

"Okay…" Sakura then motioned him to follow her again, "Mom I'm home"

"Hey sweetie who's your friend?" Hana asked.

"Mom this is Sabaku no Gaara I am escorting him around the village. He's from Suna and I thought he would love to taste some of your famous cookies."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara and you came just in time I just finished a batch." Hana then picked up a plate and held it so Gaara could take one. He took it and looked at it for some time.

"She didn't poison it just eat it its good" Sakura said while taking and eating a cookie of her own. Gaara followed example and to say these cookies were good was an understatement! They were _the _absolute most mouth-watering delecious cookies he ever had the pleasure to eat. But something was famaliar about them, almost like he had them before he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well?" Sakura inquired giggling at his reaction.

"These are good" Gaara wanted to say more but than it wouldn't be like him so he didn't.

"I told you so!" Sakura cheered.

"hn"

"Well let's get to the questioning," Sakura went to the living room with the cookies and sat on one of the couches while Gaara sat across from her, "So why do you say everyone is scared of you."

"They are I was only speaking the truth."

"Why are they scared?"

"They are afraid I will kill them. Which I have done before so they have the right to be." Gaara waited for a reaction from her but never got it. "Aren't you scared now I mean I have the ability to kill you and I will not hesitate if I wanted to."

"No I am not scared for a couple reasons."

"which are?"

"One I am a shinobi therefore death could come anytime on the job whether I want it or not. Two you haven't killed me yet and only threatened my life once. Three you said if you wanted to but do you want to?"

"No" he said shocked of her answer. He threatened many shinobi but none of them thought they could die at anytime.

"Well there you go I don't feel my life is in danger around you so I am not scared," He nodded signaling her to continue she nodded back and smiled at him, "Why do you kill?"

"I have a demon inside of me called Shukaku. If I don't comply to his needs of blood I feel something clawing at the inside of my head. I just give in because nobody well almost nobody ever cared for me in my life. My father has been trying to assassinate me since I was six. The first time he sent my uncle who always said he loved me and cared for me. I killed him after he said he never loved me and always hated me for taking the life of his twin sister, my mother. She died giving birth to me. The day I killed my uncle was also the day I got this," Gaara pointed to his forehead, "It was also the day my father took away the only person I cared about my first friend. He made her and her family move away to some place I never found out. I have hated him ever since then and enjoy in making his life a living hell." Gaara looked at Sakura and saw she was in tears and had a caring expression on her face. Sakura walked up and stopped right in front of Gaara and hugged him. Gaara stiffened at the contact and wondered why the sand hadn't stopped her. But part of him was enjoying this. Another part felt her embrace was familiar.

"Gaara I am so sorry and I can't imagine what you had to go through," Sakura said still hugging him, "Gaara if you ever need anything just come find me." Both Gaara and Sakura were shocked at her words. Gaara because he was used to being alone and never had anyone to lean on. Sakura because she didn't know why she cared for someone she just met this much. It was as if she knew him her whole life.

"So Gaara I have one question left and then you can ask yours," Sakura smiled, "Would you like to be my friend?" Sakura's face now changed into the puppy dog face begging him to say yes.

"You want to be my friend?" Gaara said puzzled

"HEY! I said you had to answer my question before you started asking yours!" Sakura said in a mock angry tone and smiled.

"Since when have I listened to what you say?" Gaara said smirking at his friends immatureness, "Besides if we start this friendship _I _will be the one who give orders" Sakura giggled.

"Since when do you have a sense of humor?" Gaara frowned and put a mock hurt face on.

"Is my friend trying to say I am not funny?" Sakura giggled again, she never knew that Gaara could be like this. She was used to his stone cold expression and no emotions. _'maybe I broke through his shell'_

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But another question since when does Sabaku no Gaara show emotion?" Sakura smiled.

"Since I felt like it, didn't I tell you before I do as I please and not even you can change that Sakura-_chan_" Gaara smirked and Sakura's smile grew.

"Okay Gaara-_kun_ but it seems you still won't smile."

" 'Cause I don't feel in the mood to smile and I can't get too out of character I still have a reputation to uphold."

"Mark my words Panda I will get you to smile!" Sakura vowed.

"Yeah yeah yeah I am so scared now its time to ask my questions," Gaara said taking a bite of another cookie _'I can't get enough of these things' _"Why did you stay behind with me?"

"Well I didn't want to leave you alone and I wasn't hungry. To tell you the truth I thought you were the most interesting out of the bunch anyway."

"You seriously have weird taste, to pick me the one who has the demonic aura about them and the smell of blood and don't tell me you haven't smelt it cause I know you have."

"For one I told you normal is overrated so it would be _natural_ to pick the abnormal. Two I have sensed the demonic aura and I don't care I again already told you I don't feel threatened by you. Three I have smelt the blood and I like it because I like blood." Sakura scoffed, while Gaara smirked at her answer. **'Kid she's prefect! Take her now!'**

"Is your hair natural?"

"YES ITS NATURAL!!" Sakura yelled "Sorry its just everyone asks that it gets annoying."

"hn" Gaara replied "Why did you move from Suna to Konoha?"

"I don't remember I think it was the Kazekages orders some exchange program I think." Sakura looked at her clock and it read 10:00 pm. Sakura was amazed how fast time flew by. She didn't want Gaara to go though even if she'd see him tomorrow she didn't care. Being in his company was relaxing and she was breaking through his exterior. Sakura stifled a yawn. Gaara saw this and got up.

"Sakura get some rest." Gaara said

"Wait I have one last question."

"Hn?"

"Why do you have that black around your eyes?" Gaara chuckled while Sakura raised an eyebrow. "what's so funny?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that. You see some people think its make up but its because I am an insomniac thanks to Shukaku. If I sleep then he is let loose." Gaara turned again but was stopped at the door by a hand on his shoulder. It was Sakura

"Gaara thank you for spendind the day with me" Sakura smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. Gaara turned around to hide his blush rising to his face. Sakura stopped and turned to him just as he opened the door. "Oh and for not killing me!" She giggled and turned to her room to hit the hay. Gaara chuckled and thought _'you certainly are a strange one Sakura'_ He walked towards his temporary home and thought of the events that happened to him today.

Well that's all for this chapter! Review and tell me what you think and you could even leave an idea or a scene you want. Thanks to all the previous reviewers! I love you all hugs reviewers and gives cookies I hope you guys like the longer chapters! I am going to try and update really soon for you guys before school starts again. Ugh I hate school but who doesn't? Until next time!


	6. The Picture, The Dream, and Remembering

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto DUH!!

Here is the next chapter for all my viewers! Oh and people have been commenting on how Sakura and Gaara still haven't remembered each other and stuff well I have reasons for strechting it on so long. You see I wanted to build their relationship first and I had some ideas for them remembering. Besides it would have been weird if they were like 'HEY! You were my best friend from when I was a kid lets go hang out!' Even though its funny Gaara doesn't remember a girl with pink hair. Well on with the chapter!

Sakura layed on her bed thinking of the events and a certain red head that catches her interest. She was happy that she somewhat broke through his wall of defenses he put up. She didn't care about the demon because fact was that Gaara was human and deserved to be treated like it! She remembered how lonely Naruto was always getting hateful looks and unnecessary and nasty names for reasons she still didn't really know but doesn't care because Naruto is the best friend any one would dream to have once you get past his loud ramen-obsessed hyperactiveness he really was a great guy. She wondered if Gaara had a few people in his life would he be like Naruto well not quite like Naruto but more open and less gloom and doom-ish.

'**you know we really made a gap in his wall, I think he is opening himself up to us!'**

'_yeah your right for once. I can't believe someone has to go through stuff like that and he had no one to lean on. He said he only had one friend and they moved away when he was young'_

'**but now he has us and I wouldn't mind getting closer to the hottie red head'**

'_would you stop talking about his looks there are more important things'_

' **yeah well you didn't deny it that he looks hot you know you kinda like him! Don't say you don't because I am you so I know.'**

'_okay I do kinda like him but he probably barely thinks of me as a friend if he even does think that'_

'**GIRL! Who are you kinding! You say the look in his eyes when we first saw him, cold, distant, and lonely. You also saw the look in his eyes after we got done with him, slight happiness, relief, amusement, and acceptance. You also heard his chuckle and I bet he doesn't do that often! Face it you made an impact on the guys life'**

_'wow your right again! Oh no!'_

'**what?'**

_'The world is coming to an end!! You have never been right this many times let alone twice in a ROW!! Run for cover!'_

'**HAHA very funny! Just go to sleep we get to see the HOTTIE Gaara tomorrow!'**

_'whatever please stop your drooling!'_

Sakura stopped her little converation with her inner and slowly drifted to the land of slumber. Meanwhile Gaara was also having an inner conflict with his demon.

'**Will you just admit it already! You get to see her tomorrow too its great now you can finally get some action!'**

_'sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not going to do anything to he. Actually I'm not sorry so you will have to live with it you stupid raccoon.'_

'**its no wonder you don't have a girl you still carry that teddy bear around real scary'**

'_shut up I don't care what you think its imp— just shut up for once'_

'**a little touchy don't you think its just a stupid bear! And that tag seems weird'**

'_what are you talking abo—_ Gaara pulled the tag a little and it revealed a zipper _'I never noticed this before'_

'**unzipper it already see what it leads to'**

'_I know I am' _Gaara proceeded to unzipper it. It left a big enough space to put something in it and Gaara reached in and pulled something out. _'a piece of paper?' _Gaara unfolded the paper and found it was note and a picture. The back of the picture said best friends forever and when Gaara flipped it over he almost had a heart attack. The photo was dropped to the floor. The photo had two children a girl kissing the boy with blushes visible on their faces. But what shocked Gaara the most was the boy was him at age six and the person he was being kissed by was a small girl same age with shoulder length _pink _hair. _'it couldn't be her its impossible' _

'**who else do you kow with pink hair?'**

_'it could very well be someone else it doesn't say a name maybe it was a relative.'_

'**your delusional kid read the note see if it says something important' **Gaara complied and reached for the note and read it. By the looks of it it was written by the girl in the picture for the handwritting looked like that of a six year old.

_Panda-kun_

_If you are reading this that means I am no longer alive. Hehehe just kidding if you are reading this then _

_That means I have given you my most prized possession Mr. Pinky. I have trusted you _my best friend ever

_to take care of him. You also must have found the picture I left you to remember me incase something _

_happens. I want to thank you for being my friend and that I will always care about you know matter what _

_happens to us. Even if I am not with you at the moment (I hope that is never the case) that you are not _

_alone and most certainly not the monster you proclaimed yourself to be when we first met. Never let go_

_of our friendship because it is important to me. I will always be there for you to lean on for help!_

_Take care of Mr. Pinky for me Panda-kun!_

_Love your Best Friend Forever,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Gaara read the last part of the note over and over again. The words 'love…Best Friend…Sakura Haruno' replayed in his head. He could not believe it. His childhood friend turns out to be his new friend now Sakura. He didn't even remember when she kissed him but it was right in front of him as proof that it happened.

_'Sakura you never cease to surprise me. Even though you don't remembre me you still befriended me after you got an entirely new life.'_

**'You see shes perfect! Lets not forget the kiss she gave you kid'**

'_that was when we were younger she doesn't remember it or me'_

'**but she likes you either way and the end said LOVE and her description of her childhood friend was a lot like you so she must remember some of her past'**

'_not enough though and how would I forget something like pink hair? I really have a bad memory'_

'**its not your fault kid! People screwed with your mind when you were young so its understandable and it happened what six, seven years ago'**

'_you mean _you_ screwed with my head after the incident'_

'**I wasn't the only one your father took Sakura away from you! I didn't see anyone showing you the care you needed as a kid either kid!'**

_'…you actually make a good point as much as I hate to admit it but I think I will mess with Sakura tomorrow and show her this picture'_

'**maybe she'll give you another kiss! It is about time you started hanging out with some females'**

'_you perverted raccoon I could care less about girls'_

**'Ah but you didn't say you could care less about Sakura kissing you!'**

'_whatever'_

Back with Sakura

Sakura was peacefully sleeping by now and dreaming.

In her Dream

_It was a beautifully sunny day and two best friends were making the best of it. A boy with blood red hair and a girl with shoulder length pink hair were racing each other to the park. They were smiling and laughing the whole way there like nothing could stop them. The girl was caring a basket while the boy had a blanket. They were having a picnic and found a spot under one of the few trees in the desert. The boy laid the blanket down and then the girl laid down the basket and opened it._

"_Sakura-chan did your mom pack cookies?"_

"_Of course Gaara-kun she knows how much you love them!" Sakura said with a smile and in turn after hearing the news Gaara too had a smile on his face._

"_Cool! They are the best!!" Sakura giggled at her friend "Whats so funny?"_

"_You are!" Gaara fake pouted "You know you have to wait for _dessert_ to eat the cookies right?"_

"_Aw man why?" Gaara frowned_

"_I said so!" She replied sticking out her tongue at him. Gaara put on a puppy dog face._

"_Please Sakura?" Gaara said with his lip out and eyes pouting. Sakura laughed at his begging, actually all the basket had was the cookies in it because she knew that's all Gaara wanted._

"_Hehe you look so cute when you do that Panda-kun" Gaara smiled at the compliment given to him._

"_So does that mean I get a cookie?" Excitement clear in his voice._

"_Nope!" Gaara sweat dropped. He then turned from his friend arms crossed in front of his chest._

"_Fine be that way" He pouted_

"_Okay! I will!!" Sakura replied messing around with him but not showing it. "More for me!" Sakura just turned to the basket and took out a cookie and began to eat it. This didn't go unnoticed by Gaara though and it took a lot of will power to pretend not to care. He was trying to keep his mouth from watering. He was doing fine until._

"_Mmmm these are delicious! So creamy and chewy! They chocolate chips perfectly gooey and there still alittle warm!" Sakura coaxed him. Gaara was now drooling and he turned himself so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. Big mistake. He eyed the cookie and saw she was right. They looked like heaven to him. Sakura noticed his reaction and smirked. She then held up a cookie and waved it in the air. "Too bad no one else wants one they are absolutely amazing!" Gaara had enough and quickly snatched the cookie from her hand and had his sand take the rest while she wasn't watching. Sakura laughed while Gaara glared._

"_You set this up didn't you?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about Panda-kun" Sakura smiled innocently and reached in the basket to get another cookie and found they were all gone. "Hey! You stole all the cookies!!"_

"_You shouldn't of been testing and taunting me with the cookies" Gaara was now the one smirking. Sakura frowned when Gaara revealed his sand with the cookies on it. She should have known he would have done that. "But since you are my best friend I suppose I could give you one" _

"_Really?" Sakura smiled_

"_Nope!" _

"_Please Panda-kun!" Sakura said giving him the sweetest face she could_

"_Sorry Sakura but I tried that and you didn't give me any so no" Gaara said unfased by her face._

"_O-Okay I-I un-understand P-Panda-k-kun" Sakura sniffled tears welling up in her emerald eyes. Gaara couldn't bear to see his friend sad so he took a cookie and held it out for Sakura. Sakura saw this and thought _'hehehe my plan worked!'_she then took the cookie and smiled. Gaara felt relief wash over him for cheering up his friend._

"_Thank you Panda-kun! You're the best!!" She said hugging him and then eating the cookie happily. Suddenly Gaara realized something._

"_Wait a second. You tricked me!" Sakura smirked_

"_Hehehe I don't know what your talking about"_

"_Yes you do! You know I can't stand to see you sad and you faked cried! Dang your good" Gaara proclaimed_

"_Thank you Panda-kun" Sakura stated happily accepting the compliment even if he hadn't meant it that way. Gaara and Sakura just sat under the tree watching the approaching sunset. Sakura had her head on Gaara's shoulder and Gaara had his head lying on top of hers. They didn't talk but it wasn't needed because they had each other and nothing would change that. Words weren't necessary in their friendship because both knew how the other felt and each others presence was enough. The silence was broken though._

"_Sakura honey its time to co— Hana stopped her sentece when she saw the two together. It was adorable and of course being the mother she is had to-"Sakura get up and let me take another picture of you two!" Sakura blushed at her mothers embarrising antics but Gaara didn't seem to mind because he got up and held a hand to help her to get up._

"_Aww mom not now!"_

"_Come on Sakura just a quick one please" her mom begged and Sakura couldn't help but agree "Okay now stand together over there!" They went to the spot Hana had pointed to and got together so they were holding hands. "Cute! Okay on the count of three say cheese…one…two…thr— right before her mom finished counting Sakura turned herself and Gaara so they were facing each other. Gaara was confused by her actions wondering why she turned them. Then Sakura leaned forward cheeks stained red and kissed him. To say Gaara was shocked is an understatement. He couldn't believe it his best friend was kissing him! Not that he didn't like it though it was just different for him. Hana had caught the two in her picture and couldn't be happier. "KAWAII!! It's perfect! Thank you both for letting me get my picture!" Hana said excitedly. "But Sakura you have to come home now dinner's ready I'll wait for you to say your goodbyes"_

"_Okay mom." Sakura walked up to Gaara and hugged him than gave him a peck on the cheek before walking towards her mom and shouting back to him "Bye Gaara-kun seeya tomorrow!" She waved at him and smiled._

"_Bye Sakura-chan!" He shouted back giving a smile of his own before walking towards his home._

Sakura awoke from her dream to the sun shining in her room. She got up to close the curtains a little so she could adjust her eyes to the blinding sun.

_'was that a dream or a memory? It seemed so real.'_

**'It is him!'**

_'how do you know?'_

'**why would you dream about your childhood and add Gaara in it for it to be fake? Besides it didn't totally look like him he didn't have his kanji on his forehead'**

_'true and my friend back then had the same color hair and eyes. How could I be so stupid not to notice the resemblence in my description! I even knew the name of his bear!'_

**'I don't know but he obviously doesn't remember us either so your good. But it was cute how you kissed him! You gotta do it again!'**

_'Why would I kiss him if he doesn't remember me?!'_

'**you kissed him on the cheek yesterday so just do it on his lips today!'**

_'I don't even know why I did that though!'_

**'Duh its cause you like him!'**

_'no I don't!'_

**'Sure you don't and I'm Ronald Mcdonald!'**

_'whatever I got to get ready!'_

'**yeah get ready to see **_**Panda-kun**_**!'**

_'ugh just shut up!'_

Okay I'm gonna stop it here. YAY!! They finally remember who the other is but they don't know the other one remembers it too. Isn't it cute how they both got the kissing thing to realize it? Anyways please review! I need them to…uh well… I don't know why I need them but I like them! The more I get the faster the next chapter gets up! Thanks to the previous reviewer and those who favorited my story! I love you guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and tell me your favorite part! Until next time

BluePanda!


	7. Confrontation & Sticking Up for Friends

Hiya Sorry it took me so long to update its just I am lacking motivation. I see people read this story and favorite and alert it and stuff but nobody really reviews. If that is the case than the updates will probably take longer because I will be more busy with school and stuff. I also have a summer project that I have been procrastinating with but its not your fault its really boring and I procratinate a lot. Not that you people care about my life I am just lazy. I figure I will update before I start volleyball and I am doing this because a reviewer had a very good point. I am mostly posting it now for her because her review really made my day and I started writing as soon as I read it. So this chapter is for said reviewer: vampgirl8. Thanks again for your review it really meant a lot to me! Well enough of me blabbing on lets get to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura left her house and was on her way to Gaara's until something rather someone tackled her.

"Naruto its good to see you too but do you have to tackle me I just saw you yesterday?" Sakura asked while Naruto apoligized and helped her up. Sakura just smiled at him. Naruto always had a way to make her happy even when he didn't try. Truly he was the best friend she could ever want. Underneath the clumsy and dumbness that is Naruto is a all around great guy.

"My bad Sakura its just that you disappeared yesterday and well…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. _'typical Naruto'_

"I know but I was doing the mission I didn't just let you two take care of it I was with Gaara."

"Yeah I know I saw you two and I um asked about him too" A concerned look took over his face, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No! of course not!" Sakura scowled "How could you even think that when you don't even know him" She shouted. They were close to the complex the sand nin were staying at so they came out Sasuke showed up too. But the look on the Sand nins face was of complete shock.

"Sakura you act like you know him but you don't." The smart remark made by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"I know more than you!" she defended herself. The sand nin finally made themselves known.

"Look umm—

"Names Sakura" She said frustration evident in her facial features and voice.

"Right Sakura, your teamate is right you don't know who the actual Gaara is." Said Kankuro. Meanwhile in the shadows looking at the whole scene unfold. _'is she defending me or herself?' _

'**not to sure kid lets hope shes defending us because I want another kiss from her!' **Gaara agreed to the first comment but ignored the second one and just watched silently hoping Sakura was different. Sakura's anger just grew with that comment. She snorted.

"Oh really I bet I know more about him than you! You're his own sibling and you are scared of him! You. Can't. Talk." More venom leaking out of her voice with each new word. She would be damned if these people will tell her what she doesn't know about her best friend!

"Listen here girl! You may think you know Gaara but you don't there is a reason that he has his own room okay?! Yes we are his siblings and we may not know a lot about him but that doesn't mean we don't care! I will not have some little pink haired girl tell me about my baby brother! I want to be close to him but he won't let anybody near him! He won't let people in his life and even when he threatens us I still want to help him you got that! Don't tell me about my family that you barely know!" retorted a now angered and sobbing Temari. _'I want to be there for him I really do its just that he pushes me away' _But Temari hit the spot with that one. Gaara contemplated her words and he felt kinda bad. Kinda. She did approach him a lot but he always threatened her not wanting to trust anyone and get hurt again. _'maybe I'll try and let her in next time'_ Kankuro surprised by his sisters speech but agreed nonetheless. He nodded in approval.

"Look Sakura they didn't mean anything just saying that Gaara can be unstable and—

"I know he kills people and I don't care okay! I know what he has done in his past and that still doesn't matter to me. People make mistakes and it wasn't his fault he turned out like he did."

"What are you talking about? How do you know this stuff about him?" Asked a now very confused Temari.

"He told me for one. What I am talking about is exactly what I said it wasn't his fault."

"Hn as stupid as ever Sakura, the guy is a freak"

"That's it!" Sakura had enough. She pounched Sasuke right in his pretty little face and sent him flying across the street. The rest of the party and bystandards were shocked from the outburst. Sakura walked right to the fallen Uchiha and picked him up by his collar. She looked him straight in the eye and said "Say what you want about me Uchiha but as soon as you go so far to insult _my _friend whom you know nothing about that's where I draw the line!" Sakura dropped him on the ground and walked towards the group.

"Pfft you really think you matter to him. Only you would befriend a monster who killed innocent people" Sakura froze and turned towards him. She was surprisingly calm.

"That is only one way to look at it." Everyone gave her a puzzled look and she sighed, "who do you think made him that way? Who do you think shunned him as a child? Who do you think sent him hateful glares and made their children hate him as well? Who was it that tried to go as far as to KILL a little kid? Do you think he would ask for something like that? No! no one would. He was born with the Shukaku spirit in him, meaning he didn't have a choice! Frankly the way I see it it was the peoples fault. They _claimed _he was a moster when he did nothing but so much blink in their direction. They _claimed_ he was a cold blooded killer when all he wanted was someone to see him as a human being; someone who would see underneath the underneath, someone to love him. Look what they got, the little boy who never hurt someone on purpose grew up to be what they claimed. He became what they saw him as. Like they always say be careful what you wish for because you just might get it." To say they were shocked would be an understatement. The speech she gave was incredible. Naruto thought to his past and remembered the hateful stares and words. _'would I have become like him if my friends didn't save me?' _Sasuke was speechless not that he actual spoke much but his comrade had beat him in this verbal battle not that he would admit it. He had a reputation that he was the best. Kankuro and Temari saw the truth in her words and this just got them wanting to know what Gaara could actually be like. Apparently this konoichi had gotten to him and they wanted to know how. Gaara was by far the most surprised. He never had anyone stick up for him. Hell when he came to topic everyone agreed he was a monster there was nothing left to discuss. But of course Sakura just had to be different than the rest. He was happy that he met well re-met Sakura. Gaara looked at her and smiled, it was small but still there. _'Good thing she can't see me she did say she was going to make me smile and she did' _**'I told you she was different kid' **_'well excuse me for ignoring the monster that got me into this trouble and I can't believe _you _like her' _**'what can I say she likes blood!' **_'stupid raccoon' _

"wow I can't believe he let you in that much" Said Kankuro finally out of his shock.

"Yeah well I'm stubborn and I made a bet with him" Sakura giggled at the memory.

"Wait you made a bet with him?" questioned Naruto

"Yeah we went to the training grounds—

"You fought him!?"

"Not exaclty"

_Flashback_

"_You won't even be able to touch me." He said in a bored tone._

"_Well Mr. I think I'm so great, if I can touch you once than I get to ask you a couple of questions that you have to answer." Sakura stated proudly._

"_And if I win?"_

"_Ummm I'll leave you alone?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what do you want?"_

"_I want to ask you some questions to and then you take me for food"_

"_What happened to I want to get rid of you?"_

"_I changed my mind" Gaara growled._

"_Deal! So either I get knocked out or an hour passes or I touch you the battle is over sound fair?"_

"_Let me just ask the questions and get the food now konoichi" He smirked while she was fuming 'does he really think I'm that easy' __**'Show him what you got!' **_

"_hahaha hilarious I wish you would go back to your quiet self"_

"_Can't take the insults?"_

"_Let's just get started Panda" Gaara was shocked at the nickname that he didn't see her coming for him. Sakura reached out to touch him but it was blocked by sand. So this is why well I'll have to be quicker or just make the sand to heavy to keep up.' Gaara snapped out of his shock and saw Sakura's hand blocked by sand. He smirked at this that's why he made the bet. But then he saw Sakura smirk and got confused but didn't show it. Sakura jumped back and hid in the trees. But she wasn't really hiding she was looking for something. She came up to a tree with a hole in it and pulled something out. Gaara than called out to her._

"_Are you gonna hid the whole time because if you are I will just take my prize now." Smirk growing on his face._

"_I am waiting for the right moment Panda!" Her voice called back but it sounded like it was coming from every direction around Gaara. Then he heard something in the bushes to his left and sent sand towards it and pulled it out toward him. It was Sakura._

"_Now just say you give up so I can take my prize I don't want to waste my time waiting for you to wake up." But Sakura just smirked at this. "what are you smirking at you lost."_

_Meanwhile the real Sakura was behind him ready with her weapon to take down his sand._

"_Not exactly" Gaara was completely confused until he felt his sand surrounding him fall behind him. He threw Sakura across the field and she dissappeared in a poof of smoke to reveal a log. 'a subsitution but than where is the real one' Gaara looked behind him and saw Sakura with a—_

"_Squirtgun?!" Gaara gave a wtf!? Look but than realized she used it to water down his sand. He looked down and saw all of it at his feet. Gaara tried to pick it up but it was too heavy and it crumbled and fell right back down. Then he felt something on his shoulder and looked up to see a hand._

"_I win!" Sakura screamed. "Now whose so strong Panda!"_

_End Flashback_

"wait wait wait what?" Said a very confused Naruto

"You used a squirtgun?"

"You actually touched him?"

"You actually beat someone?"

"He let you call him Panda?"

"He didn't—

"STOP!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head for his confusion and turned her attention back to the group of confused nin. "Yes I used a squirt gun, Yeah I touched him and yes I did win. No he didn't let me call him Panda but I did anyway so…"

"One last question." Said Naruto still rubbing his head

"I am not explaining it again but otherwise go ahead."

"Where did you get the squirtgun?"

"Oh that's easy we were at the training ground where we train and I keep it there for my revenge." Sakura said as if it was normal.

"Revenge for what?"

"For Uchiha but now I don't get to use it cause I told you already." Sakura sighed. She was sure that would work. "Oh well time for phase two" Sakura snickered.

"Phase two?" the group asked.

"Yup when I want something done I do it right! It was a full proof ten phase plan, well now a nine phase plan!" Sakura smirked. Gaara chuckled. _'just when I was beginning to figure her out' _Sasuke inwardly gulped. Naruto and the others laughed at their friend.

"What now?" asked Kankuro

"We better find Gaara" said Temari. She was eager to try to get through to him.

"No need to." Replied Sakura.

"Why?" everyone said in unision. Sakura smiled

"He's up in that tree," Sakura pointed and sure enough sand came down and he was right in front of them, "See now we head out!" Acting like it was nothing.

"How long were you up there?" Questioned Kankuro

"Long enough to hear her speech and your outburst." Everyone's face grew pale except for Sakura. _'he heard me bad mouth Sakura and say my speech' _thought Temari. Gaara ignored the faces and turned to Sakura.

"How long did you know I was up there?" Sakura put a finger to her chin as if thinking.

"Ummm sometime after I punched Sasuke." Everyone's jaw dropped even Gaara's did a little _'She knew _that_ long?!' _they all thought. Sakura's smile just grew.

'_damn she is good'_

'**yeah we didn't make any noise. She is very sharp.'**

"But… than…I am so confused" Just guess who that was

"Me too me too" Replied Kankuro

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well not one of my longest ones but it will do. I will update soon because I got ideas fresh in my head now! I was going to continue but I wanted to get it out. Next chapter could be expected sometime tomorrow if I get enough motivation or either Tuesday or Wednesday at the very latest. Well that's about it, REVIEW!

Another shout out to vampgirl8! Thank you so much for your wonderful review!

Until next time

BluePanda!


	8. New Friends, Nicknames, and Party!

Hiya

Hiya! Next chapter just for you guys!! Sorry about last chapter it was kinda a filler but you learned a little more about how Sakura feels towards Gaara! Also more characters are coming into play and I plan on introducing more along with some more couples! So without further ado chapter 8!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Recap:_

"_How long did you know I was up there?" Sakura put a finger to her chin as if thinking._

"_Ummm sometime after I punched Sasuke." Everyone's jaw dropped even Gaara's did a little 'She knew that long?!' they all thought. Sakura's smile just grew._

'_damn she is good'_

'_**yeah we didn't make any noise. She is very sharp.'**_

"_But… than…I am so confused" Just guess who that was_

"_Me too me too" Replied Kankuro_

_End Recap_

Sakura just started walking away but turned to speak to the ocnfused group.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Snapping out of their confusion they began to follow her. They walked in a silence most absorbed in their thoughts on the pinkette. Gaara decided to break the silence.

"And just where are you taking us?" Gaara said not liking to be told where to go without his consent and with people he didn't like. Namely Sasuke. He now had a new light towards his siblings and decided that he would try and give them a chance but only 1 if they screwed up that was their problem.

"impaitent as ever Gaara. Well I wanted to introduce you guys to some other people in the village if that is all right with you." Sakura replied with a smile. Gaara just grunted in response. "I'll take that as a 'yes Sakura I would love to meet some of your friends!'" Gaara glared at her and his siblings along with Naruto and Sakura laughed. Sasuke in his own little world. _'how is she that close to that freak! Tch looks like I'll have to fix that' _

"I would never say something like that is completely proposterous" Gaara said growling at the end.

"Geez Mr. Grumpy Gills I know you wouldn't but a girl can dream can't she?" Sakura giggled. Temari sighed. _'this girl accomplished so much in a short time I wish I could be like that. Wait I can if I just tried and stopped acting afraid then I could have a relationship with my baby bro too! Sakura you've done so much without even realizing it.'_

"hey Sakura can I talk to you?" Temari asked.

"Yeah sure Tem! Come on!" Sakura smiled and pulled Temari ahead of the group just far enough so they could be seen but not heard. _'she called me Tem? Well it is a good nickname. Sakura what else do you have up that sleeve of yours' _ "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well its about Gaara."

"Oh I see." Sakura nodded and waited for her to continue.

"It's just I don't know how to get through to him and you seem to have done it already so I was wondering…"

"You want me to help you with your relationship with Gaara you know make it better" Temari smiled _'does anything get past this girl? I can see myself becoming good friends with her.' _

"Exactly"

"Well that's no problem heres what you have to do…"

Back with the boys

"Hey Gaara what do you think their talking about" Asked Naruto. _'why is he asking me? Is he trying to get to know me? There is something about him he seems like me. Like he knows what I went through. Seems like Sakura has a thing for the lonely type.'_

'_even Naruto is talking to him!? I will stop this'_

"I don't know why are you asking me?"

"Well because I want to know if you would know." Replied Naruto

"Why didn't you ask Kankuro? Or the Uchiha?" Sasuke growled at this.

"Because you are my friend too and if Sakura can see good in you then I want to see it too. That and what Sakura said earlier well…some things kinda reminded it of me… You see I was hated in my village too, called a monster, freak and so on. People always looked at me with hateful eyes as if I of no purpose. I didn't have one for the longest time until my sensei Iruka came in the picture. He was like a father I never had because I never knew my parents. Then I joined team 7 and Sakura came in the picture along with others and I found my purpose. To protect the ones I care about, the ones who saved me from myself. I want to help you too just like Sakura is!" Gaara didn't know what to say. Well for one he wished he came to the leaf village a long time ago for he never had any friends or anything in a long time. People here saw him for who he was not the demon he has in him.

"hn" _'thank you Sakura for brining me out of the darkness'_

"I'll take that as 'I wanna be your friend too'" Naruto laughed.

"Why does everyone insist on putting words in my mouth?" Gaara hissed.

"Aww come on Gaara lighten up a bit you know you like it!" Kankuro patted him on the back deciding he was not going to be afraid of his brother and form the family they should have been long ago. Gaara just smirked

"Well Kankuro if you insist I know a way for everyone to lighten up as you put it." Sakura and Temari just stopped and waited for the group to catch up. Temari eager to talk to her brother. What they didn't expect was Kankuro to be lifted by sand.

"Ahaha Gaara don't do anything you'll regret later." Insisted the nervous Kankuro

"Oh trust me _big brother_ I won't" He said flipping Kankuro upside down and spinning him in the air. Kankuro going faster and faster the longer he stayed up. Then it stopped and Kankuro was dropped on his head. Everyone was cracking up at the look on Kankuro's face except Gaara who smirked and Sasuke who left. Kankuro tried to get up but he was so dizzy he just fell flat on his face and repeated the process several times before sitting and giving up. "See Kankuro everyone is lightened up"

"Yay" replied the still slightly dizzy Kankuro "I wish you didn't get a sense of humor or at least didn't use it on me."

"Aww poor Kanky can't handle your new and improved brother." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah yeah yeah I would like to see you go through that with a better reaction!" said Kankuro finally on his feet. "And whats with the whole Kanky thing?"

"Yeah and calling me Tem?"

"Haha she gave you guys nicknames already?" Said the laughing Naruto.

"Yeah" they replied in unision.

"She does that with a lot of people specially friends in word of Sakura its an honor to get a nickname and a greater honor to get one so quickly." Sakura pouted at her friend.

"Whats yours?" asked Kankuro

"Umm I don't have on—

"Don't lie to them Naruto! Of course you have one knucklehead!"

"wait its knucklehead?" Asked Temari. Naruto sighed

"Yeah it is. I have quite a few actually."

"Really?" said Temari "glad mine is better than yours."

"Me too."

"Hehehe you guys aren't outta the woods yet! I give people a good one and a bad one at _least_ you guys only have you good one." Sakura smiled at their faces

"Oh joy" They said in unision

"It could be worse Gaara got his bad one first! Or at least he thinks so I like it! Right _Panda-kun_?" Sakura smirked and Gaara growled. Everyone else laughed at the poor guy.

"Don't call me that" Gaara said in a threatening voice. Kankuro and Temari knew that voice oh too well and wanted to see the girls reaction. Sakura just turned away from him and to the rest of the group.

"Actually maybe that is his good one. I'm thinking so." She turned her head towards Gaara. "Right Gaar-Gaar?" Sakura smiled and once again everyone laughed except Gaara. "I'm taking Panda-kun is a yes then?"

"Call me that and I call you Pinky." Gaara retorted smirk now on his face. Naruto was shocked. No one ever gave Sakura a nickname back. Well except Ino. But Sakura just smiled.

"Alright I can live with that! Nice one Panda-kun." Gaara frowned.

"You take every insult as a compliment don't you?"

"Maybe I was actually when someone would start calling me that plus I'm not the one with the reputation as the stoic fearful Gaara. Being called a Panda does more damage than mine. Actually I have a worse one that my friend Ino calls me."

"What would that be?" Asked Kankuro.

"Now why would I tell you doll boy?" Everyone laughed at Kankuro even Gaara chuckled a little. "anyways here we are!" Sakura shouted leading them to her house. "More people should be here soon."

"When did you get a chance to get people Sakura?"

"I asked them a while ago because the girls and I were gonna have a sleepover." Temari frowned. She never been to a sleep over because she took over the spot of mother in her family so she had to mature faster than normal. "But before it I figured they could bring their squad to play some games like a party! Tem you are welcome to come to the sleepover too if you want!" Temari smiled and nodded.

"That would be great Kura!" Sakura was shocked at her nickname but just smiled at it.

"Looks like Sakura isn't the only one with nicknames now!" Said the always enthusiastic Naruto. Then the doorbell rang and a shout came too.

"You better open up Billboard Brow!" Shouted a girl behind the door. If you listened close enough you could hear some crunches and a 'troublesome woman' too.

"Just open the door Ino-Pig or are you too fat to fit?!" Sakura shouted back. The sand siblings were shocked at their new friend. They never saw her like this before and it was weird. _'what happened to the nice sweet girl from before?' _they all thought. The door opened and revealed nine people. "Cool everyone is here. Now I would like to introduce you all to my new friends from Suna! Their here with the Kazekage on some alliance business."

"Hey I'm Temari"

"I'm Kankuro"

"Gaara"

"Okay now ho—

"I'm Ino nice to meet you!" Sakura growled at her friend while Ino just smiled.

"I'm 'munch munch' Chouji"

"introductions are troublesome"

"Pineapple just say your name you lazy ass." Sakura said

"Troublesome woman and your nicknames. What a drag names Shikamaru"

"I love you too Pineapple! How bout you guys next Weapons Chick?"

"Sure" Said a girl with too buns in her hair. "I'm Tenten"

"Hello my youthful friends my name is Rock Lee!" Lee said giving a good guy pose. Everyones sweat dropped.

"Neji"

"Okay now its Violet's turn!" Sakura said (A/N: Hinata doesn't stutter in my story except sometimes when around Naruto)

"Okay Sakura. My name is Hinata pleasure to meet you."

"It's Kiba and this is my pal Akamaru!" He said holding out a small white dog.

"Shino"

"Okay now that that's done on with the party!" Sakura said turning on her music and pressing a button on her wall that put a disco ball in an wide open area in her living room. "Food is in the kitchen" Sakura said pointing to the next room. "Help yourself to the stuff that is out along with drinks in the fridge and bathroom is down the hall second door on the left or the one upstairs end of the hall last door on your right." Sakura finished.

"Where are your parents Sakura? You sure they will allow this?" Asked Temari

"Of course they will I already asked they said it was alright as long as I cleaned up afterwords and they are out on missions so they won't be back for a couple days."

"But your mom was here yesterday" Gaara said.

"I know but it was her last day till she left that's why she baked the cookies she always does before a mission." Sakura replied.

"Wait Gaara met your mom?"

"Yeah after the bet I took him here to taste my mom's cookies."

"You didn't bring us?!" All the girls asked

"There is some in the kitchen if you want some just pop them in the toaster oven for a little bit to warm them up."

"YAY!!" they ran to the kitchen to get some.

"you weren't kidding when you said they were famous." Said Gaara.

"Yeah well they must be more famous if 'The Great Gaara' liked them." Sakura giggled and Gaara chuckled.

"You like cookies?" his siblings asked Gaara just shrugged. Both fell over anime style.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well this was another kinda filler but I introduced some characters! Next Chapter will have more GaaSaku and other couples! Review and Gaara will come to your house with a plate of cookies and a 'kiss the cook' apron on! Laters

BluePanda


	9. Karaoke, Truth or Dare, Sleepover Begins

Wow I am on a roll with posting these chapters! Hope you all like this one! Trust me more GaaSaku in this one! I made sure of it. Oh and I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs. I do own the song that Sakura sings.

_**lyrics**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Recap:_

"_you weren't kidding when you said they were famous." Said Gaara._

"_Yeah well they must be more famous if 'The Great Gaara' liked them." Sakura giggled and Gaara chuckled._

"_You like cookies?" his siblings asked Gaara just shrugged. Both fell over anime style._

_End Recap_

"Ooookaaayy then" Sakura said

"Hey Billboard Brow what are we gonna do?" Questioned Ino done with eating the cookies.

"Well Ino-Pig I have a couple of ideas"

"Which are?" Temari inquired

"Karaoke, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, DDR, Scavenger Hunt…" replied Sakura

"Cool for once Forehead" Ino giggled and Sakura glared. "I believe its—

"KARAOKE!!" all the girls screamed.

"Okay okay so that everyone has to participate we will draw names out of a hat and if your name is called you _have _to sing." Instructed Sakura.

"Great idea Sakura" applauded Tenten.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled and took out a hat and put the names in. "First up is…" Sakura pulled a name. "Chouji!"

Rice Rice Baby by weird Al

**_rice, rice baby_**

**_rice, rice baby_**

**_alright stop, grab a table and a menu_**

**_ice is back in his oriental venu_**

**_hungry, for a little chop sui_**

**_i want chinese , not hong kong fui_**

**_you know what you want_**

**_yo, cant decide_**

**_colum a, colum b_**

**_i like fried_**

**_barbeque spare ribs_**

**_my fingers im licken'_**

**_waiten' for the course_**

**_kung pow chicken_**

**_spicey_**

**_i mean hot like a stir fry_**

**_if you cant take it_**

**_order moo goo guy_**

**_pan_**

**_means chicken and mushroom_**

**_and while your on the soup_**

**_the food is here to soon_**

**_no substitute and betcha get hot tea_**

**_but you get_**

**_they say vegetable_**

**_but that means snow pea_**

**_if i get dessert_**

**_yo i deserve it_**

**_check out the chow while the waiter serves it_**

**_rice, rice baby_**

**_rice rice baby_**

**_your eating sweat and sour_**

**_but you will be hungry in less then an hour_**

**_use chop sticks it dont, it dont matter_**

**_fingers were made for a poo poo platter_**

**_egg rolling_**

**_with foo young_**

**_my dinner is cooking like connie chung_**

**_noodles on standby_**

**_chow mein nearby_**

**_eggdrop_**

**_no im a wonton soup guy_**

**_soy sauce_**

**_hot mustard smokin_**

**_my plate is clean_**

**_and my fortune cookie broken_**

**_bustin a bite of mongolian beef_**

**_get a mint toothpick for my_**

**_teethtakeout leftover low mein_**

**_if i eat any more i'll have a wait gain_**

**_if i get dessert yo i desserve_**

**_check out the chow while the waiter serves it_**

**_rice,rice baby_**

**_rice, rice baby_**

**_yo man lets get out of here_**

**_tip tip the waitress_**

**_rice rice baby to go_**

**_rice rice baby to go_**

Everyone laughed and applauded at the song except Neji, Gaara, and Shino who chuckled and smirked. (remember Sasuke left). "wow chouji that was great" Ino praised "Its just like you!"

"Hahaha it wasn't that great but thanks."

"troublesome modest as always."

"Yeah Cho that was fantastic! Everyone loved it even those who are 'too cool' to laugh!" Sakura smiled. Those mentioned glared at her.

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problemo… okay next is…" Sakura held up the hat so Ino could pick.

"Temari!" Ino shouted. "Let's see what you got girl!"

"Umm okay I guess." Temari a little nervous went to the karaoke machine and put in her song.

Take Me Away By Avril Lavigne

_**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?**_

_**All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away**_

_**I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself  
I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands**_

_**All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away**_

_**I'm going nowhereon and on and  
I'm getting nowhereon and on and on  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhereon and off and off and on  
and off and on**_

_**All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away**_

_**Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away**_

The music faded and everyone applauded.

"That was amazing Tem. Was it for anyone special?" Sakura congratulated

"Thanks to the first and no I think I will kill you for saying that to the second." Sakura squeled and ran behind Gaara, Temari just stopped in front of them. "Sakura come here"

"No thanks I like it right here. It's a death free zone." Sakura then just realized the irony in her sentence.

"Let her be Temari if she wants to be by her boyfriend she can" Ino stated with a smirk on her face. Sakura's jaw dropped and Temari along with all the girls in the room grew a smirk.

"When your right your right Ino."

"More like wrong! Geez I never knew all blondes actually were dumb as they say! Gaara here.." She motioned towards him. "Is nothing more then a friend of mine and friends don't let friends get killed by their sisters!"

"I just find it weird that you run to him out of all the people here." Ino said smirk growing. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Pfft whatever he was the closest one and I am not saying he is my boyfriend but some of you girls shouldn't talk and I would speak about some stuff now if I didn't keep to my word that I wouldn't. Besides like you can talk you're the one standing a little too close to Kanky over there." Ino squeled and jumped away from her spot. Sakura smirked "well shall we continue or move on to something else?"

"Lets do one more and then play Truth or dare." Hinata suggested.

"Good idea Violet!" Sakura smiled and held out the hat for Hinata to pick from.

"Next up is you Sakura."

"Okay ummm…" Sakura walked up contemplating what song she should sing.

Don't You Know Who I Think I Am By Fall Out Boy

_**Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Penny for your thoughts but a dollar for your insight  
Or a fortune for your disaster  
And I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank**_

_**We only want to sing you to sleep in your bedroom speakers, whoa  
We need umbrellas on the inside  
Give me a sign**_

_**They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**I could learn to pity fools as I'm the worst of all  
And I can't stop feeling sorry for myself  
Whoa**_

_**We only want to sing you to sleep  
In your bedroom speakers, whoa  
We need umbrellas on the inside  
Give us light**_

_**They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down  
They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down**_

_**We only want to sing you to sleep  
(Your bedroom speakers, whoa whoa)  
We only want to sing you to sleep**_

_**They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down  
They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank, we walk the plank  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down**_

_**Walking down on memory lane  
We're alone together, we're alone (Woah)  
Walking down on memory lane  
We're alone together, we're alone**_

"Woah Sakura you got some pipes!" Kankuro stated

"Hehehe thanks Kanky"

"What song was that Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Don't You Know Who I Think I am by Fall Out Boy."

"ENCORE!" Tenten screamed.

"Yeah" everyone agreed

"ummm…"

"Please Sakura." Naruto said puppy dog face on.

"Okay but last one"

"YES!!" Naruto, Kankuro, and the girls shouted.

Misery Business by Paramore

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**_

_**I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!**_

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**_

Everyone clapped and some wolf whistled (coughKankurocough). Gaara smirked at her. Sakura saw this and pouted. _'Still haven't seen his smile!' _**'I know but his smirk is hot!' **_'Geez you think everything about him is hot…Oh and your drooling.' _Inner Sakura wipes her drool **'Its not my fault he was built from the Heavens of Smexiness.' **_'Heavens of Smexiness? Okay I am offically insane to have an inner like you' _**'He—** But Sakura tuned her out.

"Thanks everyone so how bout some Truth or Dare." Everyone agreed and got in a circle. Heres the order: Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Lee. "Whose first?"

"Ooo Pick me! Pick me!" Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro all said at the same time. The three turned and glared at each other.

"I pick…" All three leaned forward in aticipation. "Neji" They fell over anime style.

"Hn Gaara Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Neji got a smirk on his face.

"I dare you to cuddle with Sakura for the rest of the game." Gaara growled but got up anyway and headed towards Sakura. **'come on kid you know you like it!'** Gaara just ignored his demon and went behind Sakura and sat. Sakura then felt arms wrap around her and pull her to him. She blushed. _'he is so warm' _**'CHA! This is awesome! THANK YOU NEJI!! The hottie is holding us!' **Sakura just shook off her inner.

"Naruto Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me!" **'lets see who this kid likes' **_'fine'_** 'don't do something stupid either' **_'just shut up you stupid raccoon' _

"I dare you to kiss and cuddle with the girl you like" Naruto's jaw dropped. **'what if it is our Sakura?' **_'our?' _**'yes our you idiot!' **_'what if I don't like her that way?' _**'you do kid' **Gaara just shut Shukaku out and watched Naruto. He Still hadn't moved from his spot. Naruto looked to Sakura while she nodded and a smile grew on his face. Gaara frowned and looked down at the girl in his lap. Feeling him tighten his grip Sakura turned to Gaara and saw his frown.

"It's not me Gaara." Sakura whispered to him. Gaara was shocked that she knew what he was thinking but then thought otherwise because this was Sakura he was talking about.

"Why did he look to you?" Gaara whispered back curiousity taking over him.

"Because I know who he likes it was more for reasurance for him. To give him courage even though I also know that the girl he likes likes him back but his dense self can't see it." Sakura giggled at her blonde friend. Gaara just nodded in understanding. "My Panda-kun wasn't jealous was he?" Gaara scowled but then smirked and whispered in her ear. His hot breathe warming her ear.

"Since when am I _yours_?" Gaara said seductively and Sakura face turned and a darker pink then her hair. Gaara's smirk grew as he saw her blush. Kankuro saw the whole scene between the pinkette and his brother and smirked then whispered to Temari.

"Looks like Gaara likes a certain pink haired friend." Temari looked towards Gaara and smiled

"I am happy he is changing and finding his first crush" Kankuro just nodded but then frowned. "what now Kankuro?"

"How come Gaara found someone before us?" Temari scowled at Kankuro's treatment towards their brother. She thought he deserved someone like Sakura in his life but then his words sunk in. Temari frowned as much as she hated to admit it Kankuro was right she still hadn't found that special someone yet and she was jealous of her baby brother. While this was going on Naruto moved towards his crush and stopped right in front of her. He sat down next to her and pulled her in his lap and kissed her. He pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"I really like you Hinata." Hinata almost fainted after all the events that were happening. She knew she was as red as Gaara's hair by now. Her crush since the acadmey was saying that he likes her. She was in heaven.

"I really like you too Naruto."

"Really?!" The blonde shouted.

"Yeah" Hinata replied.

"will you go out with me then?"

"Of course Naruto-kun"

"AWWW!! KAWAII!!" all the girls screamed while the boys nodded in approval. (Neji is not really overprotective because he feels Naruto will protect Hinata after beating him.)

"about time Knucklehead!"

"Aww come on Sakura better late than never." The blonde whined.

"True true."

"Anyways Shikamaru Truth or Dare?"

"what a drag truth."

"Chicken! But fine whose your favorite sand sibling?"

"troublesome I guess its Temari." Everyone was shocked.

"YAY! Pineapple and Tem sitting in a tree for all of those to see. But what do they do? Making some babies for me and you!" Everyone laughed except for Temari and Shikamaru who were both blushing. They got up and headed towards Sakura.

"EEEP!" Sakura said before she got out to run. She ran upstairs and into her room. "Good thing I have the laundry shoot here and its big enough for me to fit in." She jumped in and slid down "WEEEEE!!" She landed with an 'oof' and headed upstairs in the living room. By the time that the two made it to her bedroom she was already gone. They looked everywhere but couldn't find her.

"DAMN IT SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Temari yelled.

"Troublesome woman and her big mouth." Shikamru sighed. "Let's just go back"

"Fine" Temari agreed.

While the chase was going on everyone else made bets.

"I bet 10 that she get caught." Kankuro said "No one has escaped the wrath of Temari"

"20 says Shikamaru catches her." Neji said

"100 says she doesn't get caught and comes back uninjured." Gaara said surprising everyone with his bet.

"50 says she talks her way out of it." Naruto said. They all shook hands on the bet and waited. The girls just shook their head at the boys. But then they heard Temari scream. Sakura walked into the living room and also having heard Temari's scream and gulped.

"Geez I sure am glad I am not up there." Everyones head turned. Gaara smirked and look towards Naruto, Neji, and Kankuro. "What's with them?" Sakura asked. The boys who lost dug threw their stuff and pulled out the money and gave it to Gaara.

"We made a bet on what would happen and Gaara won." Kankuro said crying. Right then Temari and Shikamaru came down the stairs and saw Sakura.

"How did you get here!?" Temari yelled.

"I jumped through my laundry shoot." Everyones sweat dropped. Sakura just shrugged and sat in front of Gaara. Gaara then wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her to him, so she was sitting between his legs. Sakura looked at the clock and saw it was late. "Well its sleep over time! Later boys!" Sakura shouted. The girls pushed them out and shut the door.

"I think its time for a spying trip or prank!" Naruto stated. The boys just nodded in agreement. Shino, Chouji, Kiba, and Lee all had to leave though. "Skikamaru you have the gear right?" He smirked.

"It was troublesome but yeah."

"Good its time for Operation Sleepover." Naruto said. Everyone else just shook their head at him.

"That was lame." Kankuro said "Lets just do this." Everyone agreed.

"What a drag."

"What is it?" Naruto asked?

"We can't get back into the house to set it up."

"Not a problem." Kankuro said.

"How?" Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto asked. Kankuro just looked to Gaara and they both smirked. Gaara used his sand took the equipment and set it up through an open window. After it was all set up the guys leaned against Sakura's house and looked on Shikamaru's laptop. They all smirked and began watching the girls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That's all for now! YAY! longer chapter!! WOOT WOOT!! Hope you all liked it! Hoping to post the next chapter soon but I still want to hear what you think on this one so REVIEW! I love your guys opinions and I don't care if the reviews are short! Laters

BluePanda


	10. Spying, Questions, and Scavenger

Hiya fans! Another chapter is here for you!! Hope you like and review to let me know or else I will think nobody likes it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sakura would've never liked Sasuke and Gaara and his sibs would've been introduced waaay earlier and in it a lot more!

To the Story!

_Recap:_

"_Good its time for Operation Sleepover." Naruto said. Everyone else just shook their head at him._

"_That was lame." Kankuro said "Lets just do this." Everyone agreed._

"_What a drag." _

"_What is it?" Naruto asked?_

"_We can't get back into the house to set it up." _

"_Not a problem." Kankuro said._

_"How?" Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto asked. Kankuro just looked to Gaara and they both smirked. Gaara used his sand took the equipment and set it up through an open window. After it was all set up the guys leaned against Sakura's house and looked on Shikamaru's laptop. They all smirked and began watching the girls._

_End Recap_

While the boys were talking outside inside the girls were already thinking of what to do.

"Forehead what are we gonna do?"

"Well we could do the stuff we didn't do with the boys, dress each other up in funky outfits, or play Scavenger."

"Let's play scavenger! But first let's do some girl talk so we can get to know Temari a little better and vice versa." The girls nodded in agreement. "Okay each girl gets to ask someone 1 question each then we will split up and play. Oh and make suer you don't go for the same people."

"Why don't we decide who we get now then?" Temari said

"Great idea Tem." Sakura smiled "I'll get Knucklehead, and Kakashi-sensei."

"Okay but why Kakashi?" Ino asked confused.

"I always wanted to know whats so great about his books plus what's under that mask he is one big mystery and I intend to solve it!." Sakura said getting pumped. Everyone who knew Kakashi nodded while Temari was confused but shrugged it off.

"Okay Forehead I'll get Shikamaru, and Chouji." Ino said.

"I'll get my brothers" said Temari

"I'll get Neji and Kiba." Hinata said

"I guess I got Lee." Tenten sighed.

"Okay so we know where to go now lets talk." Sakura stated "Whose first?"

The boys just got the equipment set up and began listening to the girls.

"I hope we didn't miss anything." Kankuro said. All the boys agreed.

"Let's ask Temari." Ino answered. "I'll go first. Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Nope."

"I'll go next. Are you like filthy rich because your dad's the Kazekage?" Tenten questioned.

"Kinda he doesn't really give us much but I'll inherit a lot so I guess I am."

"I suppose it's my turn now. Do you like of the boys here?" Hinata asked.

"I guess I kinda like one but I'm not really sure if he likes me back so I don't know what will happen."

"Hehehe my turn! Is that boy Pineapple?" Sakura smirked. All the boys went wide eyed intent on her answer. Shikamaru blushed but noticed Temari's reaction and smirked. Temari was a beat red from head to toe.

"How did you know?" Temari asked

"Well you two were upstairs for a while all by yourself and I saw the way he looked at you when you sang so I guessed besides he seemed to have calmed you down and I don't think many have been able to do that. Look at Kankuro I think he has major brain damage." Everyone laughed at her last statement except for Kankuro who pouted in a corner.

"She has a point Kankuro!" Naruto laughed. They turned back to the girls and Temari was looking a little mad.

"We did not do anything! We were looking for you and you know it!!" Temari screamed.

"Calm down Temari okay I was kidding." Sakura said. "Since you just got done pick who you want to ask questions for." Temari nodded.

"Tenten, Who do you like?" Tenten blushed.

"Neji." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Neji" she said louder.

"Huh?"

"I LIKE NEJI DAMN IT!!" She shouted. Everyone laughed and both Tenten and Neji blushed. _'she like me?' _Neji thought.

"Okay calm down. Whose better Lee or Gai?" Ino asked.

"Omg are you serious?!"

"Yup you have to answer!" Ino smirked.

"I will get you Yamanaka. But I guess it's Lee because he is less creepy and a great friend of mine and doesn't work us to impossible lengths." Tenten sighed.

"I'll go Tenny. Let's see Would you rather go on a date with Neji in a frilly pink dress hair down, matching pink make up and matching heels or a date with Lee kapris, tank top, flipflops, hair usually style and no make up? Sakura asked with an innocent smile on her face. The boys laughed yes even the sand brothers, they could tell that Tenten was a tomboy.

"Sakura is good with these questions!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone but Neji nodded. He wanted to know if Tenten would still go out with him no matter what she had to wear.

"Your evil! But it would still be Neji. Ugly Pink dress and all and trust me I would find a way to kill it later!" Tenten answered shivering at the thought of her in a frilly pink dress. Neji smiled at her answer while some of the boys laughed at the thougth of Tenten in the dress.

"Good for you! Love conquers all!!" Sakura shouted.

"My turn. What do you like about my cousin?"

"Well my favorite thing is his eyes. Their so mysteryious and cute! They just draw me in ya know. I want to know the man behind the eyes…. Wow that was corny."

"AWWWW!!" the girls shouted.

"Well Ino would you rather wear a green spandx suit like Lee or become a fat pimple covered girl?" Tenten smirked. Everyone else laughed at the images of Ino in either one.

"Nice one Tenny!" Ino was still shaking

"Well I guess I would wear the suit." Ino managed to get out. Everyone laughed again.

"My turn! Okay Piggy three choices which boy would you pick out of: Lee, Shino, and Kankuro?"

"Kankuro." Ino said as if it was nothing. The girls gasped and Temari was in complete shock.

"I don't care if this is my question but why Kankuro!"

"It is and because Lee's eyebrows creep me out and him talking about youth all the time give me a headache. Shino and his bugs. I really don't like bugs so no. Kankuro is the only one left and he is not that bad from what I know of him." Ino responded. Kankuro was smirking he to liked Ino a little bit. _'all the better for me' _

'how can someone like Kankuro?'

'**I have no idea kid but they both fit. Their both dumb!' **Shukaku laughed and Gaara shrugged.

"Okay have you had a boyfriend?"

"nope, not even my first kiss." Ino sighed. "Well Hinata what about you how was your first kiss?"

"Well I am glad it was with Naruto it was the best kiss of my life even though it was my first."

"Best kiss so far." Sakura smirked. "Okay Violet let's see hmmm. What's your most embarassing moment?"Hinata blushed.

"well I was visting Naruto in the hospital and right when I walked in Naruto popped down inches away from my face hanging on the ceiling. I turned really red at the closeness then he put his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever. I spased and hit his head with mine. Knocked him off the ceiling and flying to the wall on the other side of the room while I fainted." Hinata told turning redder from embarassment. Everyone laughed but then felt bad for the girl.

"I remember that! That really hurt." Naruto whined unconsiously rubbing his head.

"Yeah Naruto can be really dense!" Sakura said.

"Okay my turn! Why do you like Naruto?" Tenten said

"Well he is really inspirational. He was something I wanted to be. Strong. I couldn't stand up to anyone and I was always put down and called weak. I always just gave up. But he helped me without knowing it. He helped me become who I am today. Well with the help of my other friends too." The girls 'awwed' and Naruto blushed and grinned.

"Well I got nothing." Temari said "You guys asked all the good stuff."

"Well we can just move on then."

"Payback time" all the girls said. Sakura just smiled. Everyone got a confused look. _'how is she so calm' _everyone thought.

"Bring it on!" Sakura exclaimed. **'CHA! Show 'em what you got girl!' **inner Sakura said pumping her fists in the air.

"Me first." Hinata said. "Sasuke or Lee?"

"Lee." Everyone gasped except for Hinata. She knew Sakura never liked Sasuke like that. She was one of the few girls along with herself who didn't. Sakura just shrugged "Simple really Sasuke is a jackass and Lee is a great guy."

"Okay okay my turn." Ino said "Who would you pick for your boyfriend: Gaara, Naruto, or Shikamaru?"

"Gaara." She answered like it was not a big deal and to her it wasn't. Everyone's jaw dropped. Gaara just smirked. **'Told you kid she likes you! Now take her to be yours!' **_'no.' _**'why the heck not! A female finally likes you and you don't take advantage of it! Kid you are hopeless. Kami why did I get stuck with a social loser!!' **_'I don't want to mess things up with her and I am glad that I make your life suck because its only returning the favor.' _

"Okay okay why?" Ino asked completely confused.

"Why would you put him in there if you didn't think I would pick him?"

"Well I didn't think you would pick him!"Ino said "Now why?"

"Sorry you asked your question so I don't have to answer."

"Okay I'll ask it why?" Tenten asked confused and curious.

"Well Naruto is like my brother and you don't date your brothers so no. Shikamaru is great and all but I don't see him as my boyfriend. Our friendship isn't like that and he is not my type no offense to him but he is little to lazy but I love him anyway. But only as a friend nothing more. Gaara is the only one left and he is not that bad. I feel like I have known him my whole life **'heehe longer than some know!' **and I am comfortable around him plus something about him just draws me to him. He's not bad looking either so that is just a plus!" Sakura stated with confidence not afraid to say her feelings.

"Way to go for the bad boys Sakura." Ino laughed

"Well excuse me its better than those who wear more make up then I do!"

"It's not make up its face paint!!" Kankuro whined. The boys just laughed at him.

"What about his complete over use of eyeliner!" Ino defened.

"It's not eyeliner he's an insomniac. Get your facts straight before you judge." Sakura said with ease happy to defend her friend and possible crush. **'possible more like definate!' **inner Sakura screamed.

"Okay! Enough you two!!" Hinata said breaking them up.

"Yeah Hinata is right besides it's my turn." Temari said. "Have you had your first kiss?"

"Well umm yeah I have." Sakura said turning a little pink at the memory. Temari smirked.

"Well then I will have to find out with who!" Temari stated. Everyone wanted to know with who. Even Gaara because he didn't think she remembered.

"You have to tell me with who and how come I don't know!" Ino shouted. The other two Konoha girls nodded.

"Well I can't because it wasn't with someone who lives here." Sakura said. Gaara smirked. _'maybe she does remember' _**'maybe she'll give us another!' **_'shut up you stupid raccoon.' _But this only made the girls more curious.

"I don't care tell us" the three said in unision. All the boys were eager to know too.

"Nope you guys are out of questions. Too bad for you!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at them.

"Was it on a mission?" Ino asked.

"No more questions I said." Sakura said "Now shall we move on to our next game?"

"Fine I'll ask Naruto." Ino mumbled.

"Yeah Sakura let's head out!" Temari said _'I knew she liked my baby bro but time to see if he likes her back!' _The girls agreed and head out of the house. The boys quickly hid in the bushes before the girls came outside. Once they were out of earshot they spoke.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked

"Not sure but this is troublesome." Shikamaru answered.

"Well we will figure out when they get back." Neji said. Everyone just nodded and waited.

"Hey Naruto" Kankuro said

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who Sakura's first kiss was?" Curious all the boys turned their attention to Naruto.

"Nope I know it wasn't on a mission though Sakura's not like that. She wouldn't kiss someone she doesn't know and I was with her on all of them." Naruto responded. "Maybe it was before she moved here because it was none of us right?" They all shook their heads.

"She moved here?" Kankuro asked curious.

"Yeah she moved her when she was about six I think that's what she told me." Naruto said

"Where from?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ummm…let me think…oh! I remember it was Suna!" Naruto said happily for he remembered. Everyone's jaw dropped except Gaara's. This only raised his suspision that she remembered him too.

"Wait Suna!?" Kankuro asked completely shocked.

"Yeah wh— oh I see now how come you guys didn't know her?"

"Well we were young but still I never saw her before you sure?" Kankuro asked.

"Yup I'm sure, she used to tell me she would watch the sunset on the horizon in the desert with her best friend." Naruto responded.

"I wonder who her friend was?" Kankuro pondered. But Gaara knew. He smirked, then he noticed them coming back one by one.

"Their back." He stated. Everyone looked but stayed quiet until everyone came back to see what they were up to. Once they all were back they began.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Sakura asked.

"I will." Ino said "well chouji is nothing special really except he is surprisingly clean. I have a few embarassing photos though." Ino showed them and the girls laughed and that left the boys curious. "Shikamaru is messy and hasn't been interested in any girls well until now! Let's see typical genuis stuff like Shogi and Go. But he has a scrapbook!" Ino exclaimed and pulled it out to show eveyone. They looked through the pictures with an ocassional laugh or 'aww' or 'kawaii!' "Okay that's it whose next?"

"I'll go" Tenten offered. "Well we all know that Lee likes Sakura right?" Everyone nodded. "Well Lee has a couple secrets. One he has two shrines. One of Gai-sensei." Everyone shivered. "And the other is of Sakura!" Everyone except Sakura laughed. She was completely shocked and creeped out at the same time. Her left eye was twitching and her face was curled in disgust. That just made everyone laugh more. "That and apparently Lee is actually related to Gai. Apparently his mom gave him up after she had a one night stand with Gai." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wait wait wait someone had a one nighter with Gai?" Ino asked totally not believing what she heard.

"Yup scary isn't it." Everyone nodded

"Well I'll go next." Hinata stated. "First off Kiba. Okay first he likes me. But he and Akamaru are a little closer than you would think." Hinata said showing them pictures of Kiba and Akamaru licking eachothers tongues and sniffing each others butts. "I guess Kiba is more of a dog then we thought." Everyone wasn't to surprised about that but some pictures were a little weird. "Now Neji. Seems like he has a crush on a certain chick with two buns in her hair. Tenten." Hinata said smiling. Tenten blushed. "That and I have and embarassing photo in a tutu!" Hinata laughed and showed them.

"Okay I want to go. First off Kankuro. He is a total slob and perv. He has porn magazines under his bed. He even has condoms even though I know he is a virgin. He also has pictures of him with his puppets in a very interesting way." Temari showed them Kankuro dressing up his puppets and even had one of him kissing one. The girls laughed. Sakura was on the rolling on the floor.

"Oh… My… Gosh… I didn't know…he …would actually… do that!" Sakura said in between laughs. After everyone calmed down Temari continued.

"Well now for Gaara! He was a little bit tricky but I managed." Gaara growled. He did not like people looking through his stuff. "Okay well first Gaara carries a teddy bear." Temari took it out and showed it. Everyone gasped but then laughed except Sakura.

"Mr. Pinky…" She once again said unconsiously but everyone heard.

"You knew about this?" Temari said pointing to the bear.

"Yeah I um saw him looking for it when we stopped by his room." Temari just nodded

"Okay but that is not the most interesting thing I found." Temari smirked and looked towards Sakura. "Sakura I told you I was gonna find out and I did. Care to explain this." Temari said showing her the picture. The other girls trying to see it. Sakura gasped.

"HE HAS A PICTURE!!" Sakura shrieked. All the girls looked the said 'KAWAII!!' but then they realized who it was in the picture.

"Wait wait wait! Your first kiss was with GAARA!?" Ino asked/shouted. All the boys jaw dropped and turned to Gaara who had a smirk on his face.

"You kissed Sakura and didn't tell us!? You knew who she was and didn't say anything!" Kankuro screamed but soft enough so the girls couldn't hear them.

"Well I wasn't sure if she remembered so I didn't say anything." Gaara said as if were nothing. The boys fell over anime style and Gaara shrugged and continued watching the girls. The boys soon got up and did the same.

"Yeah it was but I didn't know he had a picture." Sakura said. Then she realized something. "HE KNEW WHO I WAS AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! Oh Gaara you have some splainin to do! It better be good otherwise your ass is mine." Sakura declared. Then she turned to the girls and saw their faces. They all had smirks on. The boys laughed and smirked too. Gaara's was the biggest. _'Sakura Sakura Sakura I didn't know you liked my ass' _**'HELL YEAH KID! That was HOT!! I wouldn't mind her taking your ass!' **_'shut up she's mine' _Shukaku smirked. **'go ahead you can take her kid.' **Gaara realizing what he thought _'mine since when do I want her? I don't like her like that it was a slip of mind. right?' _**'Whatever you say kid whatever you say.' **Gaara pushed the thought out of his head.

"Well Sakura I approve you can take my baby bro." Temari said. Sakura trying to figure out what they mean and then she realized what she said. _'your ass is mine' _replayed over in her head. **'YEAH! Take his sexy ass! Way to go CHA!!' **inner cheered and Sakura blushed.

"I-I di-didn't m-mean it l-like th-that." Sakura stuttered.

"Sure you didn't forehead I believe its your turn." Ino stated still smirking.

"Well who do you want first?" Sakura asked trying to get her mind off her embarassment.

"Naruto" Hinata said

"Kakashi." Tenten said

"Naruto I don't know Kakashi." Temari said

"Well just go with Naruto I don't want a tie."

"Okay let's see. Okay the knucklehead is also Konoha's mystery prankerster. Appears he's gotton better at not leading everything to him. He had a strange fascination with the fourth hokage. He has nothing but ramen in his kitchen. He has pictures everywhere. But I managed to snag something clean." Sakura held up his pair of froggy boxers. The girls laughed. "so hinata he is a boxer man. Obviously he likes Hinata. He also has a plaque for number one customer at Ichiruka's Ramen shop. Undefeated for 5 months straight. That's about it." Sakura said. "Now the interesting one. Kakashi-sensei! Oka—

"Who is he?"

"You probably seen him in the Hokage's office before we got there. He always wears a mask covering most of his face. His headband is slanted covering his right eye I think it is. He also has his nose in an orange book all the time. Middle aged silver hair spiked up."

"Oh yeah him he was weird."

"Yup that's my sensei. Anyways look what I got!" Sakura exclaimed smile on her face. She held up an orange book with the title 'Come Come Paradise' on it. Everyone gasped.

"How in the world did you get that!?" Ino asked.

"It was hard but I managed." Sakura said "Okay it is the completely pervest book ever I read a page and it was gross! So I am not sure if you guys wanna read it."

"Wait then why did you take it?" Tenten questioned.

"I read it on the way back from his house and I took to see his reaction when its gone too!" Sakura said smirking "Next he has some dirty secrets. Like how him and Anko are lovers." Everyone gasped and or almost puked at the thought of them doing it. "I didn't get a picture without his mask though! Even as a kid he had it!" Sakura showed them the pictures. "I will see you without your mask Kakashi I will!" Sakura swore.

"Dang I wanna see Kakashi without his mask too!" Naruto said.

"What about the book?" Kankuro asked.

"I know the author and have read some. It is one of the perveiest books believe me." Naruto responded.

"anything else Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Nope that was it."

"What now guys?" Temari asked.

"How abo—

**POOF**

The girls turned towards the noise and saw a Kakashi standing there. He didn't look to happy almost angry. Like he was hunting for someone."Hey Kaka-sensei what's up?" Sakura asked as if nothing was wrong.

"I am looking for my book have you seen it?" He said rushed eyes narrowed to see if any of them knew anything.

"Nope sorry Kaka-sensei. Did you try Naruto?" Sakura asked

"No but now that you mention him I will now." Kakashi said. "Seeya Sakura." Kakashi left the same way he came.

"WHAT?! ME!!" Naruto Shouted and the girls heard. They were behind the boys in an instant.

"Naruto you idiot they probably heard us!" Kankuro yelled

"Got that right doll boy!" The boys turned to see the angry girls behind them. "Now what to do with them?" Sakura asked picking Naruto up by his collar.

"Umm h-how a-about le-let us g-go?" Naruto stammered.

"Nope I have a better idea." Sakura smirked "KAKASHI-SENSEI I FOUND YOUR BOOK!!" Sakura yelled.

"You really think he heard that?" Neji scoffed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I know he heard it." Sakura's smirk growing "3…2…1"

**POOF**

"Where is my book?" Kakashi said frantically. The boys gulped when Sakura pointed to them.

"They took it." Sakura said. Kakashi got a predatory face and stared at the boys. "You boys are in big trouble. I suggest you give the book back now!" Kakashi demanded.

"B-But K-Kakashi-s-sensei we don't have it Sakura took it!" Naruto said pointing at Sakura with a smug look knowing the truth. Sakura just put a hurt look on her face.

"Naruto I had no idea you would blame someone else for your prank. I am hurt." Sakura said. "If you don't have it prove it and empty your pockets and weapons pouch." Sakura said hiding her smirk. Naruto started to empty his pockets.

"Okay I will and I when I prove to you I don't have it I want an—Naruto stopped when he emptied his weapons pouch and an orange book dropped from it. Sakura's smirk just grew and everyone was shocked except for Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi was just angry.

"Naruto I would run." Sakura suggested. Naruto didn't need to be told twice he was gone before you could say ramen. Sakura laughed because she knew he would get caught. Kakashi was a natural tracker Naruto stood no chance.

"How did you do that?" Kankuro asked still not believing it. Eveyrone nodded wanting to know how she did it

"Oh that. Psh that was easy. When I picked Naruto up I put it in there." Sakura said nonchalantly. Gaara smirked. _'clever one I see' _**'Total kick ass babe!' **Everyone else just made an 'oh' expression. "Well since your all here and Naruto won't be back for a while wanna come in?" Sakura said addressing the boys. They nodded and Sakura told them to get their things and just come in. They left and Sakura turned to the girls. "Okay now to get back at them for spying!"

"But how?"

"What do girls do best" Temari asked smirking

"What?" Ino said confused

"Seduction" The rest of the girls smirked and nodded.

"You definitely are one of us!" Ino stated.

"Thank you!" Temari said. "I hope you guys brought some sexy pjs"

"Okay Okay so let's see obviously Hinata gets Naruto he should be here soon."

"What about his stuff?" Hinata pondered.

"Oh he has a set here." Sakura answered. "Tenten has Neji."

"That means Temari has to have Shikamaru." Ino added.

"Yeah I don't want my brothers!" Temari said "I say Ino has Kankuro and Sakura has Gaara." Everyone nodded and began to get ready. Naruto was heading back to Sakura's badly beaten. He saw the guys each with a bag.

"Whatcha guys doin?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura invited us to stay." Kankuro said.

"Oh cool!" Naruto said headed for her door.

"What about your stuff?" Kankuro asked

"I have some here." Naruto said. The guys gave him a funny look. "oh no no! its not like that. I had my apartment get fixing and I stayed here and never brought my stuff back. Plus I sleepover a lot when her parents go on missions. She doesn't like being in an empty house for long periods of time. But nothing ever happened Sakura is like my sister!" Naruto said. The guys just nodded and walked in the living room but found no one. They wondered where the girls were but figured they were getting changed so they shrugged it off and waited.

'**its your perfect chance kid your spending the night take her!'**

'_so is all her other friends and no'_

'**you are no fun kid' **

'_good I don't want to be fun for you'_

'**you didn't say that when I told you to kill people'**

'_that was before I met Sakura again. I did it because they deserved it.'_

'**whatever as long as she is here fine!'**

'_why?'_

'**The girl has guts I like that and I consider her apart of the pack and you don't kill those in your pack so that means none of her friends or family'**

'_part of the pack?'_

'**yeah kid that's why I don't wanna kill any of them.'**

'_you don't wanna kill them because you consider Sakura apart of your pack?'_

'**yeah her and the Uzumaki kid he holds the nine tails. So these people are apart of the pack too.'**

'_but why Sakura? You never took interest in anyone before'_

'**she wasn't afraid and she stands up to you kid. You should make her your mate.'**

'_mate!? No.'_

'**Just think about it kid. Right now shes too young to hold pups but hey later.'**

'_how do you know? Wait I don't care. What is taking them so long!' _Gaara came out of his thoughts and saw the girls walk in. The boys jaw dropped at what they saw.

Well I think I'll end it there! I have to say this is one of my favorite chapters yet! It was fun writing and I hoped you guys liked it as much as I did! It's even my longest chapter yet! WOOT! Review tell me what you think cause I wanna know!! Laters

BluePanda


	11. Seduction Plan, Shukaku, & Truth or Dare

Another Chapter! WOOT WOOT!! Hehehe sorry I am hyper right about now sooo yeah. Well hope you like this! Oh and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto duh!

To the Story!

_Recap:_

_Gaara came out of his thoughts and saw the girls walk in. The boys jaw dropped at what they saw._

_End Recap_

_--_

The girls came in ready to start their payback. Temari came out in a dark purple with black lace spaghetti strap top that was V-cut to show off some of her clevage with matching short shorts that had white lining, hair in her regular style. Hinata had on a light purple spaghetti strap top also V-cut with light purple short shorts that had darker shades of purple polka dots on them her hair back in a pony. Tenten had a light green top (all the same just different colors) with Grr (from invader zim) on it her shorts were black with same color green stripes lining it, hair in usual style. Ino had a light blue top with a white ribbon like stuff lining it forming a bow by her clevage, she had matching shorts and her hair was in its usual pony. Sakura had on a blood red top with a black ribbon like Ino's hers also had black polka dots on it, matching shorts except black with blood red polka dots/ribbon also on her butt was the saying 'hot stuff' written like flames, her hair was up in a messy bun bangs framing her face. They all had smirks on. The boys still couldn't believe what they were seeing. They have never seen the girls so much skin. Not that they minded, oh no they enjoyed it, maybe more then they should. The girls turned to each other then nodded and began walking towards the boys swaying their hips in a sensual way.

--

With Kankuro and Ino

When Ino finally made it to Kankuro he was drooling eyes glued to Ino.

"Now Kankuro" Ino pouted sitting on his lap. "That wasn't very nice spying on us" Kankuro couldn't believe it. _'is she flirting?! JACKPOT!!' _

"Well Ino I never said I was good." Kankuro smirked at the girl in his lap

"Weeeeell for being naughty you need a punishment." Ino purred straddling his lap now slowly leaning in towards his face close enough to feel his warm breathe on her face. "And I think I no just what to do." Ino said seductively closing the space between them with a kiss but while doing it she was actually tying him down with her chakra ropes. She tried not to smirk into the kiss. She reluctantly pulled away finishing her job. She got off of him. "Trust me you'll pay for it." Ino finished with a smirk when he tried to get up but was stuck. Kankuro gulped _'I don't like where this is going'_

--

Temari and Shikamaru

Temari reached her target and stopped putting one leg on the couch to show it off and reveal even more. She smirked at how Shikamaru was now wide eyed and slightly blushing. She moved her face so he could feel her breathe by his ear and get a better view of her clevage.

"Shikamaru" She purred and Shikamaru almost died right there _'It should be a sin to be this hot such a drag' _.

"Y-Yeah" _'since when do I stutter?'_

"You've been a bad boy." Temari said seductively "And you need to be punished" She now straddled his lap leaning in towards his face but stopped centimeters away. Their breathes mingled as they sat there. Shikamaru was about to close the distance when Temari suddenly got up. "Sorry Shika but no kiss for you." She then walked away. Shikamaru was about to get up and follow her but realized he couldn't. He sighed. _'great this was way to troublesome' _he thought and waited for what was going to happen to him.

--

Naruto and Hinata

'_how am I supposed to do this? But if I don't then the plan won't work. Great well here goes nothing' _Hinata thought as she stopped right in front of her boyfriend. Well kinda. She sighed then smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said sitting on his lap a tint of pink on her face. "I don't appreciate you spying on us." Hinata said

"I'm sorry Hinata" Naruto said hugging her hoping to get out of this without much trouble. But what happened next surprised him. Hinata had pushed him so she was on top of him and started kissing him. But it was short lived as Hinata pulled away.

"Too bad Naruto-kun but sorry doesn't work this time." Hinata said getting off of him and waiting for the rest to finish so they could finish the plan. _'I hope the others aren't having any problems. That was fun I wish I didn't have to stop it though. Maybe another time.' _

--

Tenten and Neji

To say Neji was surprised would be an understatement. He had never in all his time knowing Tenten think she would be doing this. He recalled all the events that happened. Tenten walked out wearing the most revealing clothes he's ever seen on her. Then walked _very _sexily towards him. She held him down with one hand and climbed on top of him. That's not what surprised him the most though no. She brought her head down and whispered in his ear

"Neji" She purred "Time for payback" Tenten finished. She then leaned down and kissed him bringing her hands around his neck. She licked his bottom lip causing him to comply and allow entrance. They battled in a tongue duel for a while until the need for air became to great and they had to pull away. He stared at her as she slowly got off of him. He tried to grab her but found he couldn't move his arms. She giggled at him and walked away slightly blushing from their make out session.

--

Gaara and Sakura

'**sweet! We get to seduce the hottie. Definitely the best plan yet!! Lets get him!'** Inner Sakura ranted. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. She was right in front of her crush and first kiss. She was definitely going to enjoy this. Gaara was sitting down arms folded across his chest. But a not so emotionless face on. No Gaara was slightly wide eyed with confusion and a little bit of…happiness? Sakura smirked and stopped right infront of him hands on her hips.

"Now Panda-kun I will ask you once and once only I expect a good answer." Sakura said "How long did you know about our past friendship?"

"Last night I found the picture and note in Mr. Pinky." Gaara answered easily with his emotin free face back on. Sakura now got wide eyed _'weird that's when I found out through my dream' _but then turned her attention back on her job.

"Good boy" Sakura said bending down and patting him on the head. Gaara growled and Sakura smirked.

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog." Gaara said grinding his teeth. Sakura's smirk grew.

"Of course your not your much more important then that Panda-kun." Said the now smiling Sakura. Gaara just scowled but then smirked.

"Oh really? Do tell _Sakura_" Gaara said in a low husky voice but Sakura just shivered with pleasure. _'there he goes saying it like that again. God why does my name just roll off his tongue so perfectly.' _**'CHA! He cause girl he is a gift from God that's why!! Spawn from Gods of Smexiness.' **Inner cooed. _'he wants to play dirty so be it.'_ Sakura smirked and pushed Gaara down so he was lying on his back. Sakura climbed on top of him with hands on both sides of his head and leaned down to get close to his face.

"You want to know Gaara? Then I will tell you. Actually even better I'll show you." Sakura said as she closed the distance between them and met his lips. Gaara shocked didn't respond at first but then gradually leaned into it propping himself up with his elbows to get better access to her lips. He loved the way she tasted but he wanted more. He grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him and licked her lip then gently bit it. Sakura gasped allowing Gaara to roam in her mouth with his tongue. He began to explore but it was short lived as Sakura's tongue battled with his. Gaara pushed her back so he was now on top of her. Sakura moaned and Gaara almost completely lost it. Sakura was playing with his red locks enjoying the softness. She almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing and he made it slightly more difficult with him on top. The kiss ended with the two gasping for air. But Sakura needed to finish her job so she pushed Gaara so she was on top again and began setting to work this time while enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. When they pulled away again Sakura just put her forehead on his and looked at him. "Well does that show you?" Sakura asked between pants. Gaara just nodded. "Good now goodbye." Sakura said getting off of him. Gaara wasn't gonna let her go so easily so he reached out to grab her wrist. Well at least he would have if he could move his arms. They were securely tied around him with chakra ropes. "Sorry Panda-kun but it has to be done we can't have you get away now can we?" Sakura giggled and walked towards the rest of the girls. (A/N: by the way they are in Sakura's basement and its big and full of furniture)

--

With the girls

"well part one is complete" Sakura stated "but now for the _real _payback" The girls nodded in agreement and they all walked to Sakura's room. Sakura walked to her closet and pulled out a box. She opened it and showed the girl's the contents. They gasped and then began laughing.

"I-It's perfect!" Ino shouted in delight.

"Ooo this one is perfect! I call it!" Tenten claimed

"Okay okay take your pick and then we can start." Sakura said. The girls nodded and looked through the box. Once they had what they needed they headed to the basement.

--

With the Boys

"what do you think they are gonna do to us?" asked a panicing Naruto "I just got Hinata to go out with me and then this happens!"

"Troublesome girls this is such a drag."

"Well there is nothing we can do fate has decided this for us." Neji said

"Hey Gaara can't you use your third eye or sand or something!?" Kankuro asked

"Hn I _could_ use my third eye _if _I could use my hands but they are tyed up right now so no. I don't see what my sand could do right now because it can't break _chakra_ ropes. I could possible help you though." Gaara responded smirking at his last statement.

"WHAT?!" Kankuro asked hopeful

"I could use my sand to break your bones so you can slip out of the ropes" Gaara said a slight evil glint in his eye and his smirk growing. Kankuro tried scooting away from Gaara only making him fall off the couch. Gaara chuckled at his brother and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Kankuro I was kidding but even if you scooted away my sand can still get you. You know as well as I that no one has gotten away in its grasp." Kankuro laughed nervously and tried getting back up only resulting to have him fall flat on his face. Everyone laughed while Gaara and Neji chuckled. Kankuro groaned.

"Well looks like we have a volunteer" Sakura said then bent down to Kankuro's level. "never knew you would be this excited Doll Boy but if you wanna go first be my guest." She then got up and laughed. "Ino you know what to do" She then looked to the boys and smirked. Some of them gulped and others frowned.

"Right but can I get some help?" Ino asked

"Sure take Tenten and Hinata with you me and Tem can watch these ones" Sakura answered pointing to the boys on the couches. The girls nodded and began to work out their plan. Temari turned to Gaara.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you think it was me Kankuro is an idiot its not my fault he can't stay upright." Gaara responded staying impassive. Temari snorted.

"yeah you didn't do anything and I'm Brittany Spears" This got some laughs and giggles. "Whatever I don't care." Temari finished. Naruto curious to what they were gonna do got brave and spoke up.

"W-What are you gonna do to us?" Sakura and Temari looked toward him and smirked. Sakura then walked up to him and got really close to his face.

"You really wanna know?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"y-yeah" Naruto gulped

"well then you can be next" Then Sakura walked back towards Temari and told her what was next. Temari nodded and looked to Naruto and had an michevious look in her eyes. This caused him to cower in his seat.

'**what did our blossom say to him? And why did she do it like that!'**

'_I don't know even I couldn't hear it and I am not really sure.'_

'**well I don't like it she should be doing that to us!'**

'_get over it you stupid raccoon'_

'**you don't want me to come out now do you?' **Gaara growled out loud nobody noticed except Sakura who looked towards him in confusion.

'_don't you dare I won't let it happen' _Shukaku chuckled

'**you think you have that much control over me?! Don't make me laugh. I already told you you've been calmer because of the girl and the fox. I can come out at any time. In fact I might right now.'** Gaara felt a sharp pain in his head like something was trying to get loose. He couldn't clutch it and the pain increased. He grunted in pain. Sakura was the first to see this and ran to him embracing him. He howled out again. Sakura rested his head on her shoulder and began massaging his head running circles through his hair. Gaara leaned into her touch but the pain was still the same. _'what is going on?' _

**'I don't know maybe its Shukaku trying to get out'**

'_why now though?'_

**'I-I am not sure try talking to Shukaku.'**

'_okay if you think it will help I'll try'_

Sakura sighed and by now everyone was watching even Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Kankuro was locked up in a closet. As they watched Temari began getting frightened. _'he can't be coming out now' _Sakura looked around and saw their worried faces but Naruto began explaining his situation. Sakura turned back to Gaara and took a deep breath.

"Shukaku please stop." Sakura said. Gaara lifted his head and looked at her but his eyes were not the beautiful jade orbs they were golden. Sakura gasped and Gaara chuckled but it wasn't Gaara's voice.

**"why should I?"** 'Gaara' asked. Temari grew wide eyed and started backing away. Everyone else just looked in his direction noticing the change in voice. Sakura just looked at him with determination in her eyes. He chuckled again. **"tell you what girl you convince me why I should stop I will but I doubt you will the kid deserves this for defying me'**

"Sakura don't listen to him" Temari shouted at her. "He is toying with you get away before it gets out of hand." Sakura's head snapped towards Temari.

"Nope Tem I am perfectly fine right now" Sakura stated on lap of Gaara. Everyone now turned to look at her worriedly.

"Sakura maybe you should listen what if you do get hurt?" Ino said everyone nodded. Sakura snorted.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted." Sakura stated. Everyone gasped at her attitude. Shukaku chuckled.

"Sakura we are just looking out for you we don't want you hurt!" Naruto defended. Sakura rolled her eyes

"Yeah and while your looking out for me who is looking out for Gaara? He is the one in pain right now not me. If I leave now than that defeats the purpose of my friendship and my promise." Sakura replied.

"Your right Sakura." Naruto said backing off but trying to be ready if anything were to happen. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"**You got guts girl to stay here this long."** Shukaku stated. **"you do realize you don't stand a chance though being as weak as you are?"** Inner Sakura roared** 'let me out and talk to him and we'll show him who not to mess with! CHA!!'**

'_only if you come back when your done deal?'_ Inner Sakura nodded and Sakura let her take control and sat back in her mind watching the scene unfold. Shukaku noticed her eyes glazed over and wondered what was happening it was if no one was residing in her body. But then they came to life fire lit in them.

**"YOU do realize YOU don't stand a chance I don't care if you are a demon no one and I mean no one calls me weak and more importantly no one hurts my _best _friend! So you better listen here stop hurting Gaara and we won't have to do things the hard way! CHA**!!" _'you don't think you over did it?'_ Inner just inwardly shrugged. Everyone watching this were wide eyed and their jaw was on the floor except Shukaku who was just wide eyed. _'what happeded to Sakura?' _Gaara wondered

**"Where did you get this spark? Even so it doesn't matter what are you gonna do Pinkify me?"** Shukaku chuckled.

'_oh no he didn't just say that! LET ME OUT!!' _Sakura shouted.

**'no can do he is mine! Nobody messes with the hair!!'** Inner growled but then smirked

"**you can't talk you're the weakest of all the demons one tail? LAME! Naruto could kick your ass you don't scare me."** This time Shukaku growled.

**"you just got yourself in a big load of hurt part of the pack or not!"** Inner just rose an eyebrow _'pack? What does that mean?'_ Inner laughed.

**"Big bad 'Kaku gonna hurt me? I am sooo scared someone help me!"** Inner said sarcastically. Shukaku glared at her.

**"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"** Shukaku asked more venom leaking out with each word and glare increasing.

**"so your deaf now ay 'Kaku?"** Inner laughed again and Shukaku roared. His sand grabbed Sakura and squeezed her. Everyone in the room gasped scared for their friend. Naruto got up the nine tails features beginning to show. Hinata grabbed him from behind in a hug to calm him down. It worked. She then whispered in his ear.

"It's gonna be okay let her handle it." Naruto just nodded and relaxed into her embrace.

**"Hey I got a proposition for you 'Kaku"**

**"Which is?"**

**"Well you let me go and let Gaara come back and I'll—**

**"No!"**

**"But—**

**"No"** Shukaku repeated adding more pressure to the sand. _'he's not gonna listen let me take this' _Inner just nodded and returned to let Sakura take control again. Her eyes glazed again during the switch but returned to her vibrant emerald ones.

" 'Kaku just let Gaara come back." He added more pressure. It was becoming harder to breathe for Sakrua.

**"You have given me no reason to infact you mad me angry. I just might kill you right here"** Shukaku roared. Sakura nodded.

"Right but I thought you didn't hurt those in the pack so I don't think you will kill me." Shukaku snorted.

**"who says your in my pack?"**

"you did earlier. Look you are putting my friend in pain and I would like it if you would stop and let my friend come back. If not I'll make you... or help him at least" Sakura mumbled the last part.

**"And if I don't? What happened to your threats and why did your eyes glaze over and then you become a totally different person?"** Shukaku inquired.

"Let my friend back and I will tell you." Sakura replied. Shukaku chuckled.

**"it won't be that easy girl."**

"Then what do you want?" Sakura asked.

**"Nothing you have to offer now I must go and kill someone so if you don't mind."** Shukaku let the sand fall off her and looked at the others. They gulped.

"How you gonna do it with your arms tied with chakra ropes? Don't you need your hands to finish the job?" Shukaku growled she was right.

**"Release me!"** Shukaku commanded

"Ah so you do want something well sorry I won't let you go." Sakura stated then walked away upstairs. The sand was swirling crazy around Shukaku some trying to get rid of the ropes but to no avail. Sakura decended down the stairs with her hands behind her back. She walked up to Shukaku again and everyone rose an eyebrow at her. "Gaara-kun I know you can hear me you have to fight him I know you can!" Sakura cheered.

**"That will not work."** Shukaku stated as a matter oh factly.

"Oh really? Gaara-kun I got a surprise behind my back and if you don't come out I will have to eat them all by myself." Sakura smiled. **'psh she really thinks that will work.'** _'what is it Sakura?' _Gaara said trying to push Shukaku back even more but to no avail. _'Sakura help me…' _"oh well looks like I have to eat them myself." Sakura sat on the couch with a plate of cookies on her lap steam coming off them proving that they were warm. Gaara drooled in his head. Gaara's eyes flashed between gold and jade but stopped and gold previaled. Sakura took one and broke it in half the chocolate chips gooey. She took a bite and moaned. "These are sooooo good" Sakura said as if she were in heaven. _'must have some' _Gaara thought. Shukaku stared at her like she was dumb. But in his confusion Gaara took it as his opportunity and pushed Shukaku all the way to the back of his mind and took control. Gold eyes were jade once more. Sakura saw this and smirked and began eating the cookie again. Jade eyes narrowed on the cookies.

"Mine" he mumbled and stalked towards Sakura. He reached out to grab the plate but realized he couldn't because his hands were still tied. He growled as Sakura completely ignored him and his need for the cookies. After Sakura reached for another Gaara growled and she looked at him taking another. Sakura held it up and pointed to it.

"You want this?" she asked. He growled in annoyance and nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone watching was dumbfounded. _'he came back for cookies?' _they all thought. Temari coughed to get the couples attention. Sakura looked toward her while Gaara eyed the cookie.

"Well shall we continue now that that mess is over with?" Sakura looked towards her and nodded.

"Yeah take Naruto seeing as he was wondering what's gonna happen." Sakura ordered. They nodded. "Ino can stay here with me the rest can go." Sakura finished then looked towards Gaara to see him scowling at her. She giggled and the girls got to work. Naruto was kicking and screaming

"Nooo! Leave me alone!! Take Shikamaru or Neji!! Anyone but me!" The girls held him down and dragged him into the bathroom. They taped his mouth shut and started. Meanwhile Sakura was waving the cookie infront of Gaara's face.

"Keep tempting me woman and I will hurt you." Gaara sneered glaring at her.

"How you can't use your hands. Oh and your glare doesn't affect me." Sakura stated.

"Just give me the damn cookie woman."

"I help you and this is what I get geez thanks Gaara. I'll be sure to help you next time." Sakura scoffed. Gaara smirked and leaned towards her. He then whispered in her ear.

"What were you expecting _Sakura-chan_?" His voice sent shivers down her spine. **'He is so…HOT!!'** inner cheered.

"Oh I don't know maybe a thank you?" Sakura whispered back. Gaara smirked and when she sat back up he leaned in and kissed her. It was a simple kiss but it was gentle and caring. Gaara broke it and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Thank you Sakura." Gaara said. Sakura smiled at him and he leaned back. She then held a cookie to him. "What do you expect me to do with that? I can't move my hands remember?"

"I expect you to open your mouth so I can feed it to you." Sakura answered. He then opened his mouth and she fed him. **'you pushed me back for a cookie?'** _'no I pushed you back so she would _feed _me the cookie.' _Shukaku chuckled. A plate full of cookies later the girls were out and ready for the next victim. Sakura got up.

"Sakura you do know he could of used his sand." Ino said getting up as well. Gaara smirked, he knew he could of too but he didn't want to. Why would you if you can have your crush feed them to you? Sakura just nodded.

"Yeah I know but it was more fun that way plus sitting around doing nothing was boring." Ino giggled and Gaara's smirk grew _'so you wanted to feed me? Looks like this is better than I thought.'_ "well whose next?" The girls picked and and hour later they finished with all of them. They brought out each guy and Sakura went upstairas to get something.

"Awww you guys look so cute." The girls said Sakura came back downstairs.

"What did you get?" Hinata asked.

"My camera of course!" The guys glared at the girls. They were dressed in the most ridiculous outfits to them at least. Kankuro was dressed as a life size barbie. Naruto was a fox. Neji was a girl with bows in his hair. Shikamaru was a cloud. Finally Gaara was a Panda of course! Sakura took many photos and the girls giggled and cooed at them. Sakura finally finished.

"What should we do now?" Tenten questioned.

"Well since we are done we could let them go and play a game or something." Sakura replied. The girls nodded and released there chakra ropes. Gaara stalked up to Sakura and the boys followed his example. They each pushed their crush to a wall or down on the couch and kissed them. Well some made out. The girls came up blushing and the guys smirking. "Ummm w-well what do you want to do?" Sakura asked looking around for responses. The boys had gone to change into their pjs then came back.

"Why don't we just play truth or dare Forehead."

"Fine Piggy. Is everyone else okay with that?" Everyone nodded and began making a circle. Each by their crush. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Tenten said. Sakura nodded signaling her to go.

"Shikamaru truth or dare?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome, dare I guess."

"I dare you to make out with Temari." Shikamaru pulled Temari in his lap and began to kiss her. He licked her bottom lip and she allowed him access. Shikamaru held her waist and pulled her closer and Temari had her hands around his neck. The need for air was becoming to great and they pulled apart. Temari was blushing and Shikamaru was smirking. "Okay Neji truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What a drag. Umm was Tenten your first kiss?"

"Yes. Ino truth or Dare?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to sleep in the same sleeping bag as Kankuro tonight." Ino gasped.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"You have to do it Ino." Tenten said. Everyone else noded.

"Fine." She mumbled. "Sakura truth or dare?"

"dare Piggy."

"I dare you to share a sleeping bag with Gaara." Sakura nodded.

"Why don't we all sleep with our crushes? I mean Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto and Shikamaru and Temari?" Everyone agreed. "Okay now Kankuro truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hehehe I've always wanted to do this. I dare you to get in your costume no scratch that strip down into your underware and run around the village singing Wannabe by Spice Girls." Kankuro groaned but started striping. Everyone laughed and some chuckled. They followed him to the door. Sakura patted him on the back. "Go get em tiger." Kankuro just stepped out the door and began his dare. Sakura looked to Gaara. "You getting this?" Gaara nodded. "Good lets go!" Sakura then led them to the basement and waited.

"What were you and Gaara talking about?" Naruto asked

"Oh that well you see when I pat him on the back I put a microphone on him and Gaara is using his sand to follow him with a camera. I wanted this on tape for bl— reasons." Sakura responded. Naruto just nodded. They waited and ten mintutes later Kankuro came back gasping for air. Sakura walked up to him and patted his back again taking the microphone off. "Good job Kanky!" He just glared at her.

"Okay, Hinata truth or dare?"

"umm Dare."

"I dare you to… get me some food." Everyone's sweat dropped but Hinata nodded and went upstairs and five minutes later came back down with a tray of food and a soda.

"Okay Temari truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"umm I dare you to dress up as a clown knock on the door next door and ask them if they've seen your monkey Momo." Temari's eyes widened. _'when did Hinata get like this?' _she thought. She got to the bathroom and changed. She came out and eveyone laughed. She sighed and walked upstairs and to the neighbors house. She rang the door bell. A guy about early 40's answered with the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"What do you want?" he sneered

"umm have you seen my monkey his name is Momo and I need him for my next show." Temari asked

"No" Then he slammed the door in her face.

"How rude!" Then she walked back to Sakura's to be greeted with a flash.

"Got it!" Sakura said enthusiastically. Temari glared at her.

"Your neighbor is a jerk."

"Oh that probably wasn't my neighbor it was her boyfriend." Sakura said. "She has a bad taste in men lets just say." Temari nodded in agreement.

"Well should we continue or not?" Temari asked. Sakura looked at the clock 3:00 a.m.

"Well I don't care what about everyone else?"

"I think we should just go to bed Sakura we still have to set up and I'm tired." Ino said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay then some can sleep on the pull out beds." Sakura said taking the cushions off 2 couches and pulling out the beds. (they make like an L shape but don't overlap) She then took the cushions and laid them next to each other making a make-shift bed. "Someone can take that." Sakura then went to the closet and pulled out a futon and laid it out next to the make-shift bed. "Another can take this one." She then pulled out a whole bunch of pillows and blankets. So many that you couldn't see Sakura. She put them in the middle of the floor. "Take what your need."

"Sakura what about you and Gaara?" Naruto asked

"Ummm well I guess we can sleep in my room I don't have anymore beds or anything. I never had this many people over night before. Well that is if its okay with you Gaara." Gaara just shrugged and Sakura motioned him to follow her. "night everyone!" Everyone said their good nights in response and began to fall asleep, while Sakura and Gaara headed upstairs. "Well Gaara since you don't sleep you can watch movies or watch tv if you want to."

"what about you?"

"I don't mind you're my guest Gaara I'm supposed to make you comfortable not the other way around. Besides I'm not that tired right now." Sakura responded "The movies are over there pick one." She pointed to a shelve full of different movies. He picked Dead Silence. Sakura nodded and took it and stuck it in her DVD player and began the movie. They got in her bed and Sakura placed her head on Gaara's shoulder leaing against him. Gaara looked toward her and smirked. He could get used to this. Once the movie got going Sakura was clutching to Gaara's arm hiding her head in his chest only to look up then dive back down. Gaara didn't even flinch. Half way through the movie Gaara noticed Sakura had fallen asleep her pink lock covering her face. Gaara repostioned himself so she wouldn't be in an ackward position and brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Sakura leaned into his touch and cuddled closer to his warmth. Gaara had a small smile on his face and began watching the movie once again. When it ended he turned it off and looked at Sakura. _'maybe people can accept me too. I think this is where I belong and this is what my purpose is. To protect you'_ "Gaara…" Sakura murmured in her sleep. Gaara smiled an actual smile _'yeah this is where I am supposed to be. With you Sakura. But I wonder what are you dreaming about?' _Gaara sighed and began to go into a deep meditation.

--

that's it for this chapter hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to update but with school it will take longer for me to update. I tried making this longer because of the wait for you and I will continue to do so. Also...the more reviews i get the more likely i will be able to update sooner. I am going to try and update every weekend for you guys but i can't promise anything. Like I said the more reviews the more updates sooner! Oh and sorry for the begining i think it stunk. I'm not used to writing stuff like that sooo. I'll get better I promise. Well hopefully and... Review!

Till next time,

BluePanda!


	12. Games, Wants, & Upcoming Trouble

Hey people its me again! Hope you all like the last chapter cause I wouldn't know cause no one reviewed! Look I like seeing all the views I am getting but if no one reviews then I don't know what to do except guess what you guys like and want me to write more on. I don't want to put a number of reviews to have you guys review but I would at _least _like one per chapter! Its not that must to ask and it doesn't take that long to do. Please Please just give me something to work with!! If you guys have the time to read it then please just take a little more time to do a quick review! I like to hear from you guys. I accept Anonymous reviews too! Well enough talk time for the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Recap_

_"I don't mind you're my guest Gaara I'm supposed to make you comfortable not the other way around. Besides I'm not that tired right now." Sakura responded "The movies are over there pick one." She pointed to a shelve full of different movies. He picked Dead Silence. Sakura nodded and took it and stuck it in her DVD player and began the movie. They got in her bed and Sakura placed her head on Gaara's shoulder leaing against him. Gaara looked toward her and smirked. He could get used to this. Once the movie got going Sakura was clutching to Gaara's arm hiding her head in his chest only to look up then dive back down. Gaara didn't even flinch. Half way through the movie Gaara noticed Sakura had fallen asleep her pink lock covering her face. Gaara repostioned himself so she wouldn't be in an ackward position and brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Sakura leaned into his touch and cuddled closer to his warmth. Gaara had a small smile on his face and began watching the movie once again. When it ended he turned it off and looked at Sakura. 'maybe people can accept me too. I think this is where I belong and this is what my purpose is. To protect you' "Gaara…" Sakura murmured in her sleep. Gaara smiled an actual smile 'yeah this is where I am supposed to be. With you Sakura. But I wonder what are you dreaming about?' Gaara sighed and began to go into a deep meditation._

_End Recap_

The sun peaked through the curtains and an emerald eye peeped open. She took in her surroundings and saw that the sun was shining and her alarm clock read 8:00 a.m. 'guess I should get up' she tried moving but realized she couldn't. She whipped her head around trying to find why she couldn't get up. Right as she did that she heard—

"a growl?" Sakura said confused "I don't have a dog or a pet for that matter."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't move so much and whip your hair in my face." Said someone in a low annoyed voice. Sakura whipped her head to the source of the sound. Her eyes lock with jade ones and widen.

"Oh I am sooo sorry Gaara I guess I forgot about yesterday…" Sakura apologized. Gaara chuckled slightly.

"forgot everything already?" Gaara joked. "Well I wonder what will happen when you get drunk." Sakura pouted.

"Hey! Its still early! Not everyone is an insomniac. Besides I remember yesterday just my mind gets fuzzy in the morning for your information!" Gaara just chuckled again. "and since when do you joke! I miss the quiet Gaara."

"Can't handle me?"

"Pfft your not that great."

"Oh really? Then why are you still in my arms? Why are you my friend? Why did you try to stay up with me last night then?" Gaara questioned. 'I'll just leave out the talking in her sleep part for now.'

"I uh…" Sakura was at loss for words. He got her on that. "well fine you win this round"

"this round?" Gaara said smirking

"Yeah you really think this is over? I think not!" Sakura exclaimed "You want breakfast?"

"You can cook?"

"Geez yeah I can! But now you don't get any." Sakura huffed getting up from his arms only to be pulled back in them as soon as she left. "What?"

"You wanna reapeat that? I thought I told you I always get what I want." Gaara stated.

"No I don't wanna repeat that. Yeah you did say you always get what you want." Sakura said getting up and effectively getting out of his reach and grasp.

"Well?" Gaara asked. Sakura stuck out her tongue and started walking towards the door. As soon as she got there she turned around and smirked. "Too bad for you! You never said you wanted breakfast!" With that she walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. 'hmm clever. Oh Sakura you never let this game get boring.' **'Couldn't agree more kid but would you have it any other way?' **Gaara agreed with his demon and laid back on the bed thinking of the events that occurred during his stay in the Leaf. Meanwhile in the kitchen Sakura was getting everything out for breakfast. Before she began she turned on the radio. 'wow I got lucky this song rocks!' Sakura began singing to the song while cooking.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You_

People were waking up and got up to get ready and see what everyone else was doing.

_Tell me that You will listen  
You're touch is what i'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You_

Temari was walking through the house and heard a noise. She followed it to the kitchen and realized it was Sakura. She walked in and noticing she was cooking decided to help _'it's the least I can do for her being so kind to us'._ Sakura still not noticing anyone continued her cooking.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

Gaara decided to get up and find Sakura. He headed to the kitchen and heard her voice. He stayed in the arcway of the door to the kitchen and listened to her.

_I hate living without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You_

By now everyone was up and listening to Sakura singing. She noticed Temari a while ago but was still unaware of her audience watching her.

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

Sakura was now setting the table while Temari finished up the waffles. She began to place the food on the table and adding chairs still singing away. Temari looked at her. _'shes good but why do I feel she is singing about someone.' _**'maybe because the way she sings with her heart completely in it?' **_'yeah…wait who are you?' _**'another you in your head! Call me Inner.' **_'umm okay but how come you were never here before?' _**'didn't feel like talking I was always here.' **_'riiiight uumm bye' _Temari ended her first 'inner conversation' and began helping Sakura with the chairs.

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

(Comatose by Skillet)

Sakura finished and was right about to turn and wake everyone or at least get them for breakfast when—

"That was beautiful Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"how long were you guys there?"

"at the beginning of the song why?" Naruto asked. Sakura fell over anime style.

"Y-You were there that long?" Sakura stammered. "I am really losing it already if I couldn't sense them" Sakura mumbled under her breath almost incoherent except for those with enhanced hearing thanks to their demons. Gaara smirked at her.

"Hate to break it to you Sakura but…" Gaara started getting everyones attention "you never had it." Sakura frowned and Naruto laughed.

"Good one Gaara!" Naruto said in between laughs. 'he heard that? GAH! What am I gonna do now?' **'get back at him duh!' **'oh yeah! Heehee and I know just how to do it.' **'now your talking!'** Everyone was confused because they didn't hear what she said they didn't get what Gaara was saying.

"I don't get it." Kankuro said plainly

"Cause you didn't hear me NONE of you were supposed to but apparently these two did." Sakura filled him in. Kankuro made an "O" with his mouth.

"Then what did you say?" He asked curiously

"Noth—

"Come on Sakura just tell them." Naruto insisted. Sakura sighed and looked to Gaara glaring at him as if saying 'I hope you know this is all your fault' he just smirked at her

"Fine I said I guess I am loosing it already if I couldn't sense you guys." Sakura said then mumbled again "This would of never happened if those damn demons didn't give those two fucking advanced hearing. Bunch of bastard think th—

"SAKURA! We can hear you, you know!!" Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't know you had that kind of vocabulary."

"I know I did it on puporse just for your ears" Sakura said "And I normally don't talk like that but I don't care right now sooo…besides you guys are bastards."Naruto pouted and Gaara snuck behind Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"That's what you think of me Sakura?" Sakura shivered at the warmth of his breath on the shell of her ear. She stepped away from him and to the table.

"Yes it is and if you don't like it I don't care! Now I want my breakfast everyone but Gaara can eat." Sakura stated.

"Why can't I eat may I ask?"

"Because you don't want it. You only get what you want since you don't want it you don't get it." Sakura said and began eating and everyone followed her example. Gaara ate as well. **'score one for us! Tied right now 1-1' **_'your keeping score?'_ **'course I am I wanna know who wins!' **_'wins what?'_ **'the games you two are playing with each other duh!' **'games?'** 'yes games! The games where you see who can be the last one on top. Ya know see who is the best and try to make the other one break first. Those games.' **_'umm okay but I don't really get it'_ **'you just keep getting under his skin besides you like it! Maybe he was the one you were waiting for!'** _'I don't know I like him but I don't know about dating him'_ **'why not?! Hes hot your hot, you like him he likes you it fits!' **_'but what happens when he has to go back to Suna?'_ Inner stayed quiet. _'see how will it work?'_ Sakura finished and cleaned up her plate not so hungry anymore. Everyone else finished and Sakura washed the dishes turning on the radio again once again singing. But this time only one listened in while the rest went their own way.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_

Sakura finished the dishes and sighed. 'what am I going to do?' She turned off the radio and turned to walk out only to find Gaara watching her with interest evident in his eyes. She gasped.

"Gaara I thought you all left."

"Did you want me to leave?" Gaara asked

"No you can stay its just…nevermind" Sakura sighed again

"So who was the song for?"

"huh? N-no one." Sakura stammerd. Gaara wasn't buying it

"Sakura I know that is not true I can tell when you lie." Gaara said pressing her for an answer. Normally he wouldn't but he wanted to know who it was to.

"You can tell him it was for me Sakura don't be shy." Sasuke said walking in the kitchen "I think he can handle it. He gets rejected all the time don't get his hopes up." He finished smirking. Gaara frowned, something in him was believing what Sasuke said was true. **'kid she liked you in your childhood and she likes you now he's lying!' **Sakura was fuming. _'how dare he!'_ **'get him CHA!' **

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Uchiha!" Sakura said full of venom spitting out the last word with distaste.

"Sakura when are you gonna give up the act? You don't have to play hard to get anymore I like you so come on let's ditch this loser." Sasuke said giving out his signature smirk that made all the lady's swoon over him. Well all but Sakura she was about to throw up.

"First: there is no act. Second: I don't like you. Third: Gaara is not a loser if anything you are. Fourth: stop smirking I think I am going to be sick!" Sakura finished shivering with digust. But that didn't stop Sasuke he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to the door.

"Too bad for you. You are mine. Never forget it alright!" Sasuke said. Sakura yanked her wrist out of his grasp and turned and walked away.

"I am no one's." Sakura said simply. But Sasuke didn't like it. Anger boiling in him.

"You are mine! I will have you an Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants and this one wants you so I will have you Sakura you understand." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Gaara was getting upset not liking what Sasuke was saying.

"Gosh you are stupid! I am not yours and I don't care what you say I will not be yours ever!" Sasuke just growled. '_why can't she just get it through her head?! She needs to stop this act and now! No one refuses me.'_ "Sucks for you Uchiha but I am not something that can be owned or bought. So go fuck yourself." Sakura said walking away. Sasuke followed her very angry.

"Why would I fuck myself when I can fuck you?" Sasuke smirked as she stopped _'about time'_ She walked up to him and Gaara was getting angry and something else he couldn't place. She stopped right in front of him and smacked him.

"How dare you!" She said smacking him again. "Stay away from me." Sakura finished before walking off again.

"I don't have to stay away from whats mine Blossom." Sasuke said running up to her. Gaara followed as well. Just as Sasuke was about to grab her she dissappeared leaving behind cherry blossom petals in her place. Sasuke cursed and searched for her. Gaara was about to search for her as well but he realized he still didn't have a good idea of where everything was. _'damn it Sakura where did you go? That Uchiha better not find you.'_ Gaara sighed and started walking towards his 'home' on his way his siblings stopped him.

"Hey Gaara where is Sakura?" Temari asked.

"I don't know that Uchiha was talking to her but she poofed away. I was going to look for her but I still don't know my way around to most places and I don't know where she would go." Gaara sighed.

"Oh what did he say to her to make her run off?" Kankuro asked

"He claimed her saying 'he will have what is his' and 'your mine'" Gaara said imitating Sasuke.

"What a dick! Poor Sakura I hope she is alright." Temari said worried. The boys nodded.

"Who is alright?" Naruto asked popping out of no where. Gaara explained the story and Naruto frowned. "Oh no. He got worse."

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro questioned

"You see Sasuke always wants what he can't have and since Sakura is one of the only girls that doesn't like him so he wants her. He hasn't shown it until now. Probably because of Gaara always around her and has become jealous. I just hope Sasuke doesn't know where she is." _'jealous of me?'_

"Okay I get the first part but can't we just get to Sakura first?" Temari said

"Well yeah but the thing is I don't know where Sakura goes. She has a secret spot and when something bad happens or if she doesn't want to see anyone she goes there. She was there for two days one time. No one found her not even ANBU."

"Wait what! Don't they use tracker dogs?" Temari said panicing

"Yeah but they only got so far. She covered up her scent somehow and they searched the area where her scent stops but found nothing."

"That doesn't make any sense. Oh I hope Sakura is alright." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I gotta go tell the Hokage." Naruto rushed away. But what he didn't know was the in coming danger coming towards the village.

With Sasuke.

"Where the hell is she!" Sasuke shouted

"If you were stronger you could find her." A voice sounded. "Come with me and I can make you stronger. You can get the girl and complete your goal." It finished revealing someone coming out of the bushes.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who want to help you" He said.

"How do you know about my goal?"

"Oh I know about you but only because I want to help you. Come with me and I can help you."

"No I can do it myself I don't need you." Sasuke said walking away. But he stopped when he heard manical laughter. He turned around to see the persons neck extend and bite him in the neck. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. Darkness was welcoming him but before it completely consumed him he heard.

"Come to me for that power…" Then everything went black.

With Sakura

"Ugh I hate him. Who does he think he is?! I am not his I never will be." Sakura yelled out her frustration and plopped down against her favorite tree in her secret spot. It was a cherry blossom tree and no one knew of the spot. She liked it like that, she came here when she wanted to be alone or life was just too much for her. Right now it was both. She could stay here for days maybe even a week tops. She would never stay longer, for she would miss everyone too much and eventually she would be classified as a missing nin. She only stayed out here for two days once because she slept through a day and lost track of time. By the time she got back everyone embraced her telling her not to scare/worry them like that. She felt good knowing people worried about her safety even if she hadn't meant to be gone for two days. Sakura sighed and fell asleep in the silence.

When she woke up it was a full moon out. She figured she would head home now but she never prepared for what she would find there. Something that will change her life forever.

End

Wow I left a little cliffy there huh? Oh well. Anyway tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter! I am not sure how many more chapters I will have in this story but I don't think its that many. I am thinking about making this a trilogy and the last story will be when they are older like in shippuden (sp?). Well tell me what you think in a review. Heres how it works: You review, I update. I get no reviews, I don't update and eventually discontinue the story (it will be a long time before that though.) Hey I know how the story ends you all don't, your loss not mine. I will not post another chapter without at least one review. Again its not asking that much, I know people are reading it so come on I am not making it impossible for it to happen I am not asking for 50 reviews per chapter! I just want one per chapter at least! Anyways

Till next time

BluePanda


	13. Attack, A Feeling, & Death

Okay thank you for those who reviewed this is for you

Okay thank you for those who reviewed this is for you! See it wasn't too hard was it you get the next chapter! I think there will only be 3 to 5 more chapters left. Depends on how long I make the chapters. But I want to know if you guys want me to make this a triolgy. Tell me in a review and if enough people want it I will and I'll start it as soon as I finish this story! Enough of this on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Recap:

_"Ugh I hate him. Who does he think he is?! I am not his I never will be." Sakura yelled out her frustration and plopped down against her favorite tree in her secret spot. It was a cherry blossom tree and no one knew of the spot. She liked it like that, she came here when she wanted to be alone or life was just too much for her. Right now it was both. She could stay here for days maybe even a week tops. She would never stay longer, for she would miss everyone too much and eventually she would be classified as a missing nin. She only stayed out here for two days once because she slept through a day and lost track of time. By the time she got back everyone embraced her telling her not to scare/worry them like that. She felt good knowing people worried about her safety even if she hadn't meant to be gone for two days. Sakura sighed and fell asleep in the silence._

_When she woke up it was a full moon out. She figured she would head home now but she never prepared for what she would find there._

_End Recap_

Sakura was walking back to the village but she had a bad feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right but she didn't know what. She had half a mind to turn back to get the feeling out of her stomach but she couldn't she had to know what was going on. _'curse the saying curiousity killed the cat!' _She reached the gates and that's when she saw it. Smoke coming from houses. The village was being attacked. _'this is bad what if someone I know is hurt and I wasn't here to help!' _She rushed trying to find someone she knew to fill her in and trying to help at the same time. She was scared still. The feeling she had wouldn't go away. _'somethings not right and just the village getting attacked isn't it' _She knew it was really bad if her Inner didn't say anything. She stopped on the way to her house, she was by the stadium that's when she saw it.

It was a barrier and by the looks of it a big battle was going on in it. This is where most of the ninja were fighting, some even trying to get through the barrier but failing each time. She saw her sensei fighting, his Sharingan showing. _'this is no joke— _she was cut out of her thoughts dodging an attack. She turned and saw it was a sound ninja. Sakura got into a fighting stance and knocked the ninja out with a genjutsu. _'a sound ninja then this is Orochimaru's doing, he must be fighting someone in the barrier.'_ Sakura began fighting again getting a scratch here and there. _'these are poor ninja if I am barely getting injured'_

With the gang

They were all fighting even the sand sibs. Though the army was weak the number was larger than you would expect. One would go down and another three would take his place. Naruto sighed, everything was going wrong, Sakura was no where to be found. Ninja were attacking the village and the old man was fighting Orochimaru. To put it simple he was scared shitless of the outcome of all of this. Gaara was also worried about their pink haired friend. He hoped she hadn't been found and attacked. He don't know what he would do if he lost her. His life would mean nothing with out her. He LOVED her. _'you better be alive Sakura'_ It didn't help that Shukaku was completely silent.

With Sakura

Sakura finished off the last of the sound ninja. It didn't take much she used mostly taijustu so as not to waste her chakra. But she was tired, really tired. She needed to train more with Lee, but she didn't have the time. She asked Lee to help her with her taijutsu and he agreed. She got faster and more powerful but no where near the green beast. The fact she hasn't trained in a while with this level taijutsu doesn't help either. Sakura took the time to search for her friends. Keeping her sense alert for anything she ran searching. She needed to know they were okay and she needed to know now.

"Sakura there you are." A voice said behind her relief flooded through their voice. Sakura turned to face her sensei.

"Hey Kaka-sensei what is going on?" she asked panicing

"Don't you think I should be asking why you ran off?" Sakura sighed and nodded

"Sorry Kakashi but I had to get away, Sasuke was… I don't know but he was different, he kept saying I was his so I left to get away from him." Sakura explained, Kakashi nodded.

"I understand but could you pick a place someone could find?" Sakura giggled

"What would be the point if someone could find it, I wouldn't be alone like I would want in the first place then." Kakashi chuckled at her. "So what happened?" Sakura said motioning to the body of Sound ninja piled up.

"Well…Orochimaru infiltrated the village not long after you left and he is fighting the Third right now." Kakashi said pointing to the barrier. "they have been going at it for quite some time now it should be over soon." Sakura nodded in understanding. The attack was slowly ending with the Leaf on top. It basically came down to the Third's battle and Sakura couldn't shake off the feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned towards the voice and saw an orange blur running towards her. She was tackled to the ground and bombarded with questions. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he find you?"

"I'm fine, no I'm not hurt and no he didn't find me." Sakura answered, "Now will you please get off me? I am glad your fine and all but I would like to be on my feet right now." Naruto got up and apologized scratching the back of his head. Sakura turned to see her whole group of friends smiling at her as if reasuring her they were fine. But if they were fine then why did she still feel scared that something wasn't right? Worry covered her features as she tried to think about what it could be. _'it can't be the Third right, I mean I would be sad but not like this its someone closer.' _She was snapped out of her thoughts before she could figure it out.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Naruto asked now worried she looked at him.

"I don't know I just can't shake the feeling that something happened to someone." Sakura said. "But you all are fine so I don't know who it cou— Sakura stopped herself. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She figured out who it was. They were supposed to come home today and she hadn't seen them during the attack. _'mom, dad'_ a tear slid down her check. She tried with all her might to find someone else that it could be. But came up with nothing, everyone else important to her was right in front of her, it had to be them. _'please be alive, please!'_ She knew it was bad before she stepped in the village she just hoped they were still alive. She wasn't ready to lose them. Meanwhile Naruto was waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. When she finally snapped out of it, she saw all the faces of worried friends even her sensei.

"Whats wrong Sakura? Did you figure out who it could be?" Naruto asked extremely worried for his sister like figure. He didn't know what to do.

"I-It's m-m-my p-pa— But she couldn't finish her sentence. She fell to the ground and broke down sobbing. Gaara clenched the area of his shirt by his heart. It pained him to see her like this, especially when he didn't know how to help her. _'what happened Sakura?'_ he silently thought hoping she would answer his silent question. _'I want to help her but how?'_

"Your what Sakura?" Naruto asked freaking out at why she suddenly broke down like this, kneeling down next to her his arm around her trying to comfort her. This was not the Sakura he knew. It had to big for her to break down like this. Even his sensei was trying to comfort her with him. Everyone else just stood back trying to give her room but the pain on their face was evident even in the most emotionless ones. They wanted to help but they would let Naruto and Kakashi handle it and just be there for support. Her sobbing subsided a little and she decided to try talking again.

"M-my p-p-parents!" She cried out, leaning into his chest crying her eyes out. Naruto got wide eyed. That's right her parents weren't here. He knew her and her parents were close despite all the missions and stuff they got. Hell even he liked her parents, they loved having him over and appreciated him for looking after Sakura when they couldn't. They were like the family he never had. They would invite him on all kinds of family stuff, they didn't mind and they made sure he never felt out of place. It was as if he was their child. A tear slid down his cheek but he wiped it away. He had to be strong for Sakura, she needed him now more than ever. Gaara understood that she was close to her parents and that she would be like this. He liked her mother, she was kind just like Sakura. He never met her father but he figured he was a good man. It would make sense they seemed very close. They had family pictures everywhere even some with Naruto in them. _'it must be hard for both of them. I wonder if that is what it would feel like if I lost you Sakura?'_ The cries died down and turned to sniffles.

"Sakura it will be okay we just have to find them." Naruto encouraged partly convincing himself, partly for Sakura.

"Naruto I don't think I can." Sakura said a tear falling down, her voice throaty and hoarse from the crying.

"Why don't you want to find them Sakura?"

"I do, but I don't think I can handle it if we find them… d-dead." Naruto got wide eyed at her statement. Her voice was hollow as if she was and empty shell. She was broken.

"But you don't know they are dead."

"I know but I just have a feeling they are. I felt it the very minute I came here. But I think we have another big problem."

"What?"

"The Third. I don't think he made it. He was fighting a very powerful Shinobi and though he is powerful he is not the ninja he was. But I know he wouldn't go down without a fight, I think he left Orochimaru a parting gift. This day will be the day when everything changes, everyone has lost someone precious to them. This is truly a day to grieve for the Leaf." Sakura stated in an empty voice. She then pointed to the barrier. It fell as soon as they looked. They saw a person getting carried away by two shinobi followed by two more. The ANBU followed them only to get caught in a trap. They rushed to where the barrier was and saw him. The Third dead but with a smile on his face.

"The will of Fire will burn on.."

End

By the way the last line was talking about the third if you didn't get it. He always says something like that so I thought it would fit. Hope you all liked it. This was one of my favorites to write although I almost cried writing it. Yay to NaruSaku brother sister relationship! Review! Next chapter will have more GaaSaku, I promise.

Till Next Time

BluePanda


	14. Just an Authors Note

Sorry not a chapter but just something I have to say. I am no longer updating the story with out at least 3 reviews, so that means next chapter will not be up till I get 3 reviews for my last chapter. I feel stupid for doing it this late in the story because there is only like 2 chapters left, but you guys leave me no choice. I don't know what I did differently in my chapters because I have been getting less and less reviews each time I post. Is it that hard to say something simple like a favorite scene or that you liked the chapter? Obviously you have time to read it so why not take a little more time to review? That and I got no responses to my little vote/intake thing about making another sequel. I will NOT do a sequel if no one wants me to. It would be a waste of time for me when I could be doing other things, like my homework and other stuff I have to do. I give up my time for you guys, but if I don't get any feedback or anything why should I continue to write? Anyways about the sequel I suggest if you want one you vote because I am warning you now because I have the chapter finished: It kinda ends in a cliffy, kinda! I don't know what you people consider a cliffy but it does not have some answers on their relationship. That's all I will say about that. But 3 reviews is all it takes and I will post the chapter admediately! Only seems fair right? Well that's all sorry about it not being a chapter but I had to get my word out.

BluePanda


	15. Funeral, & Comforting

Okay short and sweet this time, 3 reviews then I post, no less. Vote for a sequel to this! I need to know to get started on it! To the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Recap:_

"_The Third. I don't think he made it. He was fighting a very powerful Shinobi and though he is powerful he is not the ninja he was. But I know he wouldn't go down without a fight, I think he left Orochimaru a parting gift. This day will be the day when everything changes, everyone has lost someone precious to them. This is truly a day to grieve for the Leaf." Sakura stated in an empty voice. She then pointed to the barrier. It fell as soon as they looked. They saw a person getting carried away by two shinobi followed by two more. The ANBU followed them only to get caught in a trap. They rushed to where the barrier was and saw him. The Third dead but with a smile on his face._

"_The will of Fire will burn on.."_

_End Recap_

The battle was over and the Sound retreated. It was a bittersweet victory for the Leaf. Many lost a friend or family member, but all lost their great and wise Third Hokage. The village was no where, where it should be, a peaceful flourishing village. No it was now at one of lowest points its ever been. The only thing topping this moment was when the Nine Tails attacked and they lost the young but very powerful Fourth Hokage. But although the Third is gone his legacy will never die. He planted a flame in the new generation and their will is strong. But this brings us to one person who lost a lot.

Sakura Haruno, a sweet-tempered, considerate, full of smiles, had lost both of her parents. She was lost, broken, but most of all she felt empty. She didn't blame this on herself like most would, no because it didn't matter what _could_ of happened all that mattered was that _it_ did happen. They were gone, two of the most important people in her life, gone just like that. She recalled the moment she found out.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had insisted that they search for Sakura's parents and finally she agreed. She found some hope in Naruto's words. She thought for a moment that they could be alive and she was wrong. But she wasn't wrong. Her and Kakashi broke off from the group and that's when she saw them. Lying two miles from their home in a puddle of blood. Sakura was hurrified at the sight. Although most of the blood wasn't theirs she couldn't believe the sight she saw. Her parents lifeless bodies surrounding a bunch of dead Sound ninja. She walked up to where they lie and her knees caved in on her. She broke down sobbing again._

"_W-Why?! W-why d-did you h-have t-to l-leave me?!" She cried out. Kakashi ran to her side and held her to him. He couldn't bear seeing his daughter like figure like this. In fact this was one of the first times she broke down like this. She had, over time, had become not only physically strong but mentally and emotionally strong. Probably more so the latter. Sakura held back her tears let go of Kakashi and decided to investigate. She got up and looked around her parents. That's when she noticed it. She looked around again to make sure. Their was no doubt about it, this was it. She looked back to her parents, she was proud of them, but why did they do they to her? Tears streamed down her face she gave up on trying to hold them back remembering what her mother told her one day. She repeated her words._

"_Sometimes even the strongest of Shinobi deserve to cry in times of pain and suffering." Sakura put her head down. "W-Why did you guys do it? Why did you leave me? I don't understand." Kakashi walked towards her and once again enveloped her in a comforting hug. She buried her head in his chest, while he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay but he knew that wouldn't help. Now was her time to grieve, to let it out. He understood that and he would let her but he would make sure she knew she wasn't alone like he was when his important people died. _

_End Flashback_

Sakura stood looking at her house with her bags in her hand. She was going to live with Kakashi (his suggestion) now because she couldn't bear living in her house without breaking down from memories of her parents. She knew what they did and was proud that they died for their country but why did they do that to her. She walked away one tear sliding down her cheek and walked to her new home. Today was the funeral for all those who died and for the Third. The clouds were grey signaling rain.

"Even the sky is crying." Sakura said looking at the sky. "Today the sky will cry for me mommy and daddy." She turned her attention back to the road droplettes of rain begining to fall. She continued to her destination. When she arrived Kakashi welcomed her in. He took her bags and told her to relax in the living room. When she got there she saw all her friends looking at her with pain and worry adorning their features. No one spoke, because no one knew what to do. It turns out that the Kazekage was also killed by Orochimaru. He infiltrated shortly after they entered the village. He killed the Kazekage and took his place. The sand sibs never noticed because they never liked their father therefore didn't like being around him. They should be happy that he was finally out of their lives but they couldn't. They couldn't because their friend was broken and empty and that is almost as bad as death coming to someone important to them. Everyone thought that. The only difference…_ 'she can always be brought back'_ Gaara thought _'just like she brought me back' _Finally unable to stand the silence Naruto spoke.

"Sakura—

"Naruto don't. I understand what they did and I am proud of them for it. But I just don't understand why they did it." Sakura interrupted him. But this got him confused.

"Wait did what?" Naruto said being the spokesman for the group.

"Killed themselves…" Sakura said sadly, tears now streaming down her face. Everyone gasped in shock even Gaara. They couldn't believe what she just said. Kakashi hearing what she said snapped out of his shock first and spoke.

"Sakura how do you know this?"

"Because they used a forbidden Haruno secret jutsu. Although it is very powerful and is a great jutsu when your outnumbered and running out of chakra it comes with a cost…" Sakura explained her sobs getting stronger. A storm was now raging outside as if controlled by her emotions. She was curled up on the couch hugging her knees and shaking. "T-That's w-why its forbidden…The cost is their lives. After preforming the jutsu something in the users system goes berserk. The attack can range from a mile to a 5 mile radius, killing or nearly killing everyone in its path. After its preformed though your own chakra fights against your system. Finally it attacks your heart and…"Sakura couldn't finish the sentence but everyone knew what she meant. Death and probably a most painful way. Gaara cringed, when he killed it was painless because he crushed them so fast they can't even register the pain. "It's used as a last resort when your gonna die anyway." She finished.

"But Sakura that means they could have been dying!" Naruto shouted, Sakura shook her head.

"No Naruto they weren't I know they weren't. The didn't have any major cuts only minor. So they couldn't of died of blood loss. Their chakra levels were low but not that dangerously that they would of died from it. Unless something was already attacking them from their mission internally but I won't know. The ANBU are doing tests as we speak." Sakura explained now staring into space. If you looked into her eyes all you would see is emptyness. The normal vibrant emotion-full eyes were empty of everything. They were dull. Naruto stayed quiet now. He tried everything but as much as he doesn't want it to be true Sakura was right. She had facts behind her statements, while he was going off of hope. He didn't know what to do but he wanted his friend back. "I have to go get ready." Sakura said getting up and leaving to her room.

"Guys what can we do I hate seeing Sakura like this." Naruto spoke in a low voice so Sakura wouldn't hear. But soon the sound of a shower was heard.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, she was always the one who stood by us." Hinata said. Ino nodded.

"We didn't realize it until now but she was the strongest of us all mentally. I haven't seen her like this since she used to get picked on as a kid. Actually its worse right now." Ino stated sadly.

"She helped us all when we needed it but now we can't do the same for her." Neji said sadly "I remember the day I found out my father died for Lord Hyuga…

Flashback

"_Neji…" Neji looked up to see Lord Hyuga._

"_What." Neji spat._

"_When your father died he told me to look after you and when you were old enough to understand to give you this." He held a scroll to him. Neji's eyes scanned the scroll and his eyes widened. "I will leave you to yourself." Lord Hyuga left but a tear slid down his face. Neji ran out the mansion to his spot in the forest. He leaned against the tree and a tear slid down his face. He closed his eyes but he heard a noise. He pulled and threw a kunai at the offending creature. _

"_Nice aim there." A voice said "Lucky for you I saw it coming in time or I would've got hit." The voice continued as said person came out of the bushes revealing them._

"_Oh its just you Haruno." Neji said recognizing her_

"_Yeah its just me but what's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing I came here to relax now if you would please leave me."_

"_Yeah its nothing and my hair is not naturally pink. Now if nothing was wrong then why are you holding that scroll like its your death sentence?" Sakura said pointing to the scroll in his hands. His knuckles were white from holding it too tight. Neji sighed. "You don't have to tell me I understand if you don't want to. But I just thought you would want a friend right now seeing you run off like that, then seeing you cry here."_

"_I was not crying." Neji protested. This time Sakura sighed._

"_It's okay to admit it. My mom said that 'sometimes even the strongest of Shinobi need to cry in times of pain or suffering.'" Neji looked up and explained what had happened to her. Her face was not filled with pity but with concern. "Wow I—_

"_Don't say your sorry for me I don't need it." Neji interrupted_

"_I wasn't going to say that. I know you don't want it either." Neji nodded. "I was going to say thats a lot to take in I don't know if I could handle it. But I would be proud of him either way._

"_I am proud of him even after he did this. Now I understand what happened."_

"_I would hope so, he wanted you to be happy. You are full of possibilities and promise Neji and I think your father wants you to live to your fullest. I know I do." Neji was shocked but then nodded_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well I hope you feel better. Its not good to keep some things to yourself." Sakura lectured. Neji nodded._

"_Thank-you Sakura-san."_

"_You don't have to be so formal and any time! I am happy to help out any friend. If you ever need someone to talk to you can come find me."Sakura said walking away but before she was out of hearing distance he shouted._

"_Whatever Haruno." He said it jokingly, she knew. The last thing he heard was her laughter. He smiled _'hm I do feel better now' _he thought and left to the training fields._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah I remember when she came up to me after I failed the test to become a genin." Naruto started.

Flashback

"_I am sorry Naruto I just can not pass you." Iruka said. Naruto left the building and sat on his swing looking at all those who passed. _'who am I kidding I can't even become a genin how will I become Hokage?' _Deep in thought he didn't notice the pink-haired girl walk straight up to him._

"_Hey Naruto why so glum?" She asked._

"_I didn't pass again. Everyone is right I am a failure." Naruto sighed._

"_No your not, you just haven't found your strength yet." Sakura encouraged. "But if you keep moping around like this and giving up then of course you won't pass!" Naruto looked at her like she grew a second head._

"_Why are you being nice to me?"_

"_Because everyone needs someone. No one can do anything alone all the time." Sakura smiled "And since you always train alone then why don't you and I train together." Sakura offered. Naruto smiled at her and nodded vigorously._

"_Yeah I would like that." _

"_Cool! Let's get going." Sakura smiled and held out her hand to him which he gladly took. They trained together for two hours. "See you are good."_

"_Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. Sakura looked toward the sky and noticed the sun was setting. She frowned._

"_I'm sorry Naruto but I have to go now. But come find me and we can train again okay?" Sakura said_

"_Yeah that sounds nice. But where will I find you?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled, Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Whats so funny?" _'don't tell me she is just like everyone else and did this to hurt me'

"_You are." Sakura said and Naruto frowned _'I thought you were different'_ "How many girls do you know with pink hair?" She finished. Naruto looked at her then started laughing and scratched the back of his head._

"_Oh yeah I guess your right huh?" Naruto said._

_"Yeah, so I will see you soon right?" Naruto nodded "Good" Sakura walked up to him and hugged him goodbye and ran off into the distance. Naruto smiled at his new friend. Things were gonna be different he could feel it._

_End Flashback_

"She helped us all even us with our brother." Temari stated. "This is probably the closest we have ever been." Her brothers nodded.

"She isn't that great. She never helped me." A voice said towards the front door.

"Sasuke" Naruto seethed.

"She is and always will be weak." Sasuke said

"Take that back!" Tenten yelled

"Can't handle the truth? Pathetic."

"No your pathetic." A voice came from the hallway. They all turned to see Sakura clad in black ready for the funeral. Sasuke scoffed

"You're the one who can't grow up."

"Oh really then why are you the one still holding on to the past? You're the one who wants revenge for your clan by killing your brother because of what he did." Sakura retorted.

"Shut up! You know nothing about it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah just like you have no idea what happened to me. Stop being such a hypocrite." Sakura said coldly. Sasuke glared at her, his anger boiling.

"How would you feel if your brother, one you were close to totured you by showing him killing your whole family. Even my parents at age 6?!" Sasuke sneered

"Your right I don't know what it feels like. But try being taken away from your only friend at 6 move to a village only to be alone and hated. Then when everything gets good have your parents kill themselves! Stop acting like you are the only one who had something bad done to them cause your not! The world doesn't revolve around you Sasuke so get over yourself!!" Sakura said trying to control her emotions because she didn't need this right now. She didn't need some pompous asshole telling her that what she had to go through was nothing. That she was pathetic. Sasuke shut up real quick. "Just leave." Sakura said walking back to her room. She collapsed on her bed crying her heart out. "Why?! Why did you leave me!!" She screamed. Gaara heard her scream as did everyone else but he started walking to her room. He stopped when he heard laughter.

"Hn the monster is going to comfort her. How cute." Sasuke said sarcastically. Gaara turned toward him and growled.

"**You!**" Gaara seethed and attacked him with sand. Everyone knew this was Shukaku and they knew what he was going to kill Sasuke.

"Gaara you have to stop!" Naruto yelled "Don't let him control you." 'Gaara' laughed

"**Back off Nine Tails. No one hurts one of my pack and gets away with it!" **Shukaku shouted "**Anything you want to say **_**Uchiha**_**?**" He spat out his name. Sakura heard shouting and recognized a voice as Shukaku. _'oh no'_ She wiped her tears and ran out the room. She stopped when she saw Sasuke being held up by sand and Naruto trying to stop Gaara. Gaara. This was not him and she had to get him back. She ran and hugged him tightly from behind. 'Gaara' froze and turned to see Sakura crying against his back. His eyes softened truly he thought of her as more then one of the pack but as the boys mate. Though he didn't voice it because he knew nothing good would come.

"Please Shukaku stop Sasuke isn't worth it." Sakura pleaded

"**He hurt you so he will pay!**" Shukaku roared not bothering to listen to her plea.

"Don't kill him please. Gaara will only get in trouble and I might not see him again. Its not worth it don't." 'Gaara' looked at her and smirked. The girl cared for his container as much as he does her. She was right though and he hadn't thought of that. Elders were running both of the villages now and they are righteous fools doiing what they think is "helping" the village. He sighed and Sakura looked up.

"**Fine I will not kill him.**" Sakura smiled never letting go of him.

"Thank you." He smirked at her. **'maybe this way is better, not killing but protecting your pack'** Shukaku thought.

"**That doesn't mean I won't break a bone or two.**" Sakura laughed

"Okay but let him down for a minute." 'Gaara' obliged and Sakura walked up to him. Sasuke was smirking.

"I knew you liked me Sakura. That's why you saved me." Sasuke said

"Pfft I only saved you to save Gaara from punishment. Besides it's a win-win situation for me." Everyone was confused.

"See you don't want me hurt." Sasuke smirked

"That's not what I said." Sakura now smirked. "What I mean is Gaara gets saved and I get to do this." Sakura punched him in his face breaking his nose and giving him a black eye all in one punch. "Hopefully now you see the world doesn't revovle around you." She dusted off her hands and went to wash her hands of the blood she had gotton on her from the bloody nose. When she got back everyone was still in shock.** 'I see why you like her kid'**Gaara just nodded dumbly at Shukaku still in shock. "What?" Sakura said confused "I wasn't supposed to hit him?" Everyone turned to her to see her pouting. "You guys are no fun." Everyone started laughing at her. She was finally reverting back to her normal self.

"**you had your fun now time for mine.**" 'Gaara' said a milacious smile across his features. Sakura shurgged.

"Fine just take it outside I don't think Kakashi wants any more blood on his floor." 'Gaara smirked at her and took Sasuke outside and broke two ribs, one arm, one leg, his collar bone, a couple fingers and a couple kicks down south if you know what I mean.

"Sakura how are we supposed to cover that up?" Kakashi asked.

"Easy we let him bleed a little more take him to the hospital and say we found him beat up and loosing blood fast." Sakura said "We just got out of battle it shouldn't take that much convincing." Kakashi smiled. His student was coming around. Sakura turned towards 'Gaara'. He gave her a confused look. "Thanks 'Kaku."

" '**Kaku?**" he asked

"Yeah its your nickname." Sakura replied "You know I don't see why people thought you were so bad. You just helped me out."

"**You are confusing girl. Let's make friends with the bloodthirsty, sadistic demon.**" Shukaku said sarcastically and Sakura laughed.

"Well why wouldn't I want to be your friend?Your funny, you got me to forget about my parents and make me feel a lot better. Especially since i got to punch Sasuke!" Sakura said "But can I please have Gaara back now?" 'Gaara' laughed but then nodded and soon gold eyes became jade once again. Sakura ran up and hugged him and he returned it. _'thank you Shukaku' _**'no problem kid anything for out mate' **_'mate? hmm maybe some day' _**'I knew you would consider it kid!' **_'you can thank Sakura for that, shes different from the rest I don't think I would have it any other way.' _**'yeah' **

"I'm glad your okay Sakura." Gaara comforted her rubbing soothing circles on her back. Sakura just smiled at him but then it turned to a frown.

"We should go the funeral is going to start soon." She said sadness in her eyes. Gaara sighed _'its better than emptiness'_ The gang headed to the funeral the storm gone and only slightly above a drizzle now. When it started pouring Gaara whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Your parents are up there weeping too Sakura." Sakura looked up at him and smiled tears glistening in her eyes. But what surprised him were that they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy. She embraced him.

"Thank you for being here with me." Sakura said gratefully. Gaara took her chin and made her look at him.

"Sakura even you can't take everything by yourself. It's the least I can do for you helping me." Sakura's smile grew and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks anyway." She told him and looked away. But Gaara turned her towards him again and kissed her. It was gentle and sweet. Sakura knew from this moment that Gaara would never let her be alone. She smiled in the kiss. When he pulled away shocked Sakura. Adorning his face was a true genuine—

"Smile! I told you I would get you to smile!" Sakura said cheerfully. Gaara chuckled

"You wouldn't know how many times I smiled when you didn't know. The first time was when you stood up for me when I was hiding in the tree." Gaara told her. Sakura frowned.

"No fair! You can't keep smiling when I'm not there!! I like your smile." Sakura pouted. Gaara laughed at her. She was almost back to her normal self now and he was happy that he had something to do with it.

End

That's all people. I am thinking next chapter is the last one. Sad right? But again vote if you want this to be a trilogy alright? So Review! I need to know about the a possible trilogy. I will only do it if you guys want it!

Till Next Time

BluePanda


	16. Broken, The Dare, & Laughing Fit

**Sakura: why are we here?**

**Me: i don't know i was bored so i brought you in for the disclaimer and such! now entertain the people!!**

**Shikamaru: What a drag**

**Me: Pineapple just say it or get someone to say it**

**Shikamaru: BluePanda do--**

**Naruto: Does not own me!**

**Shikamaru: She also doesn't own--**

**Sakura: The song Broken by Seether Ft. Amy Lee!**

**Shikamaru: troublesome as it is she suggests tha--**

**Me: You listen to the song when the part comes. **

**Shikamaru: Is everyone done interrupting me? (mumbles) troublesome people**

**Me: yeah pretty much take it away?**

**Shikamaru: I guess To th--**

**Me, Naruto and Sakura: The Story!**

**Shikamaru: (sigh) what they said.**

_Recap_

_"No fair! You can't keep smiling in when I'm not there! I like your smile." Sakura pouted. Gaara laughed at her. She was almost back to her normal self now and he was happy that he had something to do with it._

_End Recap_

"Look guys I need some alone time, so I'm going for a walk." Sakura said

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worry etched on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sakura said walking away.

A couple hours after the funeral Naruto decided to get together for a group activity, but in reality he just wanted to keep Sakura's mind off her parents. Everyone agreed nonetheless though. But no one had found Sakura yet.

"Let's split up and look for her." Hinata suggested, and everyone agreed. They broke up into couples: Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Kankuro, leaving Gaara on his own. He didn't care though it would be easier for him, for her was still used to doing things by himself. He searched where he and Hinata had found her training, sadly he couldn't find her there.

"She has to be close." Suddenly Gaara heard a faint noise and raced towards it. It got louder and louder and finally Gaara recognized it as Sakura's voice. She was singing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by cherry blossom trees. In the middle was a lake with a waterfall. Cherry blossom petals were falling all around her. Everything just enhanced her beauty but what tore at Gaara was her voice and the song she was singing.

Sakura:

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**

Her voice was filled with sadness and Gaara knew why. He knew the feeling of loneliness better then just about everyone, but he didn't want Sakura to feel it. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone even if her parents were gone. Good thing he had a pretty good idea on how. Gaara stepped out of his hiding spot and began singing. Sakura turned towards the voice and gasped seeing Gaara.

Gaara:

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Gaara thought she would've ran or something but she stayed listening to him pour as much into the song as she had. What really surprised him was that she began singing with him.

Both:  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**

Sakura had tears in her eyes threatening to fall but she didn't let them, instead she continued singing.

Sakura:  
**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**

Both:**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone**

Gaara:**  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore (broken by Seether, ft. Amy Lee)**

They finished the song and Sakura ran up to Gaara and embraced him crying. Gaara just embraced her back rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Everything will be fine Sakura, I promise I will never let you be alone." Gaara cooed. Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Gaara," Sakura said and he nodded. _'I love you.' _**'when are you actually going to tell him?' **_'I don't know, I just don't know.' _They stood like that for what seems like hours when in actuality it was about ten minutes. Finally Gaara broke the silence.

"Sakura everyone is looking for you, Naruto want to do 'Group activites' as he called it." Gaara told her. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go then." Sakura said letting go. Gaara sighed. _'why am I upset that she let go?' _**'because kid you love her.' **_'yeah I guess I do.' _**'now you have to **_**her**_** that.' **_'I just don't know how.' _Sakura and Gaara ended up finding the gang waiting for them, well at least Gaara but him finding Sakura was a plus. Naruto was relieved he had found her now the only problem, was—

"Naruto what do you have planned for us to do?" Ino asked.

"Ummm…" Naruto responded, _'damn I hadn't gotton that far in the plan yet! Curse you Ino!!'_

"Troublesome but how bout some truth or dare?" Shikamaru said saving Naruto, being a genius and all he knew what Naruto was trying to do by the way he kept checking on Sakura, every minute. It was the least he could do for his friend, she had helped him out one day, well a lot of days and he wanted to help her too. But we won't get into that.

"Yeah great idea Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered. People were nodding their heads in a agreement and everyone turned waiting for Sakura to respond.

"Guys stop looking at me, I hate the feeling of eyes on me." Sakura said shivering.

"Well…" Naruto started.

"Oh right the game…" Sakura said. "umm I guess I'll play."

"Good to the Huyga's!" Naruto said racing off before Neji caught him.

"Naruto!" Neji shouted angrily. Hinata sighed _'here they go again' _They ended at the mansion and decided to play there after much convincing for Neji to agree. "Fine, but I go first." Neji declared. Everyone agreed and sat in a circle in this order: Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Kankuro, Gaara, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Naruto truth or dare." Neji smirked.

"Dare!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I dare you dress up in a pink frilly dress no sexy jutsu…"

"That's easy!" Naruto said about to run to get the dress.

"Wait! I didn't finish, then you have to run around the village and sing "I'm a Barbie Girl" all while wearing 3 inch heels." Neji finished. Laughter filled the room.

"HA! Good luck with that Naruto, it will take you forever in heels!" Ino shouted and began laughing again.

"Yeah I know!" Tenten said laughing then got serious. "Why do you think I hate heels?" The girls laughed at her. Naruto came back with the dress on and matching heels. He was practically crying at what he was dared to do. Neji motioned him to follow him.

"Come Naruta," Neji said everyone giggled or chuckled. When they finally reached the door, Neji said "Now you can go, but wear this," Neji said handing him a set of headphones plugged into a purple ipod. "It has the song and tune so you don't totally screw up, just push play when your ready." And with that Naruto was off stumbling a lot along the way. Sakura looked at him and a hint of michief passed through her eyes. She walked towards the door only to be stopped.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Kankuro asked. _'damn Kankuro now everyone will want to know! What do I say what do I say?' _**'hold your horses girl umm say you have to go get something that you forgot.' **_'it'll do.' _

"Umm I forgot something at Kaka-sensei's house I gotta go get it." Sakura said calmly despite iside she was maniacally laughing.

"I'll come with you." Ino offered.

"No!" Sakura yelled. "Um I can go by myself its um…personal." Sakura covered up. The girls gave her a sympathetic look and the boys looked curious. Ino just nodded.

"I understand Sakura." Ino said "That really sucks though" Sakura looked confused for a second then realized what the girls thought she was doing. _'they think I have "it"' Sakura laughed. _**'Nice!'** Sakura just nodded then left.

"What are you talking about 'that really sucks'?" Kankuro asked.

"Can't tell you its something boys don't need to know." Ino stated.

"Aw man come on!" Kankuro whined. Ino just turned towards the girls and began talking. Gaara was really curious to what was going on with Sakura, he was going to go after her but decided against it. He could wait and if she didn't come back in a reasonable amount of time for him, he would look for her. That probably didn't give Sakura much time though.

Meanwhile Sakura was praising herself for bringing her camera. She searched for Naruto thinking he should be about halfway through the village by now. She was right, low and behold Naruto was running towards her in his dress singing, poorly if I might add. He ran past her (she was hiding) and she turned on her camera taking shots trying hard not to laugh to hard since everyone was laughing but if Naruto heard her he would notice her voice. Just then he fell, and luckily for Sakura she got it. His dress flew up showing his frog boxers, while Naruto was making a funny face thanks to falling. But the next picture she got took the cake, Naruto dress up again showing his boxers and face down in a pile of—

"Ewww, dog crap!" Naruto shouted. Sakura couldn't hold in her laughter any more she fell to the ground (still hidind though) holding her sides. She almost couldn't breathe _'what a way to die, of laughter' _Sakura thought. Finally she calmed down enough and got up, laughs and giggles coming out every now and then. Luckily again that Naruto was too busy shouting and cursing to notice her. She decided she had enough pictures and headed back to the Huyga mansion before people got worried, suspisious, or Naruto beat her there. On the way she was basking in her thoughts. _'I haven't laughed like that in forever' _**'hun its only been like three days, since you found out about your parents death.' **_'yeah but that is a long time without laughter for me, as the saying goes and is one of my personal philosophies "a day without laughter is SERIOUS!"' _**'true.'** Sakura finally made it back to the mansion and everyone greeted her and waited for Naruto to get back. Too bad someone couldn't handle the silence. Well someone's.

"UGH! I can't take this silence!" Ino and Kankuro yelled.

"Deal with it." Neji said.

"No I need to know what Sakura had to do since the girls won't tell us!" Kankuro said.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused** 'they think you have "it" remember.' **_'oh yeah'_ "Oh that, don't worry about it Kankuro."

"Well if not a big deal why can't we know?" Kankuro demanded.

"Know what?" Naruto asked entering the room.

"Sakura left shortly after you did because she forgot something and she said it was personal." Kankuro explained. "and the girls won't tell us what it was!"

"Sakura what happened!" Naruto asked worriedly. Sakura saw the concern on his face and was about to burst into laughter, surprisingly Naruto's worry face was a lot like the face he had when he fell into the dog crap. _'I guess he was worried about landing on it not that he did anything to stop it' _**'ah count on Naruto to do something hilariously stupid!' **"Uhh Sakura are you okay?" Sakura was now had one hand on her stomach and one on her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Yikes, cramps." Temari stated, and the girls nodded. Sakura turned to them and started laughing, she couldn't hold it in, with Naruto's face and her friends obliviousness it was too much for her. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. **'wasn't she just upset kid?' **_'yeah I wonder what happened.' _**'well you know how we find out something' **_'I am not threatening to kill her.' _**'no not that! Intimidate make her spit it out, not literally, and if that doesn't work use plan B.' **_'whats plan B?' _**'when the time comes kid when the time comes.'** Gaara looked and Sakura was now practically rolling around on the floor--wait scratch that she now WAS rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sakura care to enlighten us on what's so funny?" Gaara asked arms crossed over his chest standing in front of where she was on the floor looking down on her. Sakura stopped laughing for a second and looked at Gaara. Sakura blinked a couple of times then started laughing again. Gaara's sweat dropped.

"Troublesome girl, stop your laughing for two seconds to tell us whats so funny." Shikamaru said actually curious, which doesn't happen too often since he noramlly figures things out before most. Things just didn't add up but a lot of times they didn't with Sakura, she was too different always changing yet staying the same at the same time. Sakura calmed down and stood up.

"Okay okay, but let me relish in the moment."

"What a drag what moment?"

"The moment THE Shikamaru Nara doesn't know what's going on!" Sakura cheered. Shikamaru sighed and everyone looked slightly shocked, he always knew what was going on if only in the slightest bit. Even the sand sibs I might add, it doesn't take a genius to figure out Shikamaru was a genius. "Okay moment over"

"Well?" Kankuro asked expectingly.

"Well what?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Aren't you gonna tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the thing."

"Kanky I have no idea what you are talking about." Sakura said

"Sakura." Gaara said obviously annoyed.

"Yes my dear Panda-kun?" Sakura asked again innocently.

"Just tell us what the hell is going on." Gaara demanded.

"Oh" Sakura said mocking sadness. "That's all you wanted." Gaara looked at her and almost felt bad about what he said to her. Almost. **'she is good' **_'got that right, shes so different from before yet still up to the same stuff.' _**'that's why you like her kid, shes not too different from before, yet not completely the same and up to keep things changing so it never get boring…imagine how she is in— **_'don't go there, I don't need the images.' _

"Look what you did Gaara, you can't be so hard on her right now!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah she's in a sensitive state." Ino agreed. Gaara could of sworn he saw Sakura smirk but it was gone just as soon as it appeared.

"Cut the act Sakura." Gaara said calmly cleary not interested in what the two Konoha blonds have to say.

"Damn. How did you know?" Sakura asked, suddenly happy again. The two blonds fell over anime style.

"Y-you were faking it?" Ino asked incrediously.

"Yeah" Sakura shrugged.

"B-but you, I, huh?" Naruto said stupidly. Sakura sighed.

"You guys think you would be over this by now. I. Tricked. You." Sakura said the last part as slowly and simply as she could hoping they would get it. "Now how did you know Gaara?"

"Memories."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Shoot." Sakura said.

"So you gonna come clean?" Gaara asked. "Or do we have to do it the hard way."

"Oh come on its as if you don't know me at all!" Sakura shouted.

"Should've just come clean Sakura." Gaara stated

"What fun is that?" Sakura stated. Gaara shrugged and caught Sakura in his sand holding her in place.

"None I suppose." Gaara responded. "Now what did you really do?"

"I went to Kakashi's to get something like I said." Sakura said nonchalantly. _'it is half true I did pick up my camera' _**'Good one!'**

"You expect me to think it took that long." Gaara said narrowing his eyes.

"It was personal!" Sakura defended.

"Gaara don't dig its really personal for a girl." Temari said trying to save Sakura from embarrasment.

"Well then what is it that's so personal Temari?" Gaara asked.

"I can't tell you it will embarrass Sakura." Gaara glared at her, then turned back to Sakura. She was a little red so he supposed it was true. How wrong they all were though inside Sakura was about to blow and when I say blow I mean blow up with laughter. _'they all think I have "it"! gosh they can be naïve' _**'CHA! Go Temari!'**

"fine." Gaara said. "Then what was so funny?"

"You guys" Sakura said easily, hey it was true. Everyone rose an eyebrow (nonexistant one for Gaara)

"I fall to see what was so funny."

"Of course you don't it's a Sakura Haruno thing, you would only know if you were me." Sakura responded.

"Well make it an unSakura Haruno thing! I wanna know Sakura!" Naruto demanded/whined. "I hate when people laugh and I don't know what's so funny."

"Too bad I can stand here all day." Sakura said.

"Well then maybe you will." Gaara said.

"Good."

"Glad you think so." Gaara turned towards the rest of the group.

"Gaara your not gonna get anything out of her, when she gets like this nothing can get her to talk." Ino said. "Trust me I've tried."

"Troublesome girl, she's not even giving out any clues."

"Duh! Cause I am telling the truth and if I wanted you to know I would give clues so at least _you _could figure it out Pineapple." Sakura shouted across the room.

"How can you hear us?" Tenten asked.

"Your not talking quietly and I am only right across the room." Sakura replied.

"Oh." Tenten said.

"Focus Tenten." Neji said. Tenten nodded and they rebegan their discussion.

"Where were we." Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru was saying how I wasn't giving any clues and Ino was saying that you guys won't get anything out of me." Sakura shouted again.

"Right, so any ideas?"

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted.

"Ah no." Gaara said. "I have a better idea and Sakura its one of your ideas I think you'll like it." Gaara finished now facing Sakura.

"Really? Is it the give me a five minute head start before chasing me down idea?"

"Nope better."

"Ten minute head start?" Sakura questioned.

"No toture." Gaara answered smirking and Sakura stayed passive.

"Oh that's your idea? Lame." Sakura said calmly.

"I thought you would be excited you said and I quote 'the only thing better than killing is toturing them until they wish they were dead' end quote."

"yeah I know I and still believe in it." Sakura said.

"Good hope your ready." Gaara said.

"Toture? Are you out of your mind?!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes I probably am." Gaara said calmly

"How?" Shikamaru asked and Gaara leaned in and whispered in his ear. Shikamaru smirked. "It coud work." They turned to Sakura who looked bored even as they were advancing on her.

"So what you gonna do?"

"Well Sakura since you like to laugh we thought we would help." Gaara said still smirking. They in front of her now and suddenly they attacked. Laughter was heard and the rest of the group sweat dropped. They were—

"Stop….Tickling….me…." Sakura said inbetween laughs

"What was that? I can't understand you." Gaara said. Sakura was now on the ground with Gaara on top of her. Shikamaru quit a little bit ago and was standing back with the group.

"I'm….going…..to….die…from….laughter!" Sakura shouted.

"No Sakura your not going to die anytime soon." Gaara said continuing his handy work.

"If…you…keep…it….up….I will…" Sakura said struggling to stop laughing. Gaara stopped for a little bit to let her catch her breath.

"Okay I'll tell you I guess, just stop I think I've had enough laughter. I think I've caught up to all those days I didn't." Sakura said breathing normally again. "It's a long story though."

"Finally!" Kankuro and Naruto shouted. Gaara helped her up and they all sat on the couches. Gaara pulled Sakura on his lap and the other boys followed his example with their crushes (can you believe they aren't dating yet?) The girls blushed and the boys smirked.

"Well it started on Naruto's dare when I said I had to leave." Sakura began.

"I knew you were lying!" Kankuro said.

"I wasn't lying, I did go to Kakashi's and it was personal but not exactly for me." Sakura stated. "The girls thinking I had 'it' helped though. Anyways I went to get my camera and then I found Naruto."

"What!?" Naruto shrieked.

"I found you that's why I was laughing." Sakura said. Gaara gave her a look that said explain more. Sakura sighed and continued. "I saw you right before you tripped and landing in the pile of dog crap face first. Luckily I got a picture of the fall and you face down in the pile." Sakura laughed and everyone joined in.

"You fell in a pile of dog crap?" Kankuro chuckled.

"You try running in heels without falling!" Naruto defended.

"Anyways, when I came back and you asked what was wrong your face reminded me of what it looked like before you fell. I couldn't help myself, then the girls kept thinking I had 'it' it was too much. Then when Gaara demanded what happened, his seriousness was too funny." Sakura said giggling a little bit. "So that's why you guys happy now?"

"Estatic." Temari said.

**Sakura: its the end already?**

**Me: yeah it is got a problem?**

**Naruto: Yes! its to short!**

**Me: Too bad cause guess what, i have good news and bad news well two bad news.**

**Both: What?**

**Me: Bad news #1- I am going on vacation and won't be able to post for about 2 weeks, bad news #2- The next chapter is the last one. The good news though is that it is super long!**

**Shikamaru: It better not be troublesome, what you think is long can be short.**

**Me: hey! this was a last minute addititon chapter they are lucky they even got it!**

**Shikamaru: what a drag.**

**Naruto: Shikamaru has a point ya know.**

**Me: You want me to take you out of the chapter and all my stories to come?**

**Naruto: 0.o no!**

**Me: Alrighty then take it away Gaara!**

**Gaara:...**

**Me: (sigh) I'll have Sakura feed you a cookie again.**

**Gaara: Alright people review or BluePanda won't give me my cookie, and when I don't get my cookies I get mad and when I'm mad i will kill you. So review damn it.**

**Me: good job (pats on head) Sakura!**

**Sakura: feed him? (I nod) Yay!**

**Me: Review and i will give you another story! oh and the last chapter of course!!**

**Till next time**

BluePanda


	17. The Note, B Day, Prank, and Goodbyes

**Naruto: Where's BluePanda?**

**Sakura: I don't know. Shikamaru?**

**Shiakamaru: Don't look at me i was napping until some troublesome woman woke me up.**

**Temari: Who you calling troublesome? (glares)**

**Shikamaru: BluePanda?**

**Temari: You better be.**

**Gaara: BluePanda is unable to appear thanks to some trouble with some of the characters CoughSasugayCough. So for your enjoyment she appointed me to be in charge personally.**

**Sakura: Why you?**

**Gaara: persaution.**

**Nartuo: you probably threatened her. Poor BluePanda!**

**Gaara: What makes y****ou think I threatened her?**

**Everyone: no reason.**

**Gaara:whatever.**

**Sakura: This is the last chapter (sniff) but if you people review BluePanda will make a sequel! Don't you people want a sequel? (puppy dog eyes) Good! Now review for one! Now (evil face)**

**Naruto: (gulp) oh yeah BluePand doesn't own me! To the story!**

_Re__cap_

__

"Anyways, when I came back and you asked what was wrong your face reminded me of what it looked like before you fell. I couldn't help myself, then the girls kept thinking I had 'it' it was too much. Then when Gaara demanded what happened, his seriousness was too funny." Sakura said giggling a little bit. "So that's why you guys happy now?"

"Estatic." Temari said.

_End Recap_

Sakura was turning around. She had her friends to back her up. Most important she had Gaara with her. **'told ya he liked you' **_'hes just being a good friend is all, I did the same for him' _**'yeah but you didn't do it for just friends cause you want to be more than that I know it' **_'whatever lets just go meet everyone shall we?' _Inner just agreed and Sakura was off to Ichiraku's for ramen. But before she got there she was stopped.

"Haruno Sakura?" a voice asked from behind her

"Yes that's me." She said turning around to see an ANBU officer.

"Come with me." Sakura was not sure why she was wanted so she hesitated. The ANBU must have noticed. "It's about your parents. The medical corps found something that you might find interesting." He added. Sakura grew stiff. _'my parents?' _**'calm down its probably nothing you don't already know but you can't not listen to your superior so you should go.' **Inner encouraged and Sakura followed the man.They reached their destination and the man left her with the medical corps. Sakura saw her parents body and choked back her tears. A woman walked up to her.

"Haruno Sakura I presume?" Sakura could only nod. "We thought you would like to see this." The woman held out a scroll to her. "We didn't read it past your name in case it was personal…" The woman trailed off. Sakura knew what she was gonna say. It was basically a suicide note that's why they didn't persist to look at it. Sakura lifted a trembling hand and took the scroll. "You can leave now if you would like that was all we wanted you for. Your parents died honorably dear." She finished. Sakura just nodded.

"I know" She whispered. "Thank you for this" Sakura said motioning to the scroll. The lady just nodded and got back to work. Sakura then continued her journey to Ichiraku's. Half way there she stopped at a bench and took out the scroll.

"Should I read it now?" she wondered out loud. She sighed. "Now or never I suppose." She then took the scroll and shakily opened it. She admediately recognized it as her mothers hand writing.

_Dear Sakura, _

_Where to start? I am sorry my little blossom but we as in me and your father have to leave you. If we could stay you know we would but sadly we can not. I am sure you recognized the jutsu. I am sure that left you with questions but we knew it was the perfect opportunity. To die for ones country. I hope you are not mad at us but understand this: We may not be with you physically but we will always be with you in your heart. You are a beautiful girl and I regret not being able to see you grow up, get married, and have your own children. Oh how I always wanted grandchildren. But Sakura now to the reason we did what we did. We were being followed on our last mission, well more like hunted. Sakura if you have ever wondered why their weren't any Haruno's in Konoha? Well its because your father and I ran away from our village in the Mist. We ended up in Suna but then got transferred to Konoha. Our clan was being killed in the Mist and your father and I made it out alive. They were scared of our power. Our abilities over ice were incredible, but outside of war the village saw us as a threat. So many different jutsus, Ice Crystal Mirrors, Ice Burial and Ice Funeral, Hailstorm, and more. You have a special ability Sakura. One that only occurs every few generations. Use it wisely it is very powerful and many think it's a forgotton summon. You already signed the contract so you should be able to summon her when you need her. She is one of the most powerful summons. Don't worry hunny you'll be able to summon her and it will happen when you least expect it. Anyways somehow some ninja found us and tried killing us. We didn't want you to get hurt so we killed ourselves before they had a chance to find you and kill you as well. Don't beat yourself up too much and trust in your skills, you will be a wise, powerful, and very beautiful Konoichi. I hope you are proud of us because we are always proud of you. You bring out the best in your friends, like Naruto. Imagine what would of happened if you didn't encourage him that day. I am sure you already know this but the truest of friends come from the most unexpected of people. Everyone deserves a chance. I love you soo much Sakura so does your father. Please continue living your life without us, we didn't do this to ruin your life but to protect you so you could live on._

_We Love you with all our heart Sakura, _

_Your mother and father._

Sakura broke down in tears again. She could tell her mother was crying when she wrote this because they fell on the scroll. Sakura couldn't believe it but she was glad they didn't just kill themselves. They were just protecting her, she couldn't of asked for better parents in the world.

"Don't worry mommy I am proud of you. Proud of you both." Sakura said as tears slid down her face. Suddenly it started raining again the clouds no longer able to hold the water and Sakura giggled. _'they are crying too.'_ "Thank you mom and dad for everything." She whispered.

"Sakura!" She heard someone yell. She was bombarded with hugs. It was her friends.

"Hey guys." She said and they got off her and Naruto noticed her eyes. He frowned, he really thought she was returning to normal but she was still crying.

"Sakura why were you crying?" Naruto asked. This got Gaara's attention and his eyes narrowed in examination. Naruto was right she had been crying. Gaara felt a pain in his heart. _'I guess I couldn't help her' _**'wait shes saying something kid!' **Gaara turned his attention back to Sakura.

"I'm fine Naruto they were more along the lines of tears of happiness then sadness." Sakura explained and Gaara let out a sigh of relief. He then saw the scroll in her hand.

"Cherry what is that?" Gaara said pointing to the scroll. Everyone followed his line of vision and they too got curious. Sakura looked down and then turned back to Gaara.

"It's a scroll they found on my parents body, that's why I didn't meet you guys sorry." Sakura explained. "I-I found out why the k-killed themselves" Sakura said uneasily, she didn't want to cry again that's not what her parents wanted they wanted her happy. Sakura then explained what she read on the scroll leaving out some of the more personal stuff and the summon.

"Wait did you say Ice Crystal Mirrors?" Naruto asked

"Yeah that's what it said why?"

"Remember the mission to the land of waves?" Sakura nodded. "well you remember that boy with the mask fighting against us with Zabuza"

"Yeah Haku right?" Naruto nodded

"yeah him he put me and Sasuke in a jutsu called Crystal Ice Mirrors." Sakura's eyes widened.

"He must have been a Haruno, my family did originate in the Mist it would make sense."

"Yeah! It would be so cool if you could do that jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed

"that and Gaara's jutsu except with ice instead of sand." Kankuro added.

"Really? That's your jutsu Gaara?" Sakura asked. Gaara nodded. "cool I could so manipulate ice! Hahaha I beat your there!" Gaara rose and invisible eyebrow.

"And how is that? If anything I beat you because I've done the jutsu almost all my life. While you don't even know you can do it." Gaara said smirking.

"True Panda-chan but ice is like invisible so I could do better sneak attacks. Plus I could mold the water vapor in the air into ice and air is all around you while sand is just at your feet so I could have someone surrounded before they could say 'Pickles'."

"shes got a point Gaara" Naruto said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Gaara.

"Put that away before I do something to it." Sakura sucked back in her tongue and pouted. Gaara smirked and everyone looked shocked. "Awww your no fun Cherry." Gaara teased. Sakura just smiled. Temari put an arm around Sakura

"You definitely are a good influence on our brother Sakura." Gaara glared at Temari while she and Sakura laughed at him.

"I fail to see what's so funny." Gaara said irritated.

"You are! Silly Panda-chan." Sakura said calming down.

"so what now?" Ino asked.

"I gotta train later!" Sakura said running off towards the training fields.

"That actually sounds like a good idea…too bad she forgot us!" Ino screamed the last part.

"I haven't trained in a while as well, I am probably rusty." Neji said.

"Well why don't we just find Sakura?" Hinata suggested. Everyone nodded and they set off for the fields. Meanwhile Sakura was already at her secret spot when she trained alone, it was very close to the spot where she gets away from the world, so no one really knows where it is.

"Okay time to figure out what my parents meant." Sakura stated outloud to no one. "But how? Mom said when you least expect it." _'any suggestions?' _**'try meditating maybe it will come to you' **_'worth a shot I suppose.' _Sakura sat down and began meditation but keeping her senses up enough in case someone happened to find her.

The gang arrived at the fields with no sign of their pink haired friend.

"Where is she she said she was training." Tenten wondered. The group nodded equally confused.

"Troublesome girl, always disappearing and reappearing when you least expect it." Shikamaru stated. The group nodded again. "This is such a drag, but did it seem like something was on her mind to anyone else?"

"Yeah before Naruto left she did seem kinda dettached" Temari said

"Well should we train or look for her?" Kankuro asked.

"I'll look for her, I don't really need training." Gaara offered but they knew he was going to either way.

"Okay if your sure, do you want help?" Hinata asked. Gaara slightly shocked it came from her but brushed it off and nodded.

"If anyone wants to come I don't care." Gaara stated.

"I will Gaara." Hinata said.

"You need training the most Hinata." Neji scoffed showing some hatred he had for the main branch. Gaara saw Hinata's face and it looked as though a tear fell. He wasn't sure because her head was down and her bangs covering her face. But she walked up to Gaara and they left in search for Sakura, while the others sparred.

Sakura was deep in meditation, when she had an epiphany and suddenly her hands started making hand signs, she bit her lip, wiped the blood away with her thumb and brought her palm to the ground. A seal appeared on the ground and in a puff of smoke a giant creature appeared. _'what is it?' _**'I can't tell the smoke is in the way' **Meanwhile Gaara and Hinata were searching in the woods by the training grounds.

"Where do you think she could be?" Hinata asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure but I am guessing its by the place where she hides." Gaara replied. "Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Shocked Hinata stumbled but regained her composure.

"Because he's right" She mumbled.

"Maybe." Gaara shrugged. Hinata looked at him like he was crazy, but right when she was about to ask him what he meant, a puff of smoke was seen in the distance not to far from where they are. They turned to each other and nodded before they took of as fast they could in that direction. The came to a clearing and saw Sakura and a giant beast still slightly covered by smoke. Its sky blue eyes looking down on Sakura as if they were glowing. Then they heard the beast speak.

"Who are you?" the beast asked. Sakura was frozen and Gaara and Hinata ran to attack the beast. Sakura saw this and shouted at them.

"STOP! She's not an enemy." They stopped and watched Sakura walk closer to the beast. "I am Sakura Haruno." The beast bowed to Sakura.

"It is an honor to serve the Haruno clan again, Sakura. My name is Yukiko but you may call me Yuki." Sakura smiled at the beast.

"The name suits you, your fur is as white as snow Yuki." Sakura complimented. "So you are the supposed forgotton summon?"

"That is correct, my last owner died before she properly taught another of me." Yuki explained. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Cool I can summon a tiger!" Sakura exclaimed. Gaara and Hinata coughed to make their presence reknown. Sakura and Yuki turned towards them and Yuki got in a defensive stance in front of Sakura. "Yuki relax they are my friends, they won't hurt me." Yuki turned her head towards Sakura and nodded.

"The boy he carries Shukaku yes?" Sakura looked at her confused but then nodded.

"Yeah Gaara does but how did you know?"

"I recognize the chakra's of the beast, I know all the nine beasts well."

"Okay so don't panic when you sense the nine tails chakra, that's my friend Naruto, you can't miss him he wears orange and I mean a bright orange." Sakura laughed and Hinata joined, while Gaara smirked.

"I see do you need me or shall I take my leave?" Sakura shrugged.

"You can leave I just wanted to figure out how to summon you. See you another time Yuki." Sakura smiled and waved as Yuki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Since when can you do that?!" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well I found out today, I might of kinda, sorta left that part out." Sakura said laughing sheepishly, scratching the back of her head much like Naruto does. _'I hang out with Naruto to much to pick up his habits.'_

"You didn't think that might have been important?" Hinata asked

"Well I didn't want to tell you and not be able to do it then I would've felt stupid that's why I left to train and figure it out. It was strange I medidtated then all of the sudden my hands started making hand signs, lucky I memorized the movements." Sakura explained herself but then saw Hinata's face looked a little down. "did Neji say something again?" Sakura asked. **'does anything get past this girl kid?' **Gaara just shrugged, he really didn't know but it seemed as though nothing did. Sakura was perhaps to clever for her own good. She noticed stuff normal people would just brush off as nothing, her anilitical skills were astounding. Hinata just nodded hanging her head. "Hinata you have—

"I know Sakura I know I try but somehow he always get to me." Hinata said. "Everyone is progressing so fast I feel like I am so behind, look at you, you are figuring out your kekkai genkai (sp?) and you can summon a forgotton animal, the tiger." Hinata sighed. "I am worthless."

"Hinata you are not worthless okay, its just by luck that I got this, I don't even know how to use some of the stuff I can probably do, but you Hinata you do know what your abilities can do all you need to do is step it up a level then keep it going. You have amazing abilities Hinata." Sakura encouraged. "Plus you have your own modified version of 8 trigrams 64 palms its an ultimate defensive and can also be used as an attack if an opponent got too close. Your movements are different from an average Hyuga that's why it seems like your weak, but your not you just have a different style. Trust me Hinata you are strong, Neji just has problems with the main branch still." Sakura smiled at Hinata which Hinata returned.

"Sakura how do you do it?"

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Stay so strong emotionally, you just went through a tragic event but you moved on so fast, Sakura you are one of the strongest people I know."

"Well, it's just that…" Sakura trailed off.

"Sakura Haruno don't you think for one instant you are weak!" Hinata shouted.

"But—

"No buts!"

"I don't know how to explain it Hinata I guess I don't really care what people think of me to an extent, I made myself stronger to help the pain when something did happen like my parents d-death." Sakura said weakly, "I was never good enough, and always got knocked down, but I always remembered that someone out there probably had it worse than me so I never gave up no matter how much I got pushed back down. Eventually they got tired of knocking me down that they gave up. Then I realized that I should help the people who do have it worse than me, I had already started with Gaara not really knowing it, because I just wanted a friend, then moved on to others, my friends you guys. But you guys help me out more than you know, its how I stay like this because me being sad just made you guys sad. Chain reation I suppose but I also know my parents didn't want me to live on just to sulk, they did it to protect me, so now I will protect those important to me." Sakura finished. "I don't know if that answered your question but that's all I got." Hinata just smiled.

"It answered it enough. I didn't expect the speech I got but it inspired me" Hinata teased. Sakura laughed.

"Hate to interrupt this but we have to get back." Gaara said bored.

"You don't care in the least, but fine if you wanna be a party pooper let's go." Sakura pouted. Gaara rose an 'eyebrow'

"You call this a party?" Gaara mocked.

"Yeah well stop raising the skin where your eyebrow _should _be." Sakura teased. She then saw Gaara's smirk and knew that she should run. She took off before someone could say 'Pickles' but that made Gaara's smirk grow while Hinata sighed._ 'here they go'_ Hinata just decided to transport to the training grounds and leave them be. When Sakura thought she was a good distance she slowed down a bit.

"Ya know, the chase only makes it more exciting _Sakura_" A voice same from her side. Sakura turned scared of what she knew was beside her.

"Eheheheh, Gaara buddy, truce?" Sakura offered, stopping. Gaara stopped as well, closing his eyes to think about it, finger on his chin, **'RUN!!'** Sakura took her Inner's advice and ran while he wasn't paying attention. Finally she stopped and thought for a second. _'why don't I just transport out of here?' _**'uh…' **_'yeah I gonna do that now.'_ But as she was doing the hand signs Gaara caught her and ended up transporting with her. They arrived at the training grounds with Gaara's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist and Sakura a beat red, even Gaara turned a dusted pink before brushing it off, but not letting Sakura go.

"Jeez Gaara this is why you wanted to look for her?" Temari joked. Gaara growled and sent his famous death glare her way. She seemed unaffected. Gaara cursed in his head. _'this is the down side to becoming good.' _**'if you call this good' **_fine _better_ happy?' _**'very kid very.'**

"Whatever." Gaara said and Sakura coughed. Gaara looked down at the girl in his arms. "Yes?" He asked innocently, or as innocently as he can get.

"C-could you um ya know let me go know?" Sakura asked. Gaara bent his head to her ear.

"Nope, this is payback for earlier, for making fun of my eyebrows Cherry, don't do something if you can't face the consequences." Gaara whispered.

"What eyebrows?" Sakura mumbled angrily. Gaara chuckled and whispered again.

"Your only making it worse for you self Sakura."

"ITS NOT MY FAULT ROCK LEE STOLE YOUR FRICKIN' EYEBROWS!!" Sakura screamed. Everyone looked at her confused, then looked at Gaara and laughed. Sakura clamped her mouth shut after she realized what she had said. Lee must of heard her though because low and behold he appeared.

"Ah my youthful friends training this very youthful day, I heard my name?" Lee said. The group turned to Sakura and glared, they did NOT want to listen to Lee talk about youth. (no offense to Rock Lee fans). Sakura squirmed but then got an idea.

"Um yeah Lee someone did call your name." Sakura said and the group looked at her like she was crazy. "I think it was Gai-sensei looking for your to do some extra training, he went that way I think." Sakura covered up pointing in a random direction.

"YOSH! Thank you youthful Sakura for informing me of my extra training, in the name of Youth I will find Gai-sensei." Lee said before spinting off. Sakura burst out into laughter, clutching her sides, well as best as she could with Gaara still holding onto her. The sand siblings were frozen with a face that looked like they were scarred for life. Sakura laughed harder.

"Your guys's faces are just too funny." Sakura said in between laughs before bursting out again.

"How do you people live with someone like that?" Kankuro asked shivering. Sakura calmed down again to answer.

"You guys didn't even see Gai-sensei and the sunset." Sakura laughed again.

"You have to be the only one that finds that funny." Neji said shaking his head.

"Yeah that is scary." Tenten agreed shivering of all the memories.

"Nah its so weird its funny, don't you guys ever wonder how they do it?" Sakura asked.

"No." Was their response.

"Well now I know what to do to black mail you." Sakura cackled evilily. Everyone took a step back and Gaara finally let her go but amused on how she suddenly changed moods like that. Tenten and Neji paled though.

"You wouldn't" Neji dared and Tenten nodded backing him up. Sakura just smirked.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked innocently. "And if I told you I had a video of them doing the sunset hug thing?" They both gulped.

"D-Do you r-really?" Tenten asked now scared.

"Maybe." Sakura shrugged. "And if I don't I have my ways."

"Damn you Sakura!" Neji cursed.

"Why thank you! But I have blackmail for a _lot_ of people." Sakura said.

"Who?" Kankuro questioned.

"So brave, what if I have some of you?" Sakura smirked and Kankuro gulped. Gaara just shook his head at his idiotic brother. Sakura caught the movement. "I don't think you can relax either Panda-chan."

"You have nothing on me."

"Oh really?" Sakura smirked.

"Really, nothing that people don't know already."

"Yeah that's just us though, how will the world react to Gaara the once ruthless killer carried a _teddy bear_." Sakura chuckled, "Yeah that's one way to get mocked." Gaara glared.

"Who would listen to you?" Gaara challenged.

"Well people might think it was true if I told them and you didn't kill me like I know you won't." Sand wrapped around Sakura and she was held up in the air a couple feet off the ground.

"Your right I wouldn't be able to kill you after you did it, because you wouldn't be alive to even get the word out." Gaara threatened, but Sakura knew it was halfheartedly done. Too bad no one else did.

"Sakura stop egging him on!" Ino warned

"Relax Piggy, hes not gonna do anything too drastic." Sakura said confidently and Gaara smirked.

"Oh really?" Gaara mocked but again only Sakura knew they thought.

"What a drag can you two stop messing around?" Shikamaru stated boredly. The duo turned towards him and Sakura frowned.

"Leave it to the genuis to wreck our fun, Pineapple we almost had them peeing their pants!" Sakura whined. Everyone besides the three sweat dropped. _'they were messing around the whole time and we were worried something bad was gonna happen' _They all thought or something along those lines.

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets go do something." Shikamaru said.

"You just wanna watch the clouds." Sakura teased.

"Maybe I do troublesome woman." Shikamaru teased right back.

"Fine how bout we have a picnic? That way Shikamaru can watch his clouds and we all can find something to do." Sakura offered. The group nodded. "Okay wait here I'll be right back." Sakura disappeared in a pile of cherry blossoms, only to return 5 minutes later with a basket full of stuff. It was a pretty big basket. Sakura placed it on the ground and took out a couple of blankets tossing them to some people. They set them up and Shikamaru was laying on one watching the clouds, Temari layed next to him. The blankets were filled with couples, talking, kissing coughmakingoutcough or just enjoying each others presence. Sakura sat on the blanket closest to the basket with Gaara right beside her.

"Don't tell anyone I brought these okay?" Sakura asked.

"Why should I?" Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Because then you won't get any." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine but what have I told you about that tongue of yours?" Gaara smirked as she sat up her tongue sucked back in her mouth. Sakura then opened the basket and took out something and waved it infront of Gaara.

"Cookies?" Gaara asked seemingly unfased but in the inside he wanted so bad to take it from and eat it in all its chocolate chip glory.

"Well if your that unenthusiastic then I'll eat them all myself." Sakura pouted and began eating them slowly, letting out a moan of pleasure causing Gaara to stiffen, one because he wanted the cookie and two because he wanted to hear Sakura moan like that again. "Their sooooo good." Sakura purred. Gaara snapped and made a jump for the basket nearly about to jump Sakura. But he got nothing, Sakura had the basket in her hands and moved it on the other side of her. "Too slow." Sakura mocked and Gaara just sat there like he was thinking but in reality he was wrapping his sand around the basket. When Sakura took another cookie Gaara snatched the basket and began eating them. Sakura saw this. "Hey! I want some too!" She protested. Gaara smirked.

"You shouldn't of been testing me, its what you get for forgetting my sand." Gaara said returning to his cookies. "You know these are exactly like you moms." Gaara stiffened at what he had said. He hoped it didn't hurt her, but Sakura just smiled.

"Yeah that's what I was going for, she taught me how to make them before she…" She trailed off looking away before turning her attention back to Gaara. "But looks like I got it!" Gaara sighed, well it wasn't as bad as he expected but he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Sakura I'm sorry I—

"Don't worry about it Gaara, it was actually nice to hear because that way I will never forget my mom, through her cookies." Sakura cut him off. Gaara just nodded and handed her a cookie, which she gladly took. They watched the sunset eating the cookies, just basking in each others presence. Sakura's head was on Gaara's shoulder as they had their backs against a cherry blossom tree. Then she giggled and Gaara sent her a questioning glance. "Brings back memories right?" Sakura answered his unspoken question. Gaara thought about it then chuckled himself at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Fine be that way" He pouted_

"_Okay! I will!!" Sakura replied messing around with him but not showing it. "More for me!" Sakura just turned to the basket and took out a cookie and began to eat it. This didn't go unnoticed by Gaara though and it took a lot of will power to pretend not to care. He was trying to keep his mouth from watering. He was doing fine until__._

"_Mmmm these are delicious! So creamy and chewy! They chocolate chips perfectly gooey and there still alittle warm!" Sakura coaxed him. Gaara was now drooling and he turned himself so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. Big mistake. He eyed the cookie and saw she was right. They looked like heaven to him. Sakura noticed his reaction and smirked. She then held up a cookie and waved it in the air. "Too bad no one else wants one they are absolutely amazing!" Gaara had enough and quickly snatched the cookie from her hand and had his sand take the rest while she wasn't watching. Sakura laughed while Gaara glared._

"_You set this up didn't you?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about Panda-kun" Sakura smiled innocently and reached in the basket to get another cookie and found they were all gone. "Hey! You stole all the cookies!!"_

"_You shouldn't of been testing and taunting me with the cookies" Gaara was now the one smirking. Sakura frowned when Gaara revealed his sand with the cookies on it. She should have known he would have done that. "But since you are my best friend I suppose I could give you one" _

"_Really?" Sakura smiled_

"_Nope!" _

"_Please Panda-kun!" Sakura said giving him the sweetest face she could_

"_Sorry Sakura but I tried that and you didn't give me any so no" Gaara said unfased by her face._

"_O-Okay I-I un-understand P-Panda-k-kun" Sakura sniffled tears welling up in her emerald eyes. Gaara couldn't bear to see his friend sad so he took a cookie and held it out for Sakura. Sakura saw this and thought _'hehehe my plan worked!'_she then took the cookie and smiled. Gaara felt relief wash over him for cheering up his friend._

"_Thank you Panda-kun! You're the best!!" She said hugging him and then eating the cookie happily. Suddenly Gaara realized something._

"_Wait a second. You tricked me!" Sakura smirked_

"_Hehehe I don't know what your talking about"_

"_Yes you do! You know I can't stand to see you sad and you faked cried! Dang your good" Gaara proclaimed_

"_Thank you Panda-kun" Sakura stated happily accepting the compliment even if he hadn't meant it that way. Gaara and Sakura just sat under the tree watching the approaching sunset. Sakura had her head on Gaara's shoulder and Gaara had his head lying on top of hers. They didn't talk but it wasn't needed because they had each other and nothing would change that. Words weren't necessary in their friendship because both knew how the other felt and each others presence was enough. The silence was broken though._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah it does." Gaara responding side glancing at the girl leaning on him. _'this feels so…so right.' _**'that's love kid.' **_'it feels so nice and warm, I like it.' _**'don't let your guard down too fast kid' **_'Sakura's not gonna leave me so what's the problem?' _**'that may be true but do you know if she feels the same way? Love has many forms, love for family, friends, and for that one special someone. Your love for her is the last one kid.' **_'I guess your right… but for now I'm gonna enjoy it, I'll find out how she feels for me someday, as long as she's still here with me I don't care.'_ Sakura was looking at Gaara while he was thinking.

'_he looks so cute and I don't know how to describe it when he thinks.' _**'he looks cute no matter what he does!' **_'yeah…wait!' _**'hahaha you admitted it! But you can't deny it you love him! And don't say just as a friend either cause I am you and I know you don't!' **Sakura sighed at her inner. _'your right but what can I do? He probably doesn't feel that way.' _**'then find out!' **_'not now, some day I will for now I can live with just being in his presence.' _Suddenly Sakura felt a presence behind her. Apparently everyone else felt the presence too because they turned around with her.

"Pervy Sage?!" Naruto shouted. Everyone rose an eyebrow at their blond friend.

"Naruto you know him?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah he trained me for a bit if you could call getting 'research' training." Naruto huffed.

"Hey! I am right her you brat!" the man Naruto dubbed Pervy Sage yelled. "The name is Jiraya kid I told you that already!"

"Wait aren't you a sanin?" Sakura asked Jiraya turned to her.

"Why yes I am. Finally someone who appreciates my ability!"

"Yeah yeah what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to join me on a mission to find someone and bring her here."

"No way I am not going with you to find some stupid girl for your stupid research!" Naruto protested.

"Its not research this time you brat."

"Sure."

"Why you!" Jiraya was about to strangle Naruto when Sakura interrupted them.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh only the greatest medical ninja in all the villages. Also known as the legendary sucker" Jiraya chuckled at the last comment.

"How are we supposed to know who that is we aren't old geezers like you!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait you don't mean Tsunade the other legendary sanin do you?" Jiraya nodded. "Wow that is soo cool but why do you need her she isn't the legendary sucker for nothing you know, shes probably gambling right now I doubt she will come with you she hasn't been in the Leaf in ages and I doubt she'll want to come back." Everyone looked at her curiously.

"How do you know all that Sakura?"

"Shes a kick ass konoichi and I admire her strength so I researched her. I always wanted to become a medical ninja as well sooo…" Sakura trailed off. "Plus her temper reminds me of well me" Sakura laughed sheepishly. "How do you even know where she is? She isn't the type to stay in one spot."

"I asked around she was last spotted in a village close to here but before I left I wanted to take this knucklehead with me." Jiraya answered. "But it looks like he doesn't want to go so I guess I will have to teach my new jutsu I had to someone else." Naruto perked up

"Jutsu no way wait here." Naruto zoomed off and 5 minutes later came back with a backpack ready to go. "Okay Pervy Sage lets go!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Everyone just laughed at him. Soon they were both gone.

Three days later the gang was meeting once again, to find something to do. They were closer than ever and everything was reverting back to the days before the attack. They had helped rebuild some of the houses and buildings and awaiting the arrival of their knuckleheaded friend.

"okay… well what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked

"well I want to something fun I am going to miss you guys." Temari stated.

"Yeah we have to leave tomarrow don't we?" Kankuro questioned. His siblings nodded grimly. Kankuro sighed. "Man its so much better here. What can we do in a short time though?" Sakura frowned. _'I want to something where they will remember us, but what can we do?' _**'why don't you all take pictures?' **_'COOL! But why do I feel like something important is today like I'm forgetting it…hmmm I always get this feeling today but I never know what it is.' _**'yeah you called it Random Celebration Day! I forgot that was today! YAY!! Today is the best Sakura made holiday ever!!' **_'calm down it feels like something else though' _**'you say this every year and you never figure it out. Give up! And lets celebrate! CHA!'**_ 'if you would let me think for two seconds I will...nothing. Well let's get the celebration ceremonies going I guess.' _

"SAKURA!!" Ino yelled in Sakura's ear. Startled Sakura jumped up and landed on her butt.

"What the hell?!" Sakura yelled getting up from the ground.

"Hey! Don't blame me, you were the one who spaced out while we were thinking of stuff to do." Ino said shrugging. "Now do you have any ideas?"

"actually I do! Well today is a very special day and its time for my awesome celebration ceremonies!" Sakura cheered.

"What's the occasion?" Neji asked. **'hey kid maybe you should tell them its your birthday, I'm sure our cherry will celebrate it along with the other stuff' **_'no one wants to know my birthday, even my siblings forgot, I bet in Suna everyone are cursing this day.' _**'try to be optimistic kid you finally have those who except you.' **_'yeah…to bad there is not an optimistic bone in my body.' _Shukaku sighed.

"Well…I am not sure what it is today but every year I get this feeling that I should be celebrating for something but I never figured out what. Soooo I call it Random Celebration Day! It's a Sakura Haruno made holiday!" Sakura explained. **'kid maybe she is trying to remember your b-day.' **_'doubt it' _**'what else could it be?' **_'I don't know' _

"Hey how come we don't remember celebrating today?" Tenten asked

"Well I don't think you guys have ever celebrated my holiday, its usually my family and Naruto." Sakura said frowning at the family part. "Sorry I never really thought of inviting you guys it was mine and Naruto's way of spending time together." Sakura explained then giggled, "Ahh good times good times." Sakura said.

"wait—

"No more questions on to the traditions!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Which would be?" Kankuro asked.

"Glad you asked Kanky." Sakura said patting him on the back. "Time for Birthday celebration! Now for this we pick someone at random and have a celebration like it was their birthday with the works."

"Wait I thought you said it was only a few people how would you pick at random? Wouldn't the chances be high for someone getting pick twice in a row?" Temari questioned.

"Yeah normally we rotate and this year was Naruto but hes gone so we can't that's why I said random." Sakura replied. Temari nodded in understanding. "So let's have a vote on who we want to celebrate a fake birthday I will tally the votes." Sakura said handing out paper and pens for everyone out of no where. Everyone voted and Sakura began tallying them. "Okay first vote Gaara! Second vote Gaara! Third vote Gaara. Fourth vote um Gaara. Fifth vote…Gaara. Did everyone fricken vote Gaara!?" Sakura asked. Everyone's head nodded in the affirmative except Gaara. "Ha me too! Gaara did you vote?"

"Well it doesn't seem to matter if I did." Sakura laughed

"I guess your right." Sakura said. "Well pretend birthday boy what do you want at your party?"

"Not you." Gaara smirked. Sakura pouted.

"How rude well that's too bad cause I am coming! Besides its not your real birthd—Sakura paused. _'that's it!'_ "Wait its your real birthday isn't it?" Gaara nodded still smirking.

"You are clever Sakura." Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Oh my gosh it is your birthday! I forgot!" Temari and Kankuro shouted at the same time.

"So that's what I have been celebrating all these years! Wow!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just how many years have you celebrated my birthday Cherry?" Gaara asked.

"ummm every year since I left, it started out with me doing little extra stuff and became Random Celebration Day! Well now its Gaara's Birthday Celebration." Sakura responded. "Now I have to pick another day for Random Celebration Day."

"y-you remembered all these years?" Gaara asked shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah I guess, well I never remebered what the celebration was for but I celebrated none the less." Sakura smiled. "why do you not celebrate your own birthday?" Gaara nodded. "Well today you will, so suck it up."

"CherryI thought I told you I do—

"as I please" Sakura said imitating his voice, poorly I might add. "Yeah yeah yeah I know I know you say it enough but if you don't want to fine we will celebrate without you! Okay I am gonna need you guys to split up. Tenten and Neji, you guys get food and cake okay?" they nodded. "Temari and Shikamaru music, entertainment." They nodded "Hinata, Kankuro, and Ino you guys get people." They nodded as well.

"but what are you two gonna do?" Hinata asked.

"Well to decorate of course since Gaara is the Birthday Boy he will help me figure out what decorations he wants."

"You sure its not to get Gaara alone with you Sakura?" Temari asked mockingly.

"Hahaha like you should talk try not to make out with Shika." Sakura retorted. "and you'll find out the hard way Temari." Sakura laughed evilily. Everyone but Gaara backed away, Gaara just rose an 'eyebrow'. _'interesting' _**'very interesting kid'**

"touche."

"well let's get this started shall we?" everyone nodded and broke off into the groups. Sakura looked around to make sure nobody was watching, once she confirmed they were alone she turned to Gaara. "You ready?"

"For what Sakura? For you to take advantage of me?" Gaara asked suggestively.

"Hahahha hilarious" Sakura glared "No for our part in this. If you can't handle it I am sure I can do this by myself." Sakura secretly challenged.

"No."

"A little to blunt no to what? You can't handle it?" Sakura mocked.

"No I will help." Gaara elaborated.

"Ah I see well let's get to work shall we? But first we need to go to my old house for supplies." Gaara rose an 'eyebrow'

"What exactly are we doing Sakura? Isn't it just decorations"

"we are not just decorated we are doing something else that was just my cover up." Sakura explained and Gaara's confusion was evident in his jade orbs. "Oh right you don't know of the legend do you." Sakura stated rather than asked. "Well you kow Naruto is a troublemaker by now don't you?" Gaara nodded. "Well somehow we started this tradition, every year we pull a prank together to some unexpecting victim we pick. Of course its always someone we know. We've never been caught, and the prank always works. Everyone thinks it just one person who they dubbed the 'Mystery Prankster'. Some even named today Doomsday because they never know who will get pranked. They even lock themselves in their house to try to stay away, but that makes it more fun. Last year we did Lee." Sakura laughed at the memories. "Ah that was classical because he liked what we did! But anyways this year was Kakashi but I say we prank your siblings." Sakura suggested.

"did Temari's insinuation really get to you _that_ much _Sakura_?" Gaara asked innocently but Sakura knew it was anything but innocent.

"No, it did a little but we pranked Kakashi already, plus newcomers means fresh meat, I think we should let them in on the legend first hand. Besides haven't you ever wanted to do something to your siblings?" Sakura asked.

"I have wanted to kill them." Gaara stated nonchalantly.

"Well you know what is better than killing?"

"Nothing." Sakura smirked.

"Nope toturing them." Gaara rose an 'eyebrow' again. "Toturing so much that they wished they were dead." Sakura finished in a sadistic voice. Gaara smirked.

"Just when I think I figure you out you bring another piece to the puzzle."

"well we can't have people getting bored now can we?" Gaara chuckled at her.

"I guess not. If you weren't like this I might not of opened up for you then I wouldn't of gotton this far."

"Glad to help!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Now to get your siblings." Sakura and Gaara spent hours setting up at Kakashi's house. They put up decorations to make it look like that's what they were doing. But in reality some of it covered up for their prank. The gang arrived with their assignments. The party began music blaring and lights flashing on the dance floor which used to be Kakashi's basement. Sakura and Gaara were next to each other they turned and nodded their head deciding to put their plan into action. Enough people were here that they wouldn't know it was them. "you ready?"

"ready for what Sakura?" a voice came from behind them. They turned startled and saw Naruto, Jiraya, a busty blonde, and a brunnette with a pig in her hands.

"To celebrate duh!" Sakura covered up.

"The celebration is already going on." The blonde asked questioningly.

"Yeah that is true but we are celebrating his birthday and what I meant by that is are you ready for the cake and singing." Sakura said not letting on that she meant something else. It was really believeable. _'she really came up with that coverup fast.' _**'she is amazing kid I just can't wait for the **_**real**_** celebration. Toture I never did think of that.'**_ 'great just what you need ideas for your sadistic ways.' _**'blame it on your girlfriend kid' **_'she is not my girlfriend…yet' _

"I see" The blonde stated.

"But since you're here why don't we introduce you I am sure the village will want to know of your arrival."

"Who are you girl?" she asked

"Me? I am Sakura Haruno." Sakura stated proudly.

"Ah I see a Haruno. Well why would the village want to see me?" She asked wondering what the girl knew.

"Your Tsunade, you're the Fifth Hokage right?" Tsunade chuckled.

"Yes I am, but how did you know Sakura."

"Well your pratically my idol I read about you and I really wanted to become a medic nin after it." Sakura explained.

"You think you have what it takes?" Tsunade asked. "Well let's get the introduction started shall we?" She walked off onto the stage.

"Sorry about her" the brunette said. "She's always like that. I am Shizune by the way."

"Its fine. Nice to meet you but I better go." Sakura motioned Gaara to follow her and they walked in the kitchen. "New plan we prank Tsunade too."

"You really want to do that." Gaara stated more than asked knowing she did.

"Yes! No one challenges my abilities like that and gets away with it, Hokage or not she will see the legend too!" Sakura vowed.

"Ah I forgot today was Random Celebration Day. So Gaara is the one who you picked?" Naruto said sneaking up on them.

"Naruto when? How? But… nevermind that are you in or do I have to dispose of you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am in!"

"Good by the way it actually happens to be Gaara's birthday. That's what I never could remember." Sakura informed and explained the plan to Naruto adding in Tsunade. They heard clapping and they took that as a signal. Suddenly puppets went crazy attacking people but nothing serious just chasing them down.

"Kankuro! Control you damn dolls!!" Temari yelled.

"I am not doing anything and they are not dolls!!" Kankuro defended and Crow flew towards them. They hit the deck. "I will try and stop them though." Kankuro fought against them but was only able to stop two while the other floated around chasing people. Tsunade was wide eyed unbelieving on how much the village had changed. She was in complete shock at this random display, when she signed up for the job she never expected this. She was completely unaware of what was gonna happen. Sakura had Gaara use his sand and hold a slimy, sticky, smelly concaction she made over Tsunades head. Meanwhile Naruto was drawing on the faces of those who fainted leaving clues like they always did but no one ever put them together. He transformed into Akamaru and bit Kankuro on the butt and ran away releasing his hold on the puppets to chase the innocent dog. Temari who wanted an end to this took out her fan to see it ripped and colored on. Completely useless.

"Who the hell did this to my fan?!" Temari screamed angrily.

"Troublesome but I think we should help." Shikamaru said trapping a puppet in his shadow jutsu. Sakura saw this and gave Gaara the signal to get it over with before they were discovered. Gaara dropped it leaving a very smelly, sticky and slimy Hokage. Oh and let's not forget angry.

"What is this!?" Tsunade yelled. She punched the wall knocking it down. "Who did this?! I demand to know this instant!" She shouted. No one fessed up. Hinata stood up to the angry konoichi.

"Tsunade-sama, there is a legend today, every year a 'Mystery Prankster' pranks someone on this day. They have never been caught they always do it at events like this with a lot of people. No one even knows who it could possibly be. People sometimes call it Doomsday." Hinata explained.

"WHAT?!" She yelled angrily "I come to this village as the Hokage and someone has the nerve to prank me?! When I find out who did this I will get them!" Tsunade said cracking her knuckle so people got the idea. Some people gulped while others backed away. Suddenly Crow zoomed in behind her and stamped her forehead. She was about to punch the puppet but it disappeared before she could. "Whose puppet was that?!" she asked anger building.

"Um…mine" Kankuro said meekly "But it wasn't me I didn't even know of the legend until now. I am from Suna." Kankuro explained almost wetting his pants at the look he was getting. Tsunade glared "I don't know who could use my puppets like that or how they got them. I don't even know how they knew unless they knew me." Tsunade nodded and smiled evily.

"Then its someone you know most likely right?" He nodded. "Well tell me everyone you know and you will all go through questioning. The legend shall be solved today." Kankuro did as told. Naruto gulped and looked towards Sakura. She just nodded who looked at both Gaara and Naruto giving a look that said I-will-handle-this. They nodded and got lined up. "Anyone want to fess up now?"

"What are you gonna do grandma?" Naruto asked. Tsunade face was filled with anger.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she said then calmed down. "You are my first suspect Naruto. You knew I was coming and could of set this up." Tsunade said in a bittersweet tone.

"I didn't do it! I always get caught when I do pranks ask anyone! Do you really think I could go years without getting caught?" Naruto defended. She looked towards everyone.

"He's right he has got to be the least secretive prankster there is." Ino said. Everyone nodded.

"Well that takes you out." Naruto never changed facial expressions but on the inside he was grinning like a madman he knew that would work.

"Now let's see."

"Hurry up I want to find out who in their right mind destroyed my fan!" Temari yelled.

"Well its obiviously not you step out of the line." Temari did and stood by Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade is this nessesary?" Shizune asked.

"Of course it is! You weren't the one who got this gunk on you!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura scoffed and Tsunade turned to her.

"Ah you think this is funny?" Tsunade asked, Sakura nodded and everyone looked at like she was crazy. "Excuse me?"

"It was funny you hag." Sakura stated. Tsunade was fuming you could pratically see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Your not doing a very good job of proving you didn't do it! You are on thin ice kid!" Tsunade yelled.

"What makes you think I didn't do it?" Sakura scoffed "Like I care what you say anyway, Hokage or not I don't give a shit." Sakura stated

"Why you!" Tsunade said throwing a quick punch, hitting its target and sending it flying across the room. "I don't care what you think you will treat me with respect!"

"And if I don't" a voice said behind her. Everyone turned and gasped seeing Sakura unharmed, then looking at what Tsunade punched to see a log in Sakura's place.

"A substitution. Clever." Tsunade stated.

"You don't aggrivate someone with a temper and not expect to get hit." Sakura stated nonchalantly. "And right now I don't care if you know. I did it. I did the pranks it was me. I made that gunk as you call it and dumped it on you. I controlled Kankuro's puppets." Sakura confessed.

"YOU DESTROYED MY FAN!" Temari yelled.

"You dumped this gunk on me?!" Tsunade shouted angrily.

"You controlled my puppets that well? Wow." Kankuro stated amazed. Temari hit him in the head. Sakura sighed.

"No I didn't destroy your fan it's a transformation." Sakura released the jutsu to reveal a clone, she then poofed it away and went to get her real fan. "Here" Sakura said giving it to her. "Yes I dumped the gunk on you payback for what you said. And for your answer I do have what it takes. And yes I controlled your puppets Haruno's don't have near perfect chakra control for nothing ne?"

"I'm impressed, Sakura." Tsunade said

"Huh??" Sakura said dumbly

"Yeah your right you do have what it takes how about you become my apprentice and you will finally become the medic nin you want to be. I'll even teach you to have super human strength." Tsunade offered. Sakura beamed.

"Really?!" Sakura asked pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _'this is real! Yes! I knew confessing would be awesome!' _**'CHA! We get to learn super human strength!!' **Tsunade laughed and nodded.

"I like you Sakura you remind me of myself." Tsunade admitted. "But be warned I will not go easy on you be prepared for my training." Sakura nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sakura said "Now since the cake wasn't in here how about we get back to the celebration?" Everyone nodded. Sakura went to get the cake and laughed when she set it down. "This is hilarious you guys." Gaara glared at the cake. It said Happy Birthday Gaara. And it was shaped as a Panda with jade eyes like his. Sakura cuddled into his side, and Gaara stiffened not used to the contact like this without him knowing. _'how did she get past the sand?' _**'I let her kid'**. Gaara inwardly nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer tro him. They sang to him and Gaara blew out the candles. Okay Sakura blew them out for him cause he refused to. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Happy Birthday Panda-kun." Sakura said softly. Gaara smiled at her but then gave her a questioning look when he saw a glint of mischief in them. Sakura reached for a piece of cake and smashed it in his face. She laughed and ran out of his arms. She hid behind the couch thinking Gaara hadn't seen her with the cake in his face but she was wrong when she got pulled out by sand. Their audience watched with amusement at the couple. Gaara had Sakura hanging upside down in front of him. He flipped her rightside up still holding onto her with the sand and whispered in her ear.

"You shouldn't of done that Sakura." His breath tickling her ear with each word. Which sent a shiver down her spine. Gaara smirked and took a piece of cake and shoved it in her face. Thus started the food fight that somehow everyone got involved in. They laughed and finally collapsed tired from the events. It was only the gang, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraya left.

"That was so much fun." Naruto exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement. "The best Random Celebration Day ever."

"No Naruto not Random Celebration Day, Gaara's Birthday." Sakura corrected. "I will have to find a new day filled with new traditions since out prankster streak is over." Everyone looked at her shocked except Naruto and Gaara who knew what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Oh right you didn't know it was always me and Naruto together that did the pranks, everyone assumed it was just one person but it was a team. This year it was me Naruto and Gaara."

"Wait that means the decorations were rigged! It was a set up the whole time!" Temari shouted.

"Yep we decided to test out the fresh meat! Naruto coming back was an added bonus." Sakura said.

"How was Naruto that good at covering it up?" Ino asked surprised.

"Easy I was the brains and Naruto was the muscle. As a team we were unstoppable. But hey you get caught eventually. Fresh meat is the problem, especially if they don't live here. I figured we would get caught, even if Gaara and I covered our tracks."

"Gaara actually agreed to help!?" Kankuro asked shocked.

"Yeah I told him the only thing better than killing is toturing them until they _wish_ they were dead." Sakura explained. "That and I tricked him into thinking I was challenging him by saying that he couldn't handle it." Kankuro and Temari were gaping like fish.

"You just had to suggest it! You don't live with him!" They both exclaimed at the same time. "you know how bad he will toture us now?!"

"Oh well not my problem." Sakura shrugged.

"I will get you Sakura Haruno!" Kankuro vowed.

"Looking forward to it Kanky, all I got to say is bring it on!" Naruto laughed at his friend.

"Some things never change." Naruto stated.

"Well lucky for you kids since you're here you get to clean my house." Kakashi said interrupting their little fight..

"No problem Kakashi way ahead of you!" Sakura stated. "Naruto time for some shadow clones." Naruto nodded and they both did the jutsu. About a hundred cloned filled the house, 50 Naruto's and 50 Sakura's. They began cleaning and after about a half and hour, thanks to the gunk Sakura used on Tsunade."all done." It was about 11 o'clock at night and they all were tired.

"Guys hate to be the barer of bad news but we are leaving tomarrow and we need rest, it's a long journey to the Sand." Temari stated sadly. She didn't want to leave just like she knew her brothers didn't want to leave either. They had friends here. A better life and they had to leave it. Temari worried on how Gaara would take it. Leaving his best friend again now his crush. She hoped he wouldn't block her and Kankuro again. No he wouldn't, he just got something to hold on to he wouldn't throw it away that easily. That much she knew. Everyone frowned at her statement.

"Yeah we do." Kankuro said equally sad. Sakura was not liking the mood in the room. She had been sad way to much lately and she tried no to let this get to her. But a single tear slipped out of her eye. Her new (and one old) friends were leaving and who knows when she will see them again.

"We should get some sleep." Sakura said walking out of the room. Everyone nodded watching her leave worried, because they knew she wasn't taking this well. She emerged again in her pajama's. "So we meet in the morning right?" Temari nodded.

"Yeah let's get some rest." She said. They all left to their respected households to sleep to awake the next morning to watch their friends leave. Sakura sighed.

"Right when I find something good it always's leaves." Sakura walked to her bedroom unaware of the presence that followed her.

"Sakura I don't want to go home but I have to." Gaara stated. Sakura turned around startled that he heard her and was still here.

"I know its just I just found you again." Sakura said sadly.

"I just found you again to. Sakura you have done so much for me that I don't think I could ever repay you for it. You were always there even when you didn't know. Even after all these years, back when you didn't know I was your best friend from childhood you treated me like a human being and not a monster. If we can make it six years apart I am sure we can last a little bit without each other." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah your right Gaara." Sakura started. "Gaara can you stay with me tonight? You know meditate here." Gaara nodded and they both crawled into bed, Sakura cuddled to Gaara's side, head resting on the crook of his neck. "Thank you Gaara."

"I should be thanking you Sakura, this was the best Birthday I have ever had." Gaara admitted. Sakura giggled.

"Best Birthday so far. Trust me you won't ever have to worry about spending your Birthday alone again, not on my watch."

"Is that a promise?" Gaara said seductively.

"Yes it is." Sakura said blushing slightly. Gaara smirked. Life was so much more interesting with Sakura in it. Soon sleep overcame her and Gaara watched her chest rising and falling, before falling into meditation.

Morning came and Sakura woke up in Gaara's arms smiling. Sure he was leaving but she knew this wasn't the last time they saw each other. Far from it actually. Gaara saw Sakura was up and said.

"Good morning Cherry."

"Good morning to you too Panda." They got up and did everything a normal person does in the morning and set out for the gates. When they got there everyone was there waiting.

"Well I guess this is goodbye everyone." Temari said. Sakura shook her head.

"No it's not goodbye, its see you later cause we will." Sakura smiled and the siblings smiled back at her even Gaara.

"Yeah your right." Temari agreed. She then walked up and stopped infront of Shikamaru and kissed him. They were right about to make it deeper when they heard a cough. They turned to see everyone looking at them. They both blushed. "Eheheh um…"

"Save it Temari we get it." Sakura said.

"Well should we go?" Kankuro asked.

"Not until you hug me goodbye!" Ino yelled. Kankuro smirked and complied. He gave her a short kiss then backed away. "Now you can go, just don't keep us waiting to long." Kankuro chuckled and nodded. The two siblings then looked to the youngest one. He walked up to Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura." He whispered then took her hand and put something in it. Sakura looked at what was in her hand and gasped.

"I-It's beautiful Gaara." It was a ruby necklace in the shape of the love kanji matching the one on his forehead. Sakura had tears in her eyes, and she embraced Gaara. Gaara hugged her back never wanting to let her go but knowing he had to. He pulled back a little so she could see him.

"It's so you never forget me and for all that you have done for me." Gaara explained. Sakura smiled.

"Funny that you picked this." Sakura started then held out a cherry blossom pendant. "I got this for you, I don't know what you want to do with it but I wanted you to remember me too. Funny how we do this every time we have to leave each other but I figured the bear was getting a little to old." Gaara took the pendant and strapped it to his strap on his gourd. Sakura laughed. "That looks really scary." Sakura mocked. Gaara shrugged.

"I don't need appearances to scare people, I am short and that never stopped me, plus no one will notice it because they already run in fear." Gaara explained grimly. Sakura nodded.

"True," Sakura then put her necklace on. "So I'll see you later?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, its too late for you to run now." Gaara said smiling maliciously.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sakura said giving him a kiss. When they separated they were smiling at each other. Everyone around them 'aawwed' causing them to blush a little. More so visible on Sakura then on Gaara. Sakura then gave him a peck on the cheek and Gaara turned and him and his siblings began their treck back to their village. The teens never knowing when the next time they will see each other again.

'_Don't stay away too long Gaara, I love you.' _Sakura thought watching their silouhettes vanish from sight, a single tear making its way down her face. Though it seemed like the end in reality it was only the beginning. Sakura smiled. _'this is far from over, I will make sure of it.'_

**Me: (puff puff) sorry about missing the beginning but Sasuke won't leave me alone!**

**Sasuke: I want Sakura!**

**Me: well no one gets Sakura in this story! not even Gaara.**

**Gaara: (Growls) What?!**

**Me: (gulps) um yeah this was the last chapter you went back home remember?**

**Sakura: Why did he have to leave? I miss my Gaara already. (frowns)**

**Me: Sorry but i wanted somewhere to start a sequel to this. Do you not want another story?**

**Sakura: I guess. (turns to audience) You guys must vote for a sequel! make sure you vote for me to see Gaara again!! Okay Review!**

**Sasuke: Wait! What about me?!**

**Me: ummm I know! I could bring in some akatsuki memebers like Itachi and he could kill you! You would get more airtime that way!**

**Gaara: I want to kill him though**

**Shukaku: me too!**

**Me: well um i haven't really figured out alot of stuff yet because i need to now what the people want!**

**Shuaku: Vote for her to let me kill Sasuke! (whispers) also to make Sakura our mate! now!**

**Me and Sakura: what did you say?**

**Shukaku: um kid? (gaara: sighs, and kisses Sakura)**

**Me: well while they are busygive me suggestions on what i could do for a sequel if you want one! Should i add Akatuki? make different couples? Kill someone Cough SasugayCough? jk but tell me want you want to read if you want a sequel or should i do a different story? **

**Shukaku: Just review!**


	18. Thank You!

Hey people I just wanna say I am so proud of this story! I know some chapters were well not so good but you guys stuck with me! So I started on the sequel to this one and it will be the ending to the stories. A big THANKS to all of you that favorited this story, reviewed, and all that jazz! I love you guys!! It made me so happy to see all the people who enjoyed my story because frankly I don't think I am that good of a writer, of course I never liked english so… But anyway thanks again you guys! I really appreciate everything. But give me some things you guys want to see in the next story because I can add to make it more enjoyable for you! Well unless it's a couple I don't like or something else like that…

**Lorena: Thanks for your review I loved it. Also I kinda wanted to end it like that, you know to not always go for the happy ending. Those were also the couples I was going for, definitely not changing those because they are my favorite. I wanted to add a little more of the couples in this story but never got to it. Definitely more of the side couples in the next one so look out for it!**


End file.
